The Cherry Blossom Reborn
by High Summoner Sakura
Summary: What would happen if Sakura was never weak? What if she was never from Konoha and from a secret village and only recently came to Konoha because of a secret? The Naruto retold from the beginning.sakumulti
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fic so I hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did then Deidara and Sasori would never have died, and Sasuke would never have left to Orochigaymaru.)

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'**inner sakura and demons' (like the kyuubi)**

(random things)

_Edited: Just fixed some minor grammer mistakes and added something to the author's note at the end of the chapter._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Haruno Sakura walked towards the ninja academy wearing her usual attire.

She wore a tightish black dress that had a high collar that covered part of her face (like shino's jacket collar), it was short sleeved and it had two dragons wrapping around the whole dress, one was red and the other was gold. 3 katanas were hanging on her hip two one the left side on the right side. The katana on the right side was called zetsumei (death) the holster was black and had red streaks going down it like blood, the blade had a tint of red on it and the handle had a white end and had the kanji for death on it. On the right side one katana was called seibutsu (life), it had a snow white holster that had little pink cherry blossom leaves engraved on it. The blade was a normal silver though, if looked in the right light, it had a light blue tinge to it. The handle was white with a black end and had the kanji for life on it. The last blade was called joushou ryuu (rising dragon) it had a blood red holster with a gold dragon encircling it. The blade was silver with a tinge of gold on it and the handle had a red dragon encircling it and a black end.

The skirt of the dress stopped at the top of the thigh and Sakura wore black biker shorts underneath it. She had her kunai holster on her right leg and another pouch on her left leg. Her arms were wrapped with bandages all the way from her hand to the sleeve. Her ninja sandals were black and stopped right under her knees. Her hair was done in a bun with two senbon needles sticking out of it. She also had two braids coming from each side of the bun down to the middle of her back, she had some of her bangs framing her face. Her hitate (is that how you spell it?) was on her left arm.

As she left her house she saw her friend Yamanaka Ino leaving her house.

She was wearing a purple no sleeve top that stopped right before her stomach. Her stomach was wrapped in bandages and she wore a purple skirt that had two slits on the side of it. She wrapped her legs down to her mid-thigh and she had her kunai holster on her right leg and her ninja sandals stopped at her ankles. On her arms she had arm warmers that were white and the ends had a purple strip. She wore her hitate around her waist.( basically the same as in the anime)

"Ohayo Ino-chan," Sakura called giving Ino a bright smile.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Are you ready to be assigned to your genin team?" Ino replied

"Yeah I hope that I'm on a team with you and Hinata-chan."

"Yeah well I hope I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes at what Ino said, she tried to tell Ino that Sasuke didn't like her but Ino wouldn't listen. Ino got mad at Sakura thinking that she liked Sasuke and almost ended their friendship because of it but, Sakura convinced her that she didn't like Sasuke and so they stayed friends.

As both of them made their way towards the academy they met up with their other friend Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata wore a very light pink almost tan jacket that had fur on the bottom of it and two fur pom poms on the end of strings that came out of her hood. She had dark blue kapris on that stopped a little before the ankle. Her ninja shoes were dark blue and stopped at the ankle. She had her kunai pouch on her right leg and her hitate hung loosely around her neck.(same as in the anime, everyone will look the same as in the anime except for Sakura)

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," Ino and Sakura both chorused.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

Hinata used to stutter around people a lot but when she met Sakura and Ino her courage went up and now she only stutters around a certain person.

"Hinata-chan lets walk down to the academy together ne?" Sakura said

"Hai, I would love to I haven't seen either of you two since we graduated" Hinata replied.

"Mou I was busy at the flower shop" Ino explained

"And I was out of town" Sakura said vaguely.

As they were talking they were slowly getting closer and closer to the academy. They all arrived at the academy and they all took their seats, there weren't any three seats together but Sakura noticed that there was a growing crowd around a desk by the window, Ino being a part of that crowd.

As Sakura got closer to the crowd she saw that the whole crowd consisted of females and that they were all crowded around Uchiha Sasuke, they were all fighting over who would get to sit next to him. Sasuke just ignoring them as usual was staring into the distance, glaring at a wall. Sakura not feeling like moving to find a new seat sat down it the seat next to Sasuke. The fangirls kept arguing and when they noticed that Sakura was sitting next to 'their' Sasuke-kun they screamed in outrage yelling things like, "move forehead girl," "that's my seat! Move now!" and other things like that.

Naruto, the class clown that had somehow passed (the whole Mizuki thing already passed.), was sitting in the seat next to Sakura, now crouched in front of Sasuke thinking, '_what the hell makes him so special?_' Both Naruto and Sasuke were glaring kunais and shuriken at each other and, if looks could kill, both would be mutilated now. Both of them were only inches from each other's faces and you could hear the fangirls yelling for Sasuke to kick Naruto's ass.

Then the person sitting in front of Sasuke shifted and accidently bumped into Naruto, "Sorr-" he looked at the scene in front of him with wide unblinking eyes. There were Naruto and Sasuke kissing! All of the fangirls cried in outrage and looked to Naruto with murder in their eyes for taking Sasuke's first kiss.

Sakura having been staring at the scene in front of her the whole time tried not to laugh, key word TRIED, '**pfft, so funny….two guys kissing HAHAHAHAHAHA!'** Inner Sakura's laugh came out of Sakura's mouth and she fell out of her chair onto the floor laughing clutching her sides.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura on the floor like she had three heads. '_Why isn't she screaming at me for kissing Sasuke?_' Naruto however didn't have much time to look at his cherry blossom because he felt a murderous aura behind him. He turned around and the fangirls, every girl in the room minus two, were glaring at him. "DIE NARUTO!" they all cried and Ami, one of the lead fangirls, tried to punch him, before that could happened however, her fist was stopped by Sakura who seemed to appear out of thin air. "Uzumaki-san didn't do anything, if you should be mad at someone be mad at the guy who bumped into Uzumaki-san, if it weren't for him then Uzumaki-san wouldn't have kissed Uchiha-san."

The fangirls puny minds, except Ino when she wasn't in fangirl mode, were easily convinced and went to the boy and pulverized him. Sakura brought Naruto back to his seat and sat down in her seat and took out a book on breaking out of advanced genjutsus and started to read it. Right as Sakura got into her book Iruka-sensei came in so none of the fangirls could complain about where Sakura was sitting.

"blah blah blah you are all ninja now blah blah blah" As Iruka-sensei talked Sasuke looked at Sakura reading and thought ' _why isn't she fawning over me like all of the other girls? And why can't I stop staring at her?' _as the Uchiha contemplated this Iruka-sensei was wrapping up his speech, "And now I will assign you to your teams which will consist of three genin ninja and a jounin instructor. Now team 1 Ami, Kensu and Keiko. Team 2 blah blah blah (I'm skipping to teams 7,8 and 10.) Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and……. Haruno Sakura."

A chorus of boos moans were heard from the males, having had wanted to be on the same team as their cherry blossom Sakura of course knew not of why they moaned. She just thought they had the stomach ache and shrugged it off.

'_yes I'm with Sakura-chan but at the same time I'm with Sasuke-teme. Oh well I think that being with Sakura-chan out weighs the fact that I'm with Sasuke-teme.' _Naruto thought

' _darn I'm not with Ino-chan or Hinata-chan, oh well my team mates aren't so bad a hyper active kyuubi holder and a no talking Uchiha massacre survivor, guess it could be worse. Hmmm maybe at this rate Hinata-chan will be with her crush Kiba-kun.' _Sakura was lost in her thoughts but she still heard the announcement of her friend's teams.

"Now Team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

'_yes now Hinata-chan will have no excuse for not talking to Kiba-kun and maybe get rid of that annoying stutter that she gets around him' _Sakura thought as she silently cheered for her friend, Hinata on the other hand was chalk white and looked about ready to faint. She looked at Sakura who gave her an encouraging smile and her skin color went back to normal.

"Team 9 Fumiko Emi, Ryoko Saki, and Kazuo Masa. Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimiji Chouji."

'_Darn I got stuck with lazy ass but at least I got stuck with Chouji too he's cute, I MEAN Sasuke is cute…right?' _Ino contemplated the cutness of the two boys as Iruka-sensei went off to name the last few teams.

After Iruka-sensei was done naming all of the teams he said, "Now after lunch you come back here and you and your team will meet your jounin sensei and get to know each other."

In the Hokage tower

There were two figures in the Hokage's office, one was behind a desk and the other standing in front of it. They were both looking at a crystal ball that showed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"So what do you think of your team Kakashi? You have the kyuubi container, the sole surviver of the Uchiha massacre and, Sakura we don't really know much about since she came here from her village."

"Mou I'm not quite sure what to think of this team now so let's just see what happens and how they turn out ."

"Yes we will Kakashi."

Back at the Academy

(let's just say that nothing interesting happened during lunch.)

­

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were the only people still waiting for their jounin sensei. Every other jounin sensei was actually on time.

"Mou, why are we the only ones that are still waiting for their sensei?" Naruto Whined

'_Just ignore him just ignore him just ignore him,' _Sasuke chanted in his head.

Sakura in the mean time was reading a huge book of awesomeness.

"Ne Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto placed a chalk eraser on top of the door.

"This is what our sensei gets for being late!" Naruto declared.

"Dobe, an elite jounin wouldn't fall for that" said Sasuke rolling his eyes and Naruto.

"Who are you calling a dobe, teme?!"

"You dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

While the two of them were 'talking' cougharguingcough, Sakura had gone to get the eraser off the door. Right before she got the eraser off the door opened and the eraser started to fall towards their sensei's head, at the last second Sakura caught it and breathed a sigh of relief.

Their sensei looked at Naruto and Sasuke and said with an eye crinkle which indicaded that he was smiling under his mask, "My first impression of you guys is that I hate you. Now where is the third member of our team?"

Sakura hopped off the chair that she was standing on to get the eraser and said, "Here I am sensei and sorry about the eraser that almost fell on your head," all the time with an apologetic face on and looking like a cute stuffed animal that you just want to hug to death.

"Hmm? You caught the eraser so that it didn't hit me?"

"hai" said Sakura

'_kawaii!'_ thought Kakashi "I changed my mind, I hate everyone except for her."

"HEY!" said Naruto who finally stopped staring at Sakura. Sasuke next to him, also having had been looking at Sakura, glared at their new sensei.

"Well, meet me on the roof so that we can do introductions." And with that Kakashi poofed to the roof in a cloud of smoke.

The three genin walked to the roof and were soon there. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing the whole way and Sakura reading her book of awesomeness.

After they had seated themselves Kakashi said, "Now tell me your names, your likes and dislikes, dreams, hopes and stuff like that."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first Kakashi?" said Naruto.

"Well ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things and dislike the same amount of things and my hopes are none of your business and I had a dream about a giant cake last night."

Everyone sweat dropped _'all we learned was his name.' _they all thought.

' **Why the hell didn't he tell us more about himself SHANNARO!' **_'I don't know now be quiet they are talking again' _**'Well fine but we are not finished with this little talk!' **_'hai hai now URUSAI!'_

"Now it's the blonde idiot's turn."

"HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT! Anyways my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and Sakura-chan, I dislike the 3 minute wait for the ramen and temes like Sasuke and my dream is to be the hokage so that people will acknowledge and respect me, DATTEBAYO!" Sakura gave Naruto a soft smile when he said his dream, though it went unnoticed by the blonde.

' _About what I expected from him.' _"Ok…now blacky your turn."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare when he called him blacky but Kakashi shrugged it off.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I dislike almost everything, espically the dobe over there,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOBE, TEME?!"

"As I was saying my dream well….it's more like a goal, because I will fulfill it, is to kill a certain man."

'_seriously I hope it isn't me' _Naruto thought with slight apprehension.

' _again about what I expected, now for the one I know almost nothing about since she came three months before graduation.' _"Now for the only lady on our team and the most polite as well," Kakashi said looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura, I like almost everything and dislike almost nothing except for people who are mean or insult my friends, and my dream is to protect my precious people and their dreams."

'_Well that was interesting.' _Thought Kakashi. "Well now you guys have to show up at the bridge by training ground 7 (I have no idea what training ground they used) to take a survival test."

"Hey! We already took a test and we did tons of survival excercises while we were in the academy! I want to do a real ninja mission!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, that test was to weed out the weaker kids, now you have to pass another test so that you will become official genin and, out of all the teams that passed the academy test, only three teams will actually become genin, those who don't pass get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?! So you mean we aren't genin yet?"

"Nope, so meet me at the bridge tomorrow for your final test to becoming genin. Oh yeah and don't eat any breakfast either, we don't want you throwing up now would we?" and with that he poofed away to god knows where.

'**No breakfast!? What is he crazy, I'm not missing out on a chance to eat and neither are you Sakura!' **_'yeah yeah I know, there is no way that I'm missing out on breakfast either, I wanted to have those strawberries damnit!' _**' yeah you go girl, forget about what Kakashi sensei said.' **_' besides he's probably going to use the lack of food to make us compete for lunch or something.'_

The three genin were silent after Kakashi left, Sakura having had been having a conversation with her inner. Then Naruto asked Sakura, "Ne Sakura-chan do you want to go get ramen with me?"

"No thanks Uzumaki-san (Sakura calls them by their last names until she is familiar with them) I have to go train." And with that she went to go train. Naruto and Sasuke went back home.

While Sakura was walking towards the forest she was having a small talk with her inner, _'Our sensei's might be mad at us for being late but it wasn't our fault' _**'Nah, they won't be mad, we're only going to be like three minutes late.' **_' yeah you're right' _**' Aren't I always?' **_'Well there was that one time when we had to-' _**' OK OK so I'm not always right no need to rub it in.'**

By this time Sakura had arrived at a large clearing in the woods and, in the center of the clearing, were two people one male and one female.

"Konnichiwa obaasan, ojiisan."

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan," they both replied at the same time.

-

-

-

-

-

So how was it? Good bad? Review review constructive criticism is good but no flames. If I get enough responses then I'll continue, if not then ill delete this and make a new story.

Please vote on the poll that i have on my profile. Well, ja ne!

High summoner sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people I'm back and within 1 week of the first chapter too! I think this is the most dedicated I've been to anything.

**tema-sama:** Thank you, you were my first reviewer! :D

**HarmonyRose:**I thinked that i fixed all the spelling errors and typos in the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kurenai Uchimaki Hime:** thanks so much for the compliment! And don't worry i'll keep updating soon so that you can keep reading this fic! :)

Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you people think i own Naruto but sadly the genius that owns this is Kishimoto-san. Though i do own the genjutsu that i use in this chapter because i made it up! :)

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**inner sakura and demons" (like kyuubi)**

(random things)

Enjoy the second chapter of The Cherry Blossom Reborn! )

-

-

-

-

-

When Sakura woke up the next day she let out a small groan. _'Why did we have to do taijustu training yesterday, now my body is all sore, and why the hell did I wake up so early, I mean it's 6:30 in the freakin' morning!'_

'**Well aren't you forgetting something?'**

'_Hmmm….no I don't think so….'_

'**Yes you are we have that survival test with Kakashi-sensei today and its 6:38 and he told you to be there at 7:00.'**

' …_.OMG you're right! I still have to take a shower and eat breakfast!'_

Sakura jumped out of bed and took an amazingly short 3 minute shower and did her hair, putting the senbon into her still damp hair.

'_OMG its 6:52! Need food!'_

Sakura got dressed in her usual clothes and wrapped her arms in the bandages quite quickly. She then ran down the stairs into her kitchen and grabbed some onigiri that she made last night when she got home. She looked at the clock again,

'_SHIT! Its 6:57 and the training grounds are on the other side of Konoha! It takes 15 minutes to get there normally!'_

She ran to put on her ninja sandals and ran towards the training grounds, pumping chakra into her legs to make her move faster.

When she arrived at the training ground at 7:02, having had successfully cut the time it takes to get there by 10 minutes, she saw the Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Sasuke was leaning against one of the bridge railings, staring into nothingness. Naruto was in front of Sasuke yelling at him about god knows what.

When Sakura arrived at the bridge Sasuke stopped looking into the dark abyss of nothingness and said,

"Oyaho Sakura,"

Before Sakura could respond a large yellow blur enveloped her in a hug and knocked her off her feet.

The large yellow blur, now being identified as Naruto, then yelled, "OYAHO SAKURA-CHAN!"

As Sakura laid on the ground completely oblivious that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto or that she was in a very, ahem, suggestive position, responded to both of them with a large smile on her face.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto, quite perturbed at being called by his last name so formally exclaimed, still from on top of Sakura,

"Ne Sakura-chan don't call me Uzumaki-san, call me Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke nodded silently saying that he did not like being called by his last name either. Sakura then looking slightly puzzled said,

"You don't like being called Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san?"

"No! It makes me feel like you don't know me and it makes me feel old!"

"Oh, sumimasen, I'll call you Naruto-san then and I'll call Uchiha-san over there Sasuke-san. Now, Naruto-san, could you please get off me, my back is getting dirty."

Naruto got off Sakura reluctantly and Sasuke stopped glaring at him. Naruto was still grumbling how she wouldn't call him 'Naruto-kun' but happy that she didn't call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'.

Sakura, after getting up and dusting herself off, then looked around and noticed that their sensei want there yet.

'_Oh, I forgot, Hatake-sensei is usually late for everything.'_

'**WHAT!? So you mean we grabbed a quick breakfast for nothing!? We could have had a nice, more tasty breakfast!?'**

'_Yeah I guess so…'_

'**DAMN HIM! I will make him pay for making us eat such a bland breakfast, SHANNARO!'**

'_sigh, why are you so obsessed with breakfast and eating in general?'_

'**I get to eat, it gives me energy for my hippo hearding I do!'**

'…_hippo hearding?'_

'**Yeah now excuse me here comes a customer.'**

'_How does she heard hippos when she's in my head?'_

While Sakura was having her conversation with her inner, Naruto and Sasuke saw her face flash with a different emotion every 2 seconds. Right when Sakura came back to reality a 'poof' was heard and there was Kakashi-sensei, only one and a half hours late.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Ah well, there was an old lady carrying groceries and she looked like she needed help so-"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"Yes well, I see that you are all here on time or so I assume." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

'**Yeah we've only been waiting for 1 ½ HOURS!'** inner sakura yelled inside Sakura's head, looking away from the hippos that mysteriously appeared in Sakura's head.

"Hn, just tell us what we need to do for our survival test." Sasuke said while glaring at their sensei for making him wait for so long.

"Ah yes, well your test is to retrieve these two bells before noon so that you can get one of these two lunches," As he said that he took two bentos out of nowhere and showed them to his students. "The person that doesn't get a bell will be tied to that stump and I will eat their lunch in front of them."

"So then there are only two bells so that only two of us get lunch?" Sakura asked

"Well yes and also the two people who get the bells will officially become genin and the person who doesn't have a bell will be sent back to the academy."

'_hmmm…that doesn't make sense there is no way that a single genin ninja can beat an elite jounin….unless….ok I get it, he wants us to work together and work on our teamwork. If the three of us take him on then we'll have a higher chance of getting those bells.'_ Sakura thought in her head.

"Now you all have to come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never get a bell."

"DATTEBAYO! I'll definitely get a bell from you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, and with that Naruto charged at Kakashi wielding a kunai. In a flurry of movement Naruto was pinned onto the ground, his kunai lying harmlessly on the ground a few feet away.

"Now I haven't said go yet but, it's good that you are clearly coming at me with the intent to kill."

Kakashi got off Naruto and set a timer to go off when it was noon. Naruto ran back to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing.

"Now, GO!"

Before Naruto and Sasuke could jump away in different directions, Sakura grabbed them by the arm and jumped into the forest.

Kakashi stood in the center of the clearing looking around him and at the forest that surrounded him.

'_good at least they hid themselves well. I think I'll try and look for them.'_

So he jumped off into the forest to go find the three genin.

With Team 7

"Why did you take us here?!"

Sasuke demanded slightly mad at Sakura for dragging them into the middle of the forest, though, he couldn't stay mad at her for long, damn hormones! Besides she was cute standing there in the sunlight that was filtered through the trees.

'_Whoa, I did NOT just call Sakura cute. I must have meant annoying, yes that's it, annoying.' _(Yeah he's in denial)

"Yeah Sakura-chan, why did you drag us away from Kakashi-sensei? I was about to kick his ass!"

Sakura let out a small sigh and then said,

"Do you think that one genin, even if he is from the Uchiha clan, can take on an elite jounin? Kakashi-sensei expects us to separate and work alone because he knows we stand no chance and that, since there are only two bells, that we would fight for the bells."

"Ne, then how do we get a bell Sakura-chan?"

Naruto asked looking confuzzled, Sasuke silently agreeing.

"Well alone we might not stand a chance, but, if we work together and use teamwork, then we'll have a higher chance of getting the bells."

"Hn, you know that might work as long as the dobe here doesn't mess up."

"Who are you calling a dobe, teme!?"

"You dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"….D.O.B.E."

"TEM-"

"OK! ENOUGH!"

Sakura yelled letting out a little bit of inner Sakura's anger.

'**DAMNIT, WHY THE HELL WON'T THEY JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!'**

Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura since they had never seen her yell before. Sakura, after making sure that inner Sakura wouldn't make another outburst, said in a calm voice,

"Ok, I get that you both don't want to work together, but can't you do it just this once?"

'_Besides, the more time we waste the less time we have to get the bells and the more likely it will be that Kakashi-sensei will find us.'_

Both of the boys turned their backs to each other with a hmph, clearly stating that they refused to work together.

After thinking for a moment, Sakura then said,

"If you work together we'll go to Ichiraku and I'll buy you all the ramen that you can eat Naruto-san, and Sasuke-san, I'll bring you some tomatoes from my garden and some onigiri when we are there. So please will you work together?"

Sakura gave them the most adorable puppy eyes that they had ever seen. The two boys contemplated the offer for a few seconds but, when she did the puppy eyes, they immediately said yes. I mean how can you say no to that face?

"Yay! Thank You!"

Sakura hugged them both out of happiness, completely unaware that when she did so both of the boys had light tinges of pink on their faces. After Sakura let them go Sasuke, who recovered first, then asked,

"So do we have a plan?"

"Yes I do now, here's what we have to do Naruto you have to…"

And Sakura told them her plan

"Ok you guys got it?"

"Aa"

"Yeah! Now, let's go kick Kakashi-sensei's ass, DATTEBAYO!"

With Kakashi

Kakashi had been trying to find the three genin for the past 30 minutes.

'_Hmmm…. I wonder where they are, I haven't been able to find even Naruto.'_

Suddenly he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned and there was Naruto, in all his orange glory staring at him, then he exclaimed,

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, bet you can't catch me!"

Naruto wagged his butt at Kakashi and then he was off.

'_sigh, of course I find Naruto first and he insults me and tells me to follow him.'_

Kakashi followed him and they made it back to the clearing where they had started out at. Naruto stopped in the center and Kakashi stopped right in front of him and said,

"Now Naruto you wanted to fight me right?"

"Nope not me, I have other plans, Now Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke then appeared from behind Naruto and quickly preformed a series of hand seals while Naruto jumped away.

'_No way! His chakra shouldn't be able to do that jutsu yet!'_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Sasuke called out and a fire ball came speeding towards Kakashi. After he dispelled the jutsu he saw that Kakashi was no longer where he once stood. He looked around then, he heard a

"Doton: Shinjuzanshu no jutsu!"

"Wha-"

Sasuke was pulled underground and Kakashi was standing over him.

"Is that the best that you can do Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, Kakashi was surprised and immedietly on guard again. The Uchiha then said,

"Not even close, Now Naruto!"

The 'Sasuke' poofed away having had been a kage bushin.

"Wha-"

"You didn't think that I was done with you did you Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto appeared with 10 other kage bushin and they started to attack Kakashi. Kakashi kept blocking and dodging, never noticing that one certain pink haired kunoichi was missing during the whole battle so far.

Kakashi was slowly being forced closer and closer to the forest's edge.

'_Seriously, is this all he's going to do? There's no way he can beat me with his taijutsu.'_

Right when he reached the edge of the forest Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi, it was the first weapon that was used the entire battle. Kakashi quickly deflected it and it went sailing into the forest. Naruto smirked secretly and kept attacking Kakashi, making sure that he didn't move to far from the spot that he was in.

With Sakura

'_There's the signal, Naruto-san finally threw that kunai.'_

Sakura who was concealed in the tree right above Kakashi, concealing her chakra so that he wouldn't detect her, started to rapidly perform hand signs. When she was done she muttered,

"Tengoku Ongaku."

With Kakashi and Naruto

All of a sudden Kakashi started to feel sleepy and Naruto stopped attacking him. After being sleepy for a few moments he realized that he was in a genjutsu and made a hand sign and muttered "kai" and the genjutsu was dispelled.

However it wasn't dispelled fast enough because once he returned to reality he saw a dancing Naruto who was yelling,

"Ninja Ninja Ninja Ninja!"

Sasuke was smirking and Sakura was smiling brightly while holding both bells.

Kakashi smiled at them and said,

"Congratulations! Now, who gets the bells?"

Naruto stopped dancing and singing and Sakura stopped smiling. After looking at each other Sakura sighed and said,

"Naruto-san and Sasuke-san get the bells Kakashi-sensei."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her surprised, and so did Kakashi. He expected of three of them to argue amongst themselves. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were about to object to the statement but, before they could, Kakashi said,

"And why would you let them have the bells?"

"Because both of their dreams require being ninja, Naruto-san wants to be hokage and that obviously requires being a ninja, and Sasuke-san wants to kill a certain someone and, from what it sounds like, he needs to be a ninja to do that. I did state that I would protect the dreams of my precious people and, if that means putting my own ambitions on hold, then so be it. Besides I don't wasn't us arguing and forcing one of us to do it because that would be like leaving your comrade, and those who leave their comrades are worse than trash."

Familiar words flashed through Kakashi's mind and he said,

"Well…. YOU THREE PASS THE FINAL TEST!"

"Huh?"

The three genin looked quite confuzzled at the news.

"The first part of the test, when you had to get the bells from me, was a test of teamwork which you three passed with your well coordinated attacks and your good strategy. The second part of the test, deciding who would get the bells, was a test of who would sacrifice themselves for the better of their comrades, which you three passed since I saw that both Naruto and Sasuke were going to object with you giving up the bells to them. You three passed both tests so you are officially genin ninja so meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 for your first genin mission."

And he poofed away to wherever the hell he goes after training. After a brief silence it was broken with Naruto yelling,

"WOOHOO! IM A NINJA!"

Sakura said,

"Well guys lets go. I owe you right?"

And with that the newly passed genin ninja went to go eat out since their test was a success, and they went on their first mission tomorrow.

-

-

-

-

-

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Element, Grand Fireball technique): A technique where the user builds up chakra in their chest and blows a large ball of fire from their mouth. A common jutsu that the Uchiha clan uses, one of the many fire jutsus that the clan knows.

Kage Bushin no jutsu (shadow clone technique): Unlike the regular Bushin no jutsu, Kage Bushins fight back. The power and chakra of the user is evenly divided among the clones depending on how many there are. This makes it impossible to decipher which is the real body. If a clone receives a direct hit, the clone will disappear. It is mainly a jounin level technique.

Doton: Shinjuzanshu no jutsu(Earth element: Sacrificial Beheading): A technique in which the user is underground and then pulls the enemy underground, effectively switching places with them. It is usually a move used to immobilize the enemy so that the enemy can be easily incapacitated. It is considered a chuunin level technique because it can be easy to break out of.

Tengoku Ongaku (heaven's music): The user forms an alternate reality and forms their chakra into sleep waves which enter the brain making the victim sleepy. Though it has a short range of 10 meters it requires perfect chakra control so as not to harm the brain when the sleep waves enter the brain. This techniqe is mainly used to incapacitate the enemy. This is considered a jounin level technique though, you have to have an affinity for genjutsu.

-

Yay another chapter done! Oh yes, if I make a mistake with the Japanese please blame the English Japanese dictionary that I use. I hope that you liked this chapter and as always review! The more reviews i get then the more likely i'll update sooner. Cmon you know you want to press that little button. Oh yeah and i now have a poll on my profile so i hope you vote! Well until next time, ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm on vacation and usually that would mean fast updates but I made all these promises to my friends that I didn't know that I made so I've been really busy lately. Sorry I'm not that good with fight scenes and the whole romance will come into play later on. Any ways reviews!

**Safrana: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm thinking about the hair.

**Cherryblossom429:** Thanks and I love that word too, it's my favorite word.

**Blossomheartxoxo:**I put some slight kaka/saku but it can also be seen as friendship.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'**inner sakura and demons' (like kyuubi)**

(random things)

Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own Naruto, though my lawers are working with Kishimoto-san as we speak about this issue, so I don't own Naruto...yet.

Anyways here's chapter 3!

-

-

-

-

-

The next morning Sakura woke up to a loud knocking at her door.

'**Who the hell wants to interrupt my beauty sleep?!'**

'_I don't know but at least we were supposed to get up around now anyways.'_

'**Yeah I guess so, at least ojii-san and obaa-san only worked on ninjutsu yesterday not taijutsu to the point where I thought that I was going to die.'**

'_You know that was me working not you.'_

'…**.yeah well ummm…. I gotta go hippo herding!'**

'_Well lets see who is at the door.'_

Sakura climbed out of bed wearing her pajamas which consisted of black pj pants that were a bit too big and a pink and whit polka dot tank top.Without bothering to change clothes, Sakura went to open the door while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

Right when she opened the door a large orange blur knocked her off her feet and onto the floor. After laying on the floor for a few moments, Sakura realized that the orange blur was Naruto who was hugging her and rubbing her cheek with his cheek much like you would do to a stuffed animal or pet.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Before Sakura could reply, all the while unaware that she was again in a suggestive position, Naruto was pulled off her and Sakura heard,

"Hn, dobe get off her you'll crush her with your fat. Ohayo Sakura."

"HEY, I AM NOT A DOBE TEME!"

As they got into their usual argument, Sakura got up and said,

"Ohayo Sasuke-san, Naruto-san."

With a huge smile on her face. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her, she was right in a ray of sunshine that came from a window above the door and it made her look celestial. Sasuke recovered first and then noticed her attire and asked

"Sakura, why are you still in your pajamas?"

'**Because you interrupted my beauty sleep, but it's ok you're both hot enough to make up for it.'**

'_sigh, is that all you think of inner?'_

'**Well no unfortunately that's not all she thinks of sadly.'**

'**Yes, you would be horrified at what else she thinks of.'**

'_Oh, looks like you two are back, why were you away for so long?'_

'**That's not important now.'**

'**Look, your two team mates are trying to get your attention.'**

"-kura, SAKURA!"

Naruto yelled.

"Yes what is it Naruto-san?"

"Yay, you're alive, you spaced out for a while so I thought you had died!"

He then tried to envelop Sakura into a bear hug but, before he could, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her aside and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Sakura you never answered my question."

Sasuke said not letting go of her waist, ignoring the glare from a certain blonde haired team mate.

"Hm? What question….OH! That question, well you guys kinda woke me up."

"OH, I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto wailed horrified that he woke up 'his' Sakura-chan from her slumber.

"It's ok Naruto-san. But I would like to go change now, if that's ok with you two."

'**Damn straight, I don't want my outer to be in her pajamas all day'**

'**Yes I agree, your top is rather revealing.'**

"Yes yes go change Sakura-chan."

"Hn"

Sasuke reluctantly let Sakura out of his grasp, immediately missing the warmth she radiated.

"Ok, head on down to the living room, just go down the hallway to the right of the stairs. I'll try to hurry."

Sakura then went upstairs, grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Wow, I never knew Sakura-chan's house was so huge!"

Naruto said looking around him in awe. Indeed Sakura's house coughmansioncough, was huge.

The entrance hall had a large chandelier hanging down and there were white tiles on the floor. Right in front of them was a large staircase that led to an unknown hallway. There was a small hallway to the left and right of the staircase. They went into the one on the right. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door.

On the other side of the door was a large room. It had white carpet with brown circles on it. In one corner there was a large tv and in front of it was a glass coffee table. In front of the coffee table was a large white couch and the the left and right of it were brown armchairs. There were various plants in the room and some bookshelves in the opposite corner of the tv.

There were many other hallways that led to places unknown to Naruto and Sasuke, but let's leave that for another time.

As both of the boys looked around, Sakura had finished and headed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Naruto-san and Sasuke-san lets go, I'll show you around my house some other time"

"Ok, Sakura-chan, let's go!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out of the door towards the training grounds, Sasuke trailing behind them.When they arrived at the bridge they saw that Kakashi wasn't there yet so they lounged on the bridge waiting for him, AGAIN!

'_Why is it that Kakashi-sensei is always late?'_

'**YEAH! We could get some more sleep if he's always this late!'**

'_He probably has a good reason.'_

'**Ne, Sakura-chan you really are too forgiving. Even if it is something important then he could at least send a message to us. He is just late and nothing more or less.'**

'_Yes, maybe you're right Hikari (Light or shining).'_

'**Well I agree with Hikari for once.'**

'**OMG, it's a sign of the apocalypse, you actually agreed with Hikari on something, Mamoru (Protect).'**

'**Well usually she just has stupid ideas or comments.'**

'**OH YEAH?! WELL-'**

'_Please be quiet, I think Kakashi-sensei is coming, I sense his chakra.'_

Sakura stopped talking to her inner and who ever the other two voices are. True to what Sakura said Kakashi poofed into the training grounds, only 2 hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!"

"Yeah well I got lost on the road called life."

The three genin sweat dropped and Naruto yelled,

"LIAR!"

"Well moving on from the fact im late, I have a question for you guys."

"Yeah what is it Kakashi-sensei, hurry up I want to go on my first ninja mission now!"

"Yeah hold on Naruto, so who was it that came up with that plan?"

"It was Sakura."

Everyone looked at Sasuke, surprised that he spoke of his own free will, even Sasuke was surprised at himself. Kakashi then looked to Sakura and said,

"Well then I should direct the next question at you. Why did you have Naruto lure me into the clearing and then have both of them fight me?"

"Well, Naruto-san is the kind of person to do something like find you and have you chase him. Sasuke-san is one to attack you to prove he is the best so I had Naruto-san lure you to the clearing and then had Sasuke-san do a Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu so that you would let your guard down slightly. Then I told Naruto-san to replace Sasuke-san with a kage bushin so that when you did your next move it wouldn't hit Sasuke-san. Then Naruto-san had to lure you towards the edge of the forest, within the range of my genjutsu. Then, to signal that you were in position, Naruto-san threw a kunai. Then I used tengoku ongaku to immobilize you long enough to get the bells. So in short, the whole fight between you, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san was just a way to distract you so that you didn't notice that I wasn't fight you and was instead hiding in the tree."

'_Hmm… interesting, she took their personalities into play to make it seem more natural.'_

"Well good plan and good job on that, now lets go on our mission."

"YAY!"

Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked at that and Sakura smiled.

"LETS GO HURRY UP GUYS!"

In the forest

Three figures darted behind separate trees that surrounded a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small shadowed figure.

"Target sighted."

"Ok, now go secure the target."

"Hai"

One of the figures burst into the clearing and grabbed the shadowed figure.

"GOTCHA!"

"Target secured Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok, heading over to your location now."

The figure that burst into the clearing was revealed to be Naruto and the small shadowed figure turned out to be…..a cat.

"OW! Bad kitty, stop scratching me! OW, DAMNIT! BAD CAT!"

Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the clearing. The cat was desperately trying to get out of Naruto's grasp and, in the process, scratching Naruto to death.

"Hn, dobe don't let the cat get away."

"OW! I won't let it get away, it just won't stop scratching me!"

"Ne Naruto-san, let me hold the cat."

"Um, ok just be careful Sakura-chan."

Naruto handed Sakura the cat. As soon as Sakura had the cat, the cat calmed down since it wasn't being held in a death grip. It then started to purr as Sakura started to pet it.

Right then Kakashi poofed in and said,

"Ok now, let's go to the hokage tower."

He took out his Icha Icha paradise and they started walking out of the woods. Sakura was looking at the book Kakashi was reading and asked,

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, what's the book that you're reading about?"

Everyone froze and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at them with wide innocent eyes that were filled with curiosity. Then Naruto said,

"Well, Sakura-chan, you see, umm… that book is about two people a man and a woman and they-"

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sakura and covered her ears. He then shot Naruto a death glare and said,

"Don't corrupt her innocence with my book."

"Ok, ok, I won't"

Sakura just stared at them looking confuzzled because Kakashi had covered her ears right as Naruto was going to tell her what the book was about.

'**Damnit! I want to know what the book is about!'**

'**Inner don't be so loud, and besides I have a feeling that the book is um how should I say this inappropriate for Sakura-chan'**

Kakashi, after having been satisfied that neither of the boys would tell her about the book and, therefore, corrupt her innocence with his 'adult' book, took his hands off Sakura's ears.The cat had jumped into Sasuke's arms when Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sakura. Once his hands were off Sakura's ears he said,

"What's in this book are things that you'll find out when your older ok?"

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, now let's go."

Kakashi gently took Sakura's hand and they walked to the hokage tower with the two male genin fuming at Kakashi for holding 'their' Sakura's hand.

When they arrived at the hokage tower, the owner of the cat was waiting.

"Oh neko, I'm so glad that they found you!"

The lady then grabbed her cat and started to squeeze it to death. Everyone sweat dropped and thought,

'_No wonder that cat runs away so often.'_

The lady paid for the services and went back home, squeezing her cat the whole way.

The third hokage then truned to team 7 and said,

"Ok well for your next mission you can either weed out Kaori's (fragrance) garden or you can go get groceries for Ichiro (first son)."

"NO! Ojii-san I'm a ninja! I want a real ninja mission, not these lame excuses for a mission!"

'_I am so going to be yelled at for this later on.'_

Kakashi thought while shaking his head.

Iruka, who was standing behind the hokage telling him about how this years academy students were doing, then turned to Naruto and said sternly,

"Naruto, you're just a genin ninja, the lowest rank ninja! Missions are classified into different ranks, D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and the rare S-rank. Since you are genin you are given D-rank missions. Chuunin are given C-rank to B-rank missions, Jounin are given A-rank to S-rank. So until you become a chunin you will keep getting D-rank missions."

Iruka saw that Naruto wasn't paying attention to his informative speech coughrantcough. In fact he was thinking of what flavor ramen to eat for the next week. Before Iruka could explode, Sakura stepped in and said,

"Sumimasen Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama, demo, these missions are academy level and the academy students could complete them easily. If you want us to be prepared for when we are chunin and encounter enemy ninja then, give us missions that are slightly more advanced, not anything like protecting a princess or even encountering enemy ninja. Just missions that would make us encounter armed robbers or that would help us get familiar with the terrain surrounding Konoha, after all not knowing the surrounding terrain in battle could be your downfall."

"_Or not…thank god she's my student."_

Kakashi thought thanking the hokage silently for putting Sakura on his genin team.

Everyone in the room look at Sakura, amazed that a genin could put up a decent argument and probably convince everyone in the room to let them go on a C-rank mission at least. Kakashi, who was proud of his student (A/N: sure it's just because he's proud of her...coughnotcough.), gently patted her on the head as a job well done.

"Ok then, I'll let you go on a C-rank mission. You will be protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna. Please come in."

The door opened and in walked an old man that looked drunk, he took one look at the genin that were going to protect him and said,

"These brats are going to protect me, Tazuna, the great bridge builder? The short one looks too weak to protect me from a fly."

The three genin stood next to each other to see who the shortest one was. Sasuke was the tallest, followed by Naruto, and lastly Sakura the shortest of them all.

'**WHY I OUGHTA! SAKURA LET ME OUT I'LL TEACH THIS OLD GEEZER A LESSON, SHANNARO!'**

'**No, let me out I'll smash his face into the ground.'**

'**You know I don't think that she's going to let any of us out, even if he deserves to be strangled to death.'**

'_Yes, listen to Mamoru, except for the strangling part. I'm not letting any of you out, it isn't good to kill our client and I don't want to hurt anyone that I don't have to.'_

"Tazuna-san, I assure you that I can handle protecting you for the duration of the mission."

"As I was saying, the mission is to escort Tazuna to his village in wave country and protect him while he is building the bridge."

"Hai, hokage-sama"

The three genin replied. When they walked out of the room they looked to Kakashi for what to do. Kakashi said,

"Meet me at the Konoha gates in half an hour."

Konoha Gates

Tazuna was waiting at the gates when Sakura arrived, Sasuke soon arrived then Naruto arrived, Kakashi came, only 26 minutes late.

"Ok let's go."

"YATTA! CMON GUYS HURRY UP! Wow it's so cool out here."

"Dobe, why are you so excited?"

"Teme! I've never been outside of Konoha before."

So they began their journey, Sasuke in the front, Naruto next to Tazuna asking him random questions about his village, and Sakura and Kakashi in the back, just walking and enjoying the bright and sunny day, it hadn't rained for the past few days.

As they were walking along the path, they passed a puddle. No one took any notice of it except for Kakashi and Sakura. After they passed the puddle, two ninja appeared from the puddle.

They both had metal claws that had metal extending up to their elbows. On the palm of their metal claw hands was a small hole. They wore hitates from Kirigakure (sp?), the village hidden in the mist. Masks covered the lower part of their faces making them hard to identify.

They pointed their claws towards Kakashi and Sakura and chains came out of the little hole in the palm of their metal claw hands. They wrapped around Kakashi and Sakura getting tighter and tighter until they went through Kakashi and Sakura and they fell down dead.

Then one of the ninja said to the other one,

"You take the brats I'll head for our target."

One of the ninja headed for Naruto and Sasuke. They both had their hands full dealing with the ninja. The second of the two ninja went for Tazuna, right before he could hit him however Sakura appeared with zetsumei in one hand and joushou ryuu in the other and said,

"Mikazuki no mai!"

Two clones appeared and went for the ninja, doing complicated sword motions and making him confused. Before the clones could land a lethal blow, Sakura appeared behind him and hit a pressure point on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Kakashi appeared behind the other ninja and caught him by the neck, effectively stopping him. Naruto had gotten a small cut on his hand and right when he was about to move Kakashi said,

"Don't move Naruto, the claws were poisoned, if you move the poison will spread through your body faster and kill you."

Naruto froze in midstep terrified to make another move. Sakura then went to his side and said,

"Naruto-san let me see your hand"

Naruto handed her his hand and she took it and held her hand over his. Sakura muttered,

"Dokumeki no jutsu."

Sakura's hand started to glow green and slowly small purple droplets started to come out of Naruto's wound. Eventually Sakura had a small ball of the purple liquid and she put the liquid into a small vial that she carried her pouch on her leg. She then wrapped Naruto's hand in bandages and said,

"There now there is no more poison in your body."

Kakashi looked surprised that Sakura knew such an advanced technique but quickly brushed it off making a mental note to tell the hokage later.

Naruto then looked at Sakura and said,

"Ne Sakura-chan how are you and Kakashi-sensei alive?"

"Kawarimi no jutsu."

And where the bodies of Sakura and Kakashi should be were pieces of log.

While the two genin were talking Kakashi had tied the two ninja to a tree and everyone gathered around it. Then Kakashi said,

"These two ninja are from Kirigakure, they are about chunin level."

"How did both of you know that we were there?"

The two ninja asked. Sakura said,

"There was a puddle in the forest when there has been no rain for the past few days and it was a sunny day out, also you two didn't conceal your chakra very well."

Tazuna then asked,

"If you were alive then why didn't you fight them instead of waiting until the last moment?"

"Well I could have taken them both out easily, but then I wouldn't have found out their target, were they after one of us ninja or were they after you? Then right as I was about to jump in front of the ninja that was attacking you Sakura jumped out before I could."

"I just wanted to make sure that they wouldn't go for Naruto-san or Sasuke-san while their backs were turned, also its easier to attack them when they weren't suspecting it."

"Yes and now that I know who they were targeting, I have a few questions for you Tazuna."

"Yeah what are they?"

"Since I know that you were the target then why would the ninja attack you? You requested that we protect you from armed robbers and gangs. You never said anything about any ninja attacking you. If you had then this would be an expensive B-rank mission. So, why did you lie to us?"

"Well looks like I have to tell you the real story. I come from the land of waves. It's a poor country and doesn't have much, though we were poor we were happy. One day a man named Gatoh (sp?) came. He took over the island and the sea surrounding it. On a small island like wave, if you control the sea then you control the whole island. He had us in a choke hold and everyone lost hope. I started to build the bridge, if I complete the bridge then Gatoh's choke hold of the island will be realesed and we will be free. So Gatoh is after me, since I am in charge of building the bridge, and he wants me dead."

"I don't understand on thing though, why didn't you tell us that there were ninja after you?"

"As I said the land of waves is a poor country and we don't have enough money for anything above a C-rank mission. If you leave me then ill be killed for sure, then all of the people in wave will lose hope and they will hate ninja from Konoha my grandchild will be hateful towards Konoha for the rest of his life, not that it would be your fault."

"Hmmm…..well I guess it cant be helped. We'll continue escorting you."

Kakashi did a quick memory wipe on the two ninja and knocked them unconscious.

' **SHANNARO! Finally some action!'**

'**Yeah we can actually do something fun!'**

'**Hikari, it isn't going to be the most fun thing ever, but I agree that it is more fun then the missions that you have been doing Sakura-chan. I cant wait for the fun to begin.'**

'_I can understand inner saying these things but both of you, Hikari and Mamoru? Honestly and to think that you Mamoru, are my father's clan demon and you Hikari, are my mother's clan demon.'_

In Sakura's mind the darkness disappeared leaving behind a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and Sakura trees. In the meadow was a black and white version of Sakura and a dragon and a phoenix sitting next to her right under a sakura tree that was right in the center of the meadow, though this cherry blossom tree had white cherry blossoms.

-

-

-

-

-

Mikazuki no mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon): A sword technique which usually creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent. A jounin level technique. Requires good swordsmanship.

Dokumeki no jutsu (Poison extraction technique): The user focuses healing chakra into their hand and sends the chakra into the victim's body. The chakra then comes back to the user with poison in it. A jounin level technique. Requires perfect chakra control.

Kawarimi no jutsu (Body substitution technique): As implied in the name, the user substitues his or her body with a plant, animal, or anything else. This is used to escape dangerous situations such as many sharp projectiles being flung at the person. Sometimes you can even damage your opponent with this attack. A genin level technique.

-

Thanks for reading and waiting so patiently for me to write this chapter. If i can get down to writing it then the chapter is done in no time, the only problem is starting it. I have a poll on my profile page so please vote. Anyways please review, it encourages me to write faster. Also if you guys want any specfic couple action then tell me in your review. Ex. someone asked me for some kaka/saku so i tried to put some in. please vote in my poll i need to know if i have to change Sakura's look in the chunin exams. Well until next time, Ja Ne!

High Summoner Sakura :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people guess what I have the next chapter done! Woohoo! I felt bad for not updating for so long last time and I also got like 7 reviews for chapter 3 so I tried to update fast. I hope that this is fast because in my book this is like the speed of light. Oh yes I'm sorry that I stink at fight scenes please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto! (Gets glared at by all her friends) OK OK so I don't own Naruto there you happy, now I have to go cry in a corner.

**temari-chan****: **Yeah I think that Sakura should have been this way too, that's why I have this story.

**cherryblossom279: **Thanks for reviewing! I updated soon this time see?

**iWeasel: **Thanks I like Sakura to be strong; she is my favorite character after all. (I LOVE YOUR NAME!)

**blossomheartxoxo: **Thanks for reviewing again, sorry no kaka/saku this chapter I'll put some in next chapter.

**cherryblossom429: **I'll make it so that you can see the different demons when they are talking, thanks for the suggestion.

**HarunoSakura13: **Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like my story.

**sayaka nakamura: **Thanks I worked hard to come up with those names for the swords, and I had to look hard for that sword technique. I'm so happy that you like my story!

"talking"  
_'thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura and kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'**Mamoru'**

Here's chapter 4 for you loyal people!

-

-

-

-

-

As team 7 and Tazuna were walking down the path in the forest, Sakura was talking with her demons and inner.

'_Why do you think that this mission will now be 'fun' since it's dangerous?'_

'**Well Sakura-chan, we are demons, even if we are more calm than most. We like fights and action.'**

'_**Yes, and now you can finally show everyone that you aren't as weak as they think you are!'**_

'**And maybe you'll finally let one of out! I WANNA KICK SOME ASS DAMNIT!'**

'_Well you know that the seal that they placed on me to contain both Hikari and Mamoru only allows them to talk to me in my mind. I can't let either of you two out until I break that seal, seriously you guys aren't able to even give me much chakra through that seal.'_

'_**YEAH! I will break through this stupid seal, then I can finally help my precious Sakura-chan, NO ONE CAN HAVE MY SAKURA-CHAN SHE'S MINE!'**_

Hikari was holding a Sakura plushie and squeezing it to death while being slightly over protective.

'_Ok…and inner, letting you out would be too dangerous.'_

'**What, I'll be too powerful? Then I can kick all of their asses, SHANNARO!'**

'_No, the things you'll say, that's what makes you too dangerous.'_

'…**Yeah well, so what If I say things that are slightly insane?'**

'**Slightly? I do believe that the things that Sakura-chan doesn't hear are way more than 'slightly insane.'**

'_**Yeah I mean you had an argument with a puzzle piece for not fitting in the puzzle. Then you just burned it in rage.'**_

'_She what?! Well I didn't mean things like that; I meant her ahem, opinions about people, though now that you told me those things, I definitely won't let her out.'_

'**Aw man, see what you two did Mamoru and Hikari? Now I won't ever get out!'**

'_**Well once we break the seal, I'll help convince Sakura-chan that you can be let out. I want to share the fun, Mamoru isn't any fun to share the fun with, he's all serious.'**_

'**HELL YEAH I WILL GET LET OUT! WOOHOO!'**

'**You know this really makes me question your sanity you two.'**

'_Why did I have to be stuck with 2 demons in me again?'_

'_**Well, your mother's clan, the Junko (pure) clan, always puts me into the clan leader's first born daughter. You just happen to fit that criteria.'**_

'**And your father's clan, the Tsukiko (moon) clan, always puts me into the first child born after the previous container dies. Unfortunately for you, the previous container died from an unknown disease only hours before you were born.'**

'_Ok then why do I have inner sakura?'_

'**Heck, even I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. But now that I'm here, I have no intention of leaving!'**

'_Well at least I didn't inherit THAT from my father's clan.'_

'**Yes at least you didn't inherit THAT; it would have made your life so much harder when we still lived with our clan.'**

'_**Yes well, let's not talk about our lives before we came to Konoha yet.'**_

'**Yeah! Bad memories, and besides I have to go heard those hippos before they eat those cosmos flowers. NO BAD HIPPO YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE!'**

'**Inner always lightens the mood, ne Sakura-chan?'**

'_Yes she does but, I really should stop talking to you three now, I have to pay more attention since now this is a higher rank mission.'_

'_**Yes it's been so long since we've been on a hard mission, I MISS THEM! SO MUCH FUN!'**_

'_Yes well, goodbye until I can find some more free time.'_

'_**BYE BYE SAKURA-CHAN!'**_

'**SEE YA OUTER-CHAN!'**

'**Ja ne Sakura-chan.'**

'_Sayonara everyone.'_

As Sakura came back to reality she noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, apparently Naruto had thrown a kunai into the bushes thinking that something was there. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about something, Sakura couldn't hear what. Apparently nobody had noticed Sakura spacing out for the whole time after the battle.

A few minutes later they finally made their way out of the woods. In front of them was a small clearing with the path continuing straight on through it. To the right of the path was a large lake and to the left of the path was the dense forest that they had been trudging through.

Suddenly Naruto cried,

"THERE!"

And threw a kunai into the bushes. When he looked to see if he had hit anything, he found that he had barely missed a white rabbit. Naruto the proceeded to cry,

"Gomen usagi-chan, I didn't mean to nearly hit you with a kunai!"

When Sakura and Kakashi looked at the rabbit, they saw that it had white fur…in summer.

'_Hmmm that's odd… a rabbit that has white fur in summer…unless it's been bred in cold country and was put here as a replacement.'_

Both Sakura and Kakashi thought.

Then Sakura felt a chakra signature behind her.

"Get down now!"

She yelled, diving to the ground, Naruto and Sasuke went down too and Kakashi pulled Tazuna down with him. Right after they all dived down a giant sword flew over head and hit a tree, effectivly lodging itself into it. A form jumped onto the sword and said,

"Impressive, the little girl was able to detect me."

The man was wearing light blue pants with dark blue vertical stripes on them. He had camouflage leg warmers and his ninja sandals. He had no top on and the lower part of his face was covered in bandages. His hitate was on his forehead but it was sideways the metal was on the left side of his head.

The man then looked at the party below him and then focused on Kakashi.

"I see why my ninja weren't enough to deal with you, the famous copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi is with you."

Naruto looked confused, as did Sasuke.

'_Copy cat ninja, why is he called the copy cat ninja?'_

'**You'll just have to see now wont you kit.'**

'_Damn, I thought you went away, you were quiet for so long.'_

'**I can't leave you kit, I live inside you remember?'**

'_Yeah yeah, whatever Kyuubi,'_

'**Hey kit better pay attention if you 1) don't want to die and 2) want the answer to your question.'**

'_Ok ok smartass…'_

Right when Naruto came back Kakashi started to say something.

"Well if it isn't the famous missing nin Momichi Zabuza, the ex-legendary swordsman. If I'm fighting you then I guess I'll have to use this."

Right as he said that he raised his hand to his hitate that was covering his left eye and lifted it up so that it was resting on his forehead. The eye that was previously covered by his hitate was revealed. It was red with three black comma marks surrounding his black iris, he had the sharingan.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise,

"You have the sharingan?"

Before Kakashi could answer Zabuza answered for him,

"Oh I get to see the famous Hatake Kakashi's sharingan? The same sharingan that is rumored to have copied over a thousand jutsus, I feel honored."

Naruto looked more confused than ever and Sakura just looked on with slightly bored eyes,

"Shorengan, shorengan, everyone keeps saying that what exactly is a shorengan."

Sasuke answered for Kakashi,

"The SHARINGAN able to copy other jutsus among other things is usually found only in a certain clan, the clan that the kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit, belongs to. No one outside of that clan is able to have the kekkei genkai, only those in the clan may have it."

Kakashi then said to Zabuza,

"Once you see my sharingan your only fate is death."

Kakashi never once took his multicolored eyes off of Zabuza. Zabuza chuckled and said,

"Well then let's get this party started."

Zabuza jumped from the tree, grabbing his massive oversized sword with him. He went flying through the air and landed on the water of the lake. As he was pumping chakra to his feet to stand on the water, he started to perform hand signs. At the end of the hand signs he said,

"Kirigakure no jutsu."

The whole area became shrouded in a thick mist. Kakashi said,

"Protect Tazuna now! This battle is way out of your league."

The three genin stood around Tazuna in a defensive formation, Sasuke to the right of Tazuna, Naruto to the left of him and Sakura directly behind him. Kakashi stood in front of Tazuna. Naruto then asked Kakashi,

"Who is this Mochi Zabumoo anyways?"

"MOMOCHI ZABUZA is the master of the silent kill. He is capable of killing you without you making a sound of pain."

Sasuke stood shaking in fear,

'_This atmosphere, it's so tense, I can't take it anymore.'_

He started to raise his kunai but was stopped by a hand being placed over his own, it was Sakura's.

"Calm down Sasuke everything is going to be ok."

Kakashi turned around and, with an eye crinkle to show he was smiling, said,

"You are my students and I'll protect you with my life."

An eerie laugh was heard from somewhere within the mist.

"Well Kakashi, you better be intending to fulfill that promise because you'll have to right after I kill the bridge builder. You see the problem with that defensive formation is that it always leaves the weakest link alone."

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Sakura and grabbed his sword and started to swing it at Tazuna's head, with full intent to kill him. Right before the sword hit its make however; there was a loud clashing of swords. Sakura stood where Tazuna once stood with zetsumei drawn and held back Zabuza's sword with one hand.

'_Hm I thought that the girl was the weakest link, guess I was wrong maybe it was the blondie after all.'_

Zabuza applied more pressure and Sakura set her feet into the ground and held back his sword, with two hands now.

'**SHANNARO! Show him who the weakest link is now! Kick his ass into the ground Outer-chan!'**

'_**Kick his ass Sakura-chan, there is no way that this guy can beat my Sakura-chan! Damnit go Sakrua-chan go!'**_

'**Shhh I think we should be quiet for the time being, I think Sakura-chan needs to concentrate.'**

Meanwhile right next to Sakura, Naruto was staring at Sakura like she was some sort of goddess

'_Sakura-chan is awesome!'_

'**Hmm…there's something strange about that Sakura kid…'**

'_What was that Kyuubi?'_

'**Nothing kit, just focus on the battle, I don't need you dying on me now.'**

In his head so that Naruto couldn't hear he said,

'**I'll keep an eye on this Sakura kid, she's hiding something and I have a feeling that she's hiding something big and I want to know what, or who, it is.'**

Meanwhile Zabuza kept adding more and more pressure to his sword and was slowly winning the small battle he was having with Sakura. Zabuza smirked seeing that she couldn't last much longer if he just added a little more pressure, then he could kill Tazuna.

'**Damnit! Don't lose to him Outer-chan! We still have other things that we need to do!'**

'_**Yeah, Sakura-chan show him who's boss!'**_

'_Kuso I can't lose now!'_

Pumping chakra into her arms Sakura pushed against Zabuza's sword, successfully getting it off of her katana. She then roundhouse kicked his head but missed because he jumped away before she could land her kick. The kick hit the ground and made a few cracks in the ground.

Zabuza who, if you were to say was surprised then that would be an understatement, that the little girl could push his sword off her and kick so hard that it made cracks in the ground. He shook off the surprise of the sword thinking he was just going easy on her because she was a little girl.

'**Hells yeah! He's lucky that we didn't add any chakra to that kick or he would be dead meat now.'**

Right when Zabuza landed Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his throat.

"It's over Zabuza, give up you aren't getting Tazuna."

Zabuza just laughed at what Kakashi said,

"Oh you think it's over do you? Well, you better start rethinking that, because I'm just getting started."

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi suddenly turned into a puddle of water, Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

'_A mizu bushin!? I should have kept my eyes on him while he was flying through the air, not on Sakura to see if she was ok, I knew that she was ok. Why did I look at her? I have got to stop staring at her all the time! I am her sensei! SENSEI!'_

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him in the back. Kakashi twisted his body in midair so that he landed on the lake on his feet. When he landed there was a splash and Kakashi got wet. Kakashi looked at the water that was on him,

'_There shouldn't have been a splash when I landed on the water, and this water is slightly dense like there's something in it like chakra…'_

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise when suddenly Zabuza was in front of him and said,

"Suiron no jutsu."

Kakashi was suddenly captured in a hollow sphere of water. Zabuza's left arm was in the sphere maintaining the jutsu. Kakashi tried to find a weak point in the jutsu and Zabuza just said,

"Give up Kakashi, there is no weakness and the water that makes up this sphere is interlaced with my chakra making it ten times stronger than steel, there is no way that you can get out unless I want you to, which won't be happening."

Kakashi stopped his attempts to get out of the prison and yelled,

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura one of you take Tazuna and then split up and run, it'll be harder to find you that way. There's no way that you can beat him now that I'm captured just run."

Naruto said,

"But sensei what about you? We can take on this guy."

"NO NARUTO! This is no ordinary ninja, this is Momochi Zabuza."

"Yeah I know that so what?"

'**Hey kit, you better listen to your sensei guy and run.'**

'_No way, I can take on this guy.'_

Instead of Kakashi answering, Sakura answered.

"Momochi Zabuza formally from Kirigakure before he became a missing nin. If I remember correctly the test you have to take to become a genin in Kirigakure is different than the test you have to take in Konogakure."

"How different can it be?"

Naruto asked and Sasuke was secretly listening in because he needed to know as much as he could about other villages for his goal.

"They have to fight each other in order to become genin. The same people that you sweated with and laughed and cried with, you now had to forget that if you wanted to become a genin for Kirigakure."

Zabuza chuckled,

"Looks like someone did their homework."

"When you become a genin they sent you to a clearing, they then told you that if you wanted to become a genin then you had to take out everyone around you, you had no allies everyone is your enemy. The last one standing becomes a genin ninja. Though when Zabuza became a genin it was slightly different, when they were taken out to the clearing a child showed up. No one knew who the child, Zabuza, was or where he came from but, suddenly he started killing every genin in the clearing. The genin fought back but in the end they were all dead and Zabuza was the last one standing. Never having had been to the academy before and you killed all of those people who had."

"Yes…it felt so…. It felt so…. So…."

Naruto wanted to know what he wanted to say,

"So what?"

"so…… GOOD!"

Kakashi saw that he was going to use mizu bushin no jutsu to make a mizu bushin to take out his team and Tazuna.

"You three take Tazuna and do what I told you to do earlier!"

Instead of running Team 7 stayed put. Sasuke then said,

"No, we lost that option the second you were captured sensei. If we leave now and separate then he could just pick us off like flies, we stand a better chance if we stay here and work as a team to get you out of there."

Naruto said,

"Yeah sensei, even though you're always late and I yell at you, you're still our sensei and we will get you out of that water sphere of doom thingy."

Sakura added,

"Besides we would rather not follow the rules and not leave a comrade behind and be scum then follow the rules and leave a comrade behind, completely uncaring of them. In my book those who don't care about their comrades are much much lower than scum."

After the little speech that team 7 gave, Zabuza created a mizu bushin and had started to laugh.

"Pfft, you three think that you can take me on? Me, Momochi Zabuza, the ex-legendary swordsman? That's hilarious; I'll just have you show you that you should have listened to Kakashi over here."

Zabuza sent the mizu bushin towards the three genin. The three genin looked to each other and gave barely noticeable nods. Naruto started to do the very familiar hand signs,

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Twenty kage bushins appeared and, along with the real Naruto, surrounded 'Zabuza' in a circle. The mizu bushin just looked at the kage bushin and said,

"Oh, bushin and there's quite a lot of them too."

All at once the Naruto bushin jumped onto the Zabuza bushin and pinned him to the ground. The pile stayed there for a second then, all the clones were blown away, each disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Zabuza bushin stood with his sword drawn,

"Stupid bushin won't be able to beat me!"

As Naruto was sliding backwards from the force of Zabuza's sword swing he stuck his hand into his backpack looking for something. When he found it he yelled,

"Sasuke-teme!"

And threw it to him. Sasuke caught it and did a 360 degree turn and smirked. He then opened it and said,

"Demon wind shuriken!"

Zabuza just looked at Sasuke holding the shuriken and laughed,

"A shuriken, you won't be able to touch me with a shuriken."

Sasuke jumped into the air and did a flip to gain momentum and threw the shuriken. The shruiken went flying past the mizu Zabuza and straight for the real Zabuza.

'_Smart kid, he ignored my mizu bushin and went straight for me. Though he isn't smart enough.'_

As the shuriken was going to hit him, he caught it right out of the air, smirking in victory. Then he saw another shuriken heading straight for him.

'_What? There was another shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first?!'_

When the second shuriken was going to hit its target, Zabuza jumped over it.

"I told you that a shuriken can't touch me!"

Sasuke, instead of looking surprised or despaired, just smirked as if that was supposed to happen. Sakura appeared I front of him with zetsumei in her hand. She tried to stab Zabuza and he blocked her katana with the shuriken that he had in his hand. Smirking she applied more pressure and a bushin appeared behind him with a normal katana in its hand and swung at Zabuza's left arm the arm that held the jutsu that kept Kakashi immobile.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the team work that they used.

'_They perfectly executed a plan with perfect coordination with only the nod of a head to show what they were doing. I underestimated their tactical strategist minds and the amount of teamwork that they have.'_

Zabuza saw that he could either lose and arm and let the jutsu go or he could stop blocking the real Sakura and block the bushin, but then Sakura's katana would cut his left arm off and the same thing would happen as previously mentioned. Zabuza pulled his arm out of the path of the katana to keep his arm.

Kakashi landed on the water gasping for breath. Apparently the water prison had started to cut off his oxygen supply.

Zabuza was enraged that she could force him to dispel the jutsu like that. When he looked at her though she had just finished performing hand seals and said,

"Mizu Hashi no jutsu!"

A giant torrent of water came up from the lake and flew up, then it came down on Zabuza, forming a pillar like shape. As the water pillar was pouring over him the mizu bushin that was near the other three genin turned back into water and Kakashi had gotten back up. Sakura saw that Kakashi had gotten back up and said,

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei you take it from here."

Sakura canceled the jutsu and pumped chakra into her feet and jumped, propelling her towards the two genin and Tazuna.

'_**Mou, why did you stop Sakura-chan? We so had him there!'**_

'**Yes Sakura-chan, one more jutsu and he would be done for.'**

'**Damnit Outer-chan, why the hell did you run away!?'**

'_I haven't performed an advanced jutsu in a long time and I overestimated the amount of chakra that I needed and used way too much. Also I think it would be better for Kakashi-sensei to take him out, so as not to arise more suspicion about me then there already is.'_

'**Damn Outer-chan, why do you have to be so smart?'**

'_**Next time you are in a battle you are not going to back down, you ended just before it got really fun.'**_

'**Well I would prefer that Sakura-chan paid more attention to the battle so that she doesn't get killed.'**

'**Fine, but we are not done with this conversation Outer-chan.'**

'_Hai.'_

Over on the lake Kakashi and Zabuza were directly apart from each other. Suddenly they were together, pushing against each other, Zabuza with his over sized sword and Kakashi with a kunai. They pushed away from each other and started to perform the same hand signs at the same time.

'_Nani? He's copying me! He's using the same jutsu that I am!'_

As they finished their hand seals at the same time they both called out,

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Two water dragons rose up from the lake and started to attack each other. Each time the water dragons collided, water cascaded down. Kakashi and Zabuza circled, they stopped at the same time. Zabuza lifted his left arm and so did Kakashi. Everything that Zabuza did Kakashi also did.

'_What is he copying me?!'_

"Yes I am copying you Zabuza."

'_Can he read minds?'_

"Yes I can read your mind Zabuza."

As Zabuza looked at Kakashi trying to figure out what was going on he started to see a form next to Kakashi right as the three comas in Kakashi's sharingan started to swirl around his iris.

'_That's me! What's going on?!'_

Indeed Zabuza saw a silhouette of himself right next to Kakashi. Kakashi then said,

"You want to know what else I can do besides read your mind Zabuza?"

"What's that Kakashi?"

Zabuza asked entranced by his silhouette that was next to Kakashi not seeing that Kakashi was making hand signs.

"I can see the future, and in the near future I see your death Zabuza."

He finished making hand signs and said,

"Suiton: Daibakufuno no jutsu!"

A huge torrent of water came charging towards Zabuza and blasted him away.

'_No! That's what I was going to do!'_

He was blasted against a tree and suddenly shuriken and kunai were thrown at him, embedding themselves into his skin.

"AHHH!"  
Zabuza yelled in pain. Kakashi appeared on the branch above Zabuza.

"I told you that I saw your death in the near future."

"What are you, a demon?"  
"Hm, something like that."

Before Kakashi could deliver the killing blow, a senbon needle flew through the air and hit Zabuza's neck. Kakashi jumped down and checked his pulse, there was none. Suddenly a hunter nin from Kirigakure appeared on the branch Kakashi was on and said,

"Thank you for getting Zabuza for me. I'm sorry I wanted to deliver the killing blow, he was being quite elusive and I wanted to get revenge on him for that."

Naruto looked at the ninja and made a move to attack him. Kakashi stopped him by saying,

"Don't Naruto this is a hunter nin."

"What's a hunter nin?"

Sakura answered for Kakashi,

"Hunter nins are ninja who track down the missing ninja that have escaped from their village. They dispose of their bodies so that no one can find out the secrets of their village."

The hunter nin had jumped down and grabbed Zabuza in the time that I took for Sakura to explain to Naruto what a hunter nin is.

"Correct, now if you'll excuse me I must go dispose of Zabuza's body, sayonara."

The hunter nin did some quick one handed hand signs for Shunshin no jutsu and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto yelled as soon as he left,

"That guy looked our age, there is no way that he is a hunter nin!"

Kakashi sighed and said,

"Naruto there are kids in this world who are your age that are probably stronger than me, you'll just have to deal with it."

He then turned back to the path.

"Now, let's get going-"

Kakashi fell down in a dead faint. Naruto yelled,

"NO! Kakashi-sensei is dead! After all that work we went through it was all wasted!"

Sakura went up to Kakashi's body and sent her chakra through him, she then said,

"He's only fainted due to exhaustion of over using his sharingan. Someone will have to carry him."

When no one volunteered Sakura sighed and pumped chakra to her arms, she then lifted Kakashi, supporting his body with her own.

'**Damn guys, they never want to help.'**

'_**Hmph, they probably can't carry him.'**_

'**It would be too heavy for them.'**

'_Guys I'm exhausted so would you please be quiet so that I can carry Kakashi-sensei to Tazuna's house? Please?'_

'_**Hai'**_

They all chorused.

'_Arigato, though I think that there was something odd about that hunter nin but I'm probably just imagining it.'_

"Ok Tazuna lead the way to your house."

They started walking and in Naruto the Kyuubi said, so that Naruto couldn't hear,

'**Hmmm…I was right there is something odd about that Sakura, she spaces out way too much for an ordinary person and she knows jutsus that she shouldn't even have enough chakra to perform. I think I'm starting to get an idea of what's odd about Sakura'**

And so the three genin, Tazuna and an unconscious Kakashi made their way to Tazuna's house, after their first ninja battle. Well for most of them it was their first ninja battle.

-

-

-

-

-

Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist skill): A highly effective cover technique. Blankets the area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy. C-rank technique.

Mizu Bushin no jutsu (Water clone technique): Creates clones composed of water. When hit, it automatically dissolves and returns back into shapeless water. This one is capable of attacking. The clone has 1/10 of the power of the original. It can only be controlled while still in a certain radius of the user. A C-rank technique.

Mizu Hashira no jutsu (Water pillar technique): A giant torrent of water goes above the target and smashes down onto them in the shape of a pillar. A-rank technique, requires a large water source and a large amount of chakra.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water element: Water dragon blast): A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by an extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. B-rank technique.

Suiton: Daibakufuno no jutsu (Water element: Great waterfall technique): Sends a large spinning torrent of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra.

Shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker technique): This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand, leaves, or cherry blossoms to mask their disappearance or appearance. C-rank technique.

-

Yay another chapter done! And one of the hardest ones for a little while since basically the whole chapter is a fight scene. This is the longest chapter yet so that i can make up to you guys for my late update. As usual please vote on the poll I have on my profile and please review, it seriously makes me update faster. Please look on my profile for a note on my updating. I'm tired it's 11:33 at night so oyasumi nasai!

High summoner sakura


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey people I'm finally updating this story. I know I shouldn't have made that other story but it wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. So yeah I've been really busy and stuff but I tried to make this as long as possible as an apology. I don't know if I succeeded so yeah, anyways reviews!

**Mag'z**: Thanks for the review, I'm so glad that you liked my story.

**Kateshav**: Ok, thanks for telling me how to spell Gato and thanks for reviewing.

**Itasaku29:**Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Nejisakura: **Glad you like the story.

**sayaka nakamura: **I'm glad that you like Sakura now and thanks for reviewing my story twice!

**Sakura angel 4eva: **So glad that people like my story, I thought that no one would like it.

**Blossomheartxoxo: **Wow, you have reviewed basically every chapter that I wrote so far! I'm so glad that you like my story! :D

**xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx:** You changed your pen name I like it, and you also reviewed basically all of my chapters! I loved your review it made my day! X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, why do you think it's called a FANFICTION?

"talking"

'thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

Here's chapter 5 for all you patient people!

-

-

-

-

-

As Kakashi opened his eyes, he was met with blinding sunlight. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was lying on something soft. He also became aware of a weight on his chest, once his eyes got used to the light he saw that it was Sakura.

'She must have fallen asleep while waiting for me to wake up.' Kakashi realized.

He fondly patted her head, gently so as not to wake her up. Before Kakashi could look at Sakura any more, Naruto barged in yelling,

"HEY TEME LET'S SEE IS KAKASHI IS AWAKE YET!"

Sasuke showed up behind Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Dobe, if you actually looked you would see that he's awake, and Sakura is here too."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei is alive! YAY, we won't have to get a new sensei!"

"Sakura told you many times that he was only unconscious from overuse of the sharingan."

Sasuke said while rolling his eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

"Who are you calling dobe, teme?"

"You dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Do-"

"TOJIKOMERU BAKAS!"

Everyone currently in the room, and others around the house, came and looked at a just awoken and annoyed Sakura in surprise. Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth, looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

'Oh no! Inner how did you get out?'

'**Well, looks like you were so tired from keeping an eye on Kakashi that you couldn't suppress me so my words came out of your mouth.'**

'_You know that wasn't very nice, though they did deserve it, they woke Sakura-chan up from her sleep.'_

'_**Yeah! They were annoying! My precious Sakura-chan needs her sleep!'**_

'Yes well, be quiet for now, I need to get us out of this fix, without revealing you guys.'

Sakura took her hand off her mouth and said,

"Gomen nasai Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, demo I don't like to be woken up from my sleep so I can be a little grumpy. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Sakura had gotten up and bowed to both Naruto and Sasuke in an apology.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said,

"It's ok Sakura-chan, actually we should be apologizing, we woke you up right?"

"That's fine; I had to wake up soon anyways."

A young woman with long black hair came into the room behind Tazuna and said,

"Daijobu, Kakashi-san?"

"Hai, arigato."

Tazuna stepped forward and gestured to the black haired woman,

"Meet my daughter, Tsunami."

Then pointed to a young boy with black spiky hair,

"And this is my grandson, Inari."

Tsunami bowed and said,

"Nice to meet you Kakshi-san."

Kakashi smiled and said,

"The pleasure's all mine Tsunami-san."

He then turned to his team and asked,

"Do you think that there was something funny about that hunter-nin?"

"No."

Naruto said, Sasuke shook his head 'no' and Sakura just looked thoughtful.

'So, maybe I was right, there was something odd about that about that hunter-nin?'

'**Nah, I just think you're being paranoid.'**

'_Inner, be quiet, that Kakashi guy is saying something.'_

"That hunter-nin took Zabuza's body away. Hunter-nin are trained to deal with the body right on the spot. Also the weapons that he used, senbon needles, aren't normally deadly unless you hit a vital organ or pressure point that is right near the surface of the skin. Furthermore he hit Zabuza's neck, there are no vital spots in the neck."

The three genin's eyes widened Sasuke said,

"So what you're saying is that the hinter-nin was trying to help Zabuza?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But you checked his pulse; you said that there was none! Even if that hunter-nin was trying to help Zabuza he would have been too late!"

Naruto yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears. Once he was done yelling everyone uncovered their ears and Sakura replied,

"Hunter-nins are trained to know and memorize every aspect of the human body; they know every pressure point and organ. They know how to give someone a quick painless death, or how to give them a long agonizing death. For a hunter-nin, putting someone into a temporary state of death would be no problem. Though why a hunter-nin would want to help Zabuza is something I have yet to figure out."

"I think that the hunter-nin was only formally with Kirigakure and he is a missing-nin like Zabuza. He is his accomplice and backup if anything goes wrong, like that battle."

Kakashi stated, Naruto sat there for a second, thinking over what Kakashi said and then asked in a surprisingly serious voice,

"So you're saying that Zabuza is alive?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

Instead of looking horrified or scared, Naruto smiled and yelled,

"Yatta! Now I can finally show that guy what I'm really made of!"

Kakashi sighed,

"Naruto it isn't that easy. You three need more training; Zabuza is probably recovering right as we speak."

With Zabuza and the hunter-nin

The hunter-nin looked at Zabuza's 'dead' body,

"I'll remove the bandages, and then take out the needles to let some of the blood flow out."

He reached for the bandages and was about to take them off, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could.

"I'll do that."

"Good to see that you're awake Zabuza."

"You're getting more ruthless Haku, take off that mask."

The hunter-nin, now known as Haku, took off his mask. His face was very feminine and so was his voice. If you had just met him, you would think he was a woman.

"Well I had to fool those Konoha ninja."

"Yeah well you did a good job fooling them with your outfit. Why don't you just get rid of that mask?"

"I have good memories with this mask."

Zabuza shrugged and started to haphazardly pull out the senbon needles in his neck.

"You know Zabuza, if you keep haphazardly pulling out those senbon needles out then you really will die."

Zabuza stared at Haku and then laid back down.

"Gah, I feel so exhausted."

"Well, you did have a death experience; you shouldn't be able to move freely for at least two weeks. Though knowing you, you'll be moving in half that time."

"One week until I can beat Kakashi, now that I know how to beat the sharingan there's no way I can lose."

With team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you going to train us? You should be able to move for a few days, and even then you shouldn't be able to do anything strenuous for at least one week, if not more."

Sakura asked Kakashi replied.

"As soon as I can walk I'll train you guys. It won't require anything too strenuous; my body should be able to handle it."

"Why even try?"

"Huh?"

The three genin and Kakashi looked for the source of the voice. It was Inari.

"You won't beat him. They'll beat you and you'll just end up dying, so why bother? You'll never get strong enough to beat Zabuza."

'**Wha- did that punk just call us weak?!'**

'_**I swear, let him have it Sakura-chan. He can't insult MY Sakura-chan and get away with it!'**_

'_Don't kill him, just frighten him enough so that he has nightmare for months after this,'_

'**Screw frightening him, terrify the little bastard. He will not call us weak!'**

'_**Then smash his skull into the ground!'**_

Sakura breathed a mental sigh,

'No, I will not injure or torture anyone unless completely necessary. And Inner burning the cosmos flowers around you will now help. Please stop before you burn down the whole meadow.'

'**Hai Outer-chan.'**

'Arigato.'

Back to reality.

Before anyone could reply to what Inari said, he turned his back on them and left the room. Naruto was fuming,

"WHY THAT LITTLE! I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

Before Naruto could do anything drastic, Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his collar,

"Dobe, you can't hurt our customer's grandson."

"Hey! Let me go! I just want to teach him a lesson!"

Tsunami stepped forward and said,

"Gomen nasai, he's just a bit bitter about the who Gato thing."

Sakura looked at her,

"That's understandable. Naruto-san you can't hurt him so please don't try or I'll have to tie you to one of the trees outside until you stop."

Sakura smiled an I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop smile. Naruto thought that the smile was even scarier and more effective than one of Sasuke's Uchiha death glare, causing him to quickly say,

"Hai, Sakura-chan! No need to tie me to a tree."

Sakura looked pleased and said,

"Ok now let's leave and let Kakashi-sensei get some rest that he can recover faster."

They all left the room. While Kakashi was falling asleep he realized something.

'I never asked about their strategy, how they were so perfectly coordinated, oh well, I'll ask them before I start training.'

With that Kakashi fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A few days later

Zabuza was lying in a bed with Haku by him. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a short man with two other men on either side of him. Each of the men had a katana strapped around their waist, prepared to use it at any time to defend themselves or their boss.

The short man walked towards the bed Zabuza was laying down on. He stopped by Zabuza's bed and said,

"Pathetic. The demon of the mist is pathetically lying on a bed, licking his wounds. Seriously, you call yourself the best there is and you can't even beat some stupid ninja. I'm starting to doubt your abilities. How bad are these wounds? Let's see shall we?"

He started to reach for Zabuza but a hand suddenly and painfully gripped his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch him with your filthy hands Gato!"

The short man, now identified as Gato, sneered at Haku.

"What are you going to do about it, girly man?"

Haku didn't reply; instead a loud crack was heard. Gato screamed in pain. The two body guards started to draw their kakanas but before they could, Haku was in between them with each of their katanas to their necks.

"You better get out of here, because I'm in a really foul mood right now."

Gato ran for the door, with his body guards chasing after him. Before he exited the door he looked back at Haku and Zabuza,

"You better kill that bridge builder soon, or else!"

Right when he closed the door, a senbon needle embedded itself into the door and an 'eep' was heard on the other side of the door, followed by retreating footsteps.

Haku turned back to Zabuza with a smile on his feminine face,

"Those annoying people are finally gone."

Zabuza looked at Haku, who had pulled back the covers,

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Zabuza was holding a kunai in his hand, Haku chuckled,

"Yes but it's too early to kill Gato off. He hasn't paid us yet."

Zabuza sighed,

"You're right, so how long do I have until I can get out of this damn bed?"

"A few more days I would say."

Haku went to the door and took out the senbon needle,

"I need to go make sure that I didn't leave anything that those ninja might be able to track to us at the clearing."

Haku opened the door and left.

With team 7

Kakashi was finally able to walk now, with the help of crutches. Today was the first training session; they were in a small forest clearing facing Kakashi who was standing in front of them with a serious expression on his face.

"Today is the first day of your training. For this training you will have to put your life on the line, you might not come out alive but if you do then, in some ways, you will be more powerful than some jounin ninja."

Naruto was squirming in anticipation,

"What is it? What is it? I want to know now!! Tell me, tell me tell me!"

"We are going to…."

He took a deep breath to make his announcement more dramatic,

"Climb trees."

The three genin fell over anime style and when they got back up they looked at Kakashi like he had three head and started talking in Korean.

"Ummm…..sensei? We already know how to climb trees."

Sakura said like she was talking to someone who was insane. Naruto didn't say his response so quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! We waited all this time for this training and you tell us that we have to climb trees?! I thought that we would learn how to do a cool jutsu or something!"

Kakashi sighed at the genin,

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say we're going to climb trees, without using your hands."

The three genin just stared at him, truly questioning his sanity,

"How the hell are we going to do that? You have to use your hands to climb trees, are you insane!?"

Naruto yelled.

"Just watch."

Kakashi made a hand seal. The he walked up to the tree and started to walk up it, like he was walking down the street. He stopped when he reached a branch about halfway up the tree and looked back at his team. Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was god, Sasuke looked impressed, and Sakura just, well, looked.

'Oh, he was talking about chakra molding; he warped it so much that I didn't know what he was talking about.'

'**How bad does he think we are? Obaa-san taught us that ages ago.'**

'_I don't think they teach chakra concentration at the academy in Konoha, judging from the looks on those two guy's faces.'_

'_**Well then Sakura-chan, kick their asses!'**_

'I'm trying to hear what Kakashi-sensei is saying, you are making it very hard with your loud talking.'

'_**Hai, SHUT UP YOU TWO, MY SAKURA-CHAN IS TRYING T LISTEN TO SOMETHING AND YOU TWO BLABBERMOUTHS ARE MAKING IT TOO DIFFICULT FOR HER!'**_

There was no response.

'_**That's better, now you can listen to him right Sakura-chan?'**_

Sakura did a mental sweat drop,

'Hai, arigato Hikari.'

'_**No problem Sakura-chan.'**_

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was a magician.

"How did you do that?"

Kakshi looked at Naruto and sighed,

"Sakura will you please explain to Naruto what I just did, you must know about chakra control and chakra molding."

"Hai sensei."

She turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You know about chakra right Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head,

"Eh, kinda, sorta, not really, no?"

"Ok then, we'll start there. Chakra is the energy ninja uses to perform jutsus. This energy comes from two different sources, the body energy that is collected from every cell of the body, and the spirit energy that comes from experience and training often. These two energies are classified as, of course, spirit and body energy. In order to perform jutsus, you make hand seals, or hand signs, or a series of them. When you do that you take some of each energy and combine, or mold, them together. This is known as chakra molding. You get that right Naruto-san and Sasuke-san?"

"Hai Sakura-chan, you use two energies and mold them together to use jutsus."

Sasuke just nodded his head in affirmation. Sakura looked pleased.

"You do have to use different amounts of chakra to perform a technique though. You won't use the same amounts of chakra to perform henge no jutsu as when you perform katon: goukakyuu no jutsu. You can use lots of spirit and body energy but, if you cannot maintain the balance between the balances between those two, then your jutsu will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy like that will leave you at the disadvantage of a shorter fighting time. So if you are good at molding chakra then you don't waste chakra and you will be able to fight longer."

Naruto looked confuzzled,

"Then how will we be able to do that?"

"Most ninja do it by molding the right amount of chakra in the right location. Molding chakra in the right place is difficult even for the most advanced ninja. So if you master this then you will be more advanced, in some ways, than some jounin ninja."

Kakashi smiled at Sakura,

"Looks like Iruka had at least one smart student, even if she showed up at the academy late. The amount of chakra required to climb trees is quite subtle, and it is said that the hardest place to mold your chakra is in the bottom of your feet. If you master this then, in theory, you will be able to learn any jutsu. You will have to maintain the amount of molded chakra in your feet at a constant amount. Many ninja have to mold their chakra in battle, making it harder to maintain that chakra amount. Of course if I keep lecturing you then we will get nowhere. "

Kakashi took three kunai and threw them down to the genin.

"Since you aren't good enough yet to walk up the tree, run up to it to give yourself a boost. Then run up the tree to the best of your ability and use the kunai to mark where that spot is. Then try to make a new mark above your previous mark. Got it?"

The three genin picked up the kunai in front of them.

"Hai."

Naruto put his hands together to form a hand seal.

'Ok, focus your chakra into your feet.'

The grass in front of the three genin rustled from the chakra being focused into their feel.

'Yosh! Here I go!'

The three genin ran to their separate trees, Naruto got two steps up his then fell and hit his head on the ground.

'ITAI!'

Naruto rolled around on the ground holding a large bump on the top of his head. Sasuke got about a fourth of the way up the tree but his foot suddenly crushed part of the tree. He quickly made a mark in the tree and back flipped so that he landed on his feet.

'This is harder than I thought to maintain the chakra in your feet. Put too much and you break through the tree, not enough and you end up like the dobe over there.'

Naruto was still rolling on the ground holding his head.

"This is kind of fun,"

Was heard from above. Everyone looked up and saw a slightly panting Sakura up in the highest branch of her tree. Naruto looked at Sakura in amazement.

"Wow! Great job Sakura-chan!"

Sakrua sent him a smile and Naruto almost melted at the sight of her smile. Kakashi smiled, or at least he gave an eye crinkle.

"Looks like the only female of the team has the best chakra control."

Sakura was surprised, impressed, and angry all the same time but, ever the stoic Uchiha, he just gave a small

"Hn"

Sakura was sitting on the tree branch slightly panting while Naruto and Sasuke molded their chakra again and ran up their trees.

'The seal hurt more than I thought I would, I almost lost my maintenance of my chakra.'

'**Well it seems to hurt more if you try to mold more chakra or if you try to mold chakra for a long time and need to concentrate.'**

'_Even though you mastered this weeks ago with Obaa-san, your concentration is still thrown off by the seal?'_

'_**Don't blame my Sakura-chan for being unable to concentrate while in pain. We have no idea how much pain she's in so we should try to find a way to break the seal faster instead of you loafing around all the time.'**_

'_You're the one that loafs around all the time with Inner-chan. Last time you almost blew up the meadow together.'_

'…_**..shut up.'**_

'**Yeah! It was fun, and it's not like we can't get another place to stay.'**

'_Yes well, Sakura-chan has to imagine up another place that will be different from this one, and I quite like this meadow scenery.'_

'Am I not here or something?'

'_**OMG! I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean for you to feel left out! I'm so sorry, don't hate me!'**_

Sakura did a mental sweat drop, (Wow she seems to be doing a lot of those lately.)

'I don't hate you, besides I should really be paying attention to the training. Before I go though, I have one more question.'

'_What is it Sakura-chan?'_

'Why is it that the seal is only painful when I try to mold it without using jutsus or when I'm trying to do sealing jutsus?'

'_Well, we don't know but if we try to examine the seal more then we'll probably have the answer.'_

'Ok, well I got to go; Kakashi-sensei is trying to talk to me.'

"Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei, what did you say?"

"I said that since you have such exceptional chakra control, you are dismissed from this exercise."

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei, though I would like to stay here and watch Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, just to make sure they don't injure themselves or each other. I do have some knowledge in medical jutsus, though not much."

'I think you have more knowledge than just a little bit.'

Kakashi thought in his head, of course he didn't voice these thoughts and instead said,

"Ok do as you please, I'm going back to Tazuna's house."

Sakura nodded at Kakashi and jumped down from her tree branch and sat down at the base of the tree, her back leaned against it.

A few hours later and Naruto and Sasuke were molding their chakra and running up their trees.

'Wow, they have a lot of stamina.'

'**Yeah, even I'm impressed that they aren't passed out yet.'**

'Where are Mamoru and Hikari, I don't sense them in the meadow.'

'**They're down by the seal, trying to figure out how to break it.'**

'Oh I see.'

'**Hey Outer-chan, Naruto and Sasuke are trying to talk to you.'**

"-ra-chan, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hai?"

"Sasuke-teme and I were trying to ask for pointers on chakra molding."

Sakura looked at them with surprise, Naruto was looking at her with puppy eyes and Sasuke was looking over her shoulder avoiding eye contact.

'They're asking for help from me?'

'**Yeah, I thought that Naruto would be too stubborn or hard headed to ask and Sasuke has his manly pride and his Uchiha pride, not a good combination.'**

'Well they asked so I'll help.'

Sakura turned to the two guys.

"Well you have to focus on the tree and nothing else. I know you two want to compete with each other but you have to use all of your focus on the tree. Also if you just take your chakra and place it in your feet, trying to make it come to a complete standstill, it won't work. Your chakra has to be moving so that it molds with the tree easier. It's best if you have it move in a controlled circle on the bottom of your feet the whole time. Those two tips should help you but now I should go guard Tazuna."

As Sakura got up and started to walk away Naruto yelled a loud,

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

And even Sasuke said a small and quiet thank you. Sakura looked back, smiled and waved, then headed back to guard Tazuna.

Later that night

Ever since, Kakashi and Sakura hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke after they left the forest, 12 hours ago. (They left the clearing at 8am and it is now 8pm.)

Right before they sat down the door opened and Naruto and Sasuke collapsed on the floor panting. Sakura ran over to them and helped each of them into a chair at the table. They slouched onto the table and said, between pants,

"We pant made it pant pant to the pant top pant pant of the pant tree."

Sakura looked at both of them for a moment and, totally unlike her, jumped up and tackled them into a hug yelling,

"CONGRADULATIONS NARUTO-SAN AND SASUKE-SAN!"

She kissed the top of their heads and continued to hug them; the two boys were too shocked to say anything. When Sakura pulled away, she looked at them sternly,

"Now both of you eat something, so that you can regain your chakra, we don't want you dying from lack of it now do we?"

They all sat down and ate dinner and soon went to bed.

The next morning

Sakura woke up and went to Sasuke and Naruto's room. Sasuke was fast asleep, recovering his chakra, but Naruto was gone. Sakura thought he was in the kitchen so she headed over there. When she got there she only saw Kakashi, Tsunami and, Tazuna, Inari was still in his room.Sakura sat down next to Kakashi,

"Do you know where Naruto-san is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm…now that you mention it I haven't seen him."

Sakura let out a small sigh,

"He probably went training then."

'He'll collapse from lack of chakra.'

'**Idiot, now you'll go look for him won't you?'**

'Yes, he is my teammate after all.'

'**And you're going to do it before breakfast, aren't you?'**

'The sooner I find him the better.'

'**Damn, now I have to wait to eat, damn Naruto.'**

Sakura stood up from the table and headed to the door.

"I'm going to try and find Naruto-san."

Then she went out the door.

With Haku and Zabuza

"You should be able to get up soon Zabuza."

"Good, I'm sick of this bed."

"Well, I have to get some herbs for your recovery, I'll be back soon."

Haku left through the door once again.

In the forest

Haku was walking through the forest when he was something orange and yellow lying on the ground. When he got closer he saw that it was one of the ninja that fought against Zabuza. Haku knelt beside him and looked at him. It looked like he was sleeping.

'I could kill him now, it would be so easy….'

Haku reached for Naruto's throat but, right before he could reach his throat, he went for his shoulder and shook it instead.

"Hey wake up; you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a woman with long black hair and a pink kimono on with a basket next to her. Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. The woman looked at him.

"What were you doing out here so early?"

Naruto took on the air of pride and said,

"I was training, I'm a ninja you know, but what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just picking herbs, you want to help me?"

"Sure."

They walked a little ways and stopped when they found the herbs. They started to pick them and the woman asked,

"Why were you training so early in the morning?"

"I want to get stronger to become the hokage of my village."

"Well, do you have someone precious to you that you want to protect? You will only become truly strong when you have someone you want to protect."

Many people went through Naruto's mind, Kakashi, Iruka, the hokage, Sakura, even Sasuke.

"Yeah I have people I want to protect, how about you?"

Yes, I have someone that I want to protect. I would do anything for his dream to come true."

She stood up,

"Well, thank you for helping me with collecting my herbs."

"No problem."

The woman started to walk down the path but suddenly stopped,

"Oh yes, and I'm a guy."

Then walked out of sight. Naruto just stared at where she, he, once stood.

"NANI?!"

Sakura was walking down the forest trail when she was a man with long black hair and a pink kimono. They passed by each other without saying anything but Sakura got a bad feeling from that guy, like she had seen him before.

'Oh well, I'm probably just blowing things way out of proportion. I probably saw him while I was walking around the village with Tazuna.'

She walked a little further and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the path.

"Naruto-san, Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us."

"Ok."

They walked back towards Tazuna's house, unaware that things were going to get very hectic and dangerous really soon.

-

-

-

-

-

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Element, Grand Fireball technique): A technique where the user builds up chakra in their chest and blows a large ball or fire from their mouth.

Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique): The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

-

Dobe: dope

Teme: bastard

Tojikomeru: shut up

Baka: idiot

Gomen nasai: I'm so sorry.

Demo: but

Daijobu: are you ok?

Hai: yes, yeah

Arigato: thank you

Sensei: teacher

Yatta: Woohoo

Yosh: ok

Itai: ouch

Nani: what

-

Well here is the fifth chapter of the cherry blossom reborn. I'm surprised that I could put aside this much time to do this and my mom's getting angry so I better get off soon.

Please remember to vote on my poll, i need more votes! Well as always review, ja ne!

High summoner sakura


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that I said that this was going to be a long chapter but I just wanted to get something out there. This will be replaced by the full chapter once I'm done with it, it needs some revision.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Got it?

"talking"

'thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

Enjoy the long awaited 6th chapter of TCBR!

-

-

-

-

-

When Sakura and Naruto got back Sasuke had woken up and Kakashi was still at the table, reading Icha Icha paradise. The blonde looked at Kakashi as he entered,

"You wanted to see us Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi stopped giggling but didn't look up from his book,

"Eh? No not really, just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself or something."

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T KILL MYSELF! I CAN'T BE HOKAGE IF I'M DEAD!"

Sakura flinched from Naruto's loud voice right next to her ear.

'…**.Must kill Naruto. First he delays breakfast and then he makes us deaf. LET ME OUT OUTER-CHAN! I have to give him a piece of my mind!'**

Inner Sakura was punching the ground in the meadow, creating quite a ruckus.

'No I am not going to let you out. Now it might be in your best interest that you be quiet or you'll wake up Mamoru and Hikari. Remember what happened the last time you woke them up?'

Inner Sakura immediately stopped and a shiver ran through her body,

'**God don't remind me…..so scary….who would have thought that demons could be so, well, demonic?'**

Sakura just stared at her inner,

'Well they are demons so they would be demonic if you made them angry….'

Inner Sakura crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out childishly at Sakura,

'**Well aren't you miss know it all? Hmph.'**

Sakura just mentally sighed,

'I don't know how Mamoru and Hikari put up with you.'

Inner Sakura didn't reply, instead she went to a sakura tree and started to brood under it.

'**Whatever.'**

Sakura felt someone shaking her. Focusing her mind to the present she found, as always, that it was Naruto. Once he noticed that she wasn't spacing out, he stopped shaking her. He took a step back and looked at her,

"Jeeze Sakura, you space out a lot."

"Gomen nasai Naruto-san."

Naruto shook his head,

"Nah, you don't have to be sorry, Kakashi-sensei was just telling us something."

He turned back to Kakashi who was sweat dropping,

"Um, thank you Naruto. As I was saying I think that both Naruto and Sasuke should perfect their chakra control and Sakura can protect Tazuna."

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face,

"Why do we have to practice our chakra control again? We made it to the top of the tree, that should be enough."

Kakashi shook his index finger back and forth in a 'tsk tsk' manner,

"Just because you climbed to the top once doesn't mean you mastered the exercise. Do you think you can make it to the top of the tree every time you try? I want you two to practice until you can climb over halfway up the tree every time you try."

Sasuke looked away,

"Fine."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, then at Sakura.

"You're going to send Sakura by herself? What if Zabuza comes to kill Tazuna? Or what if she falls off the uncompleted bridge?"

Naruto gasped,

"Or what if someone tries to molest my Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke turned around; his face took on a barely noticeable look of horror at the last sentence. Naruto ran to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist in a vice grip hug.

"No one is going to touch my Sakura-chan! I don't want to lose her, don't make her go by herself!"

Chibi tears were flowing from Naruto's eyes as he stared at Kakashi, begging him not to let her go. Kakashi sweat dropped at Naruto's antics. Though in the back of his mind he was worried about the pinkette, he quickly brushed it off. Sakura stared at Naruto quizzically wondering why he cared so much and slightly annoyed that he thought she couldn't take care of herself.

'**Ne, he likes you outer-chan.'**

'Of course he likes me. I like him too, that doesn't give him a reason to think that I can't take care of myself.'

Inner Sakura ignored the last part and gaped at Sakura.

'**OMG, you like him?! Why didn't you tell me? You are so lucky that Hikari and Mamoru are examining the seal since they woke up a few minutes ago. You know how overprotective they are of you.'**

Sakura stared at Inner Sakura like she was crazy, which she is.

'Well of course I like him; he is my friend after all. Don't you usually have to like a person in order to be friends with them?'

'**Wait, you mean you like him like a friend?'**

'Yes? What other way were you thinking?'

Inner Sakura just shook her head and sighed,

'**Never mind outer-chan, just forget I said anything.'**

Sakura mentally shrugged and focused back onto Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I am perfectly capable of defending myself from these molesters whoever they may be. I am not going to fall off a bridge, what kind of kunoichi would do that? Zabuza should still be recovering from his wounds so it would be impossible for him to attack me. So will you please stop worrying about me?"

"But Sakura-chan, how will I be sure that you are ok?!"

Sasuke slightly shook his head in agreement. Sakura thought about it for a second.

"Well…I could visit you two while you are training."

Sasuke stepped up and pulled Naruto off Sakura, finally having reached the end of his patience with Naruto-Sakura contact.

"Dobe, Sakura can protect herself. Now let's go before you do anything else stupid."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest while pouting. Kakashi just sighed at his team, he seems to have gotten the more odd bunch.

"While you three do that I'm going to stay here and guard Tsunami and Inari."

Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the door,

"Ok, see ya later Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto yelled, Sasuke bonked him on the head for his loud yelling. They exited the house but not before throwing a worried glance towards Sakura. Tazuna stood up soon after they left and also walked towards the door,

"Cmon, if you're going to guard me squirt then you better get a move on."

He walked out the door. Sakura hesitated for a moment,

'My katanas are upstairs….'

'**Meh, you won't need them. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Zabuza probably can't even eat on his own let alone attack you. You said it yourself, you're fine.'**

'Ok, I'll leave them here just this once then.'

Nodding her head in affirmation, Sakura ran out the door to catch up with Tazuna. Kakashi was reading his book, I mean guarding the house as they left. He glanced up as they walked by the window.

'Stupid overprotectivness kicking in. I won't need to follow her…..yeah Naruto and Sasuke are overprotective enough, they'll somehow make sure she's safe.'

Reassuring himself, he settled into the chair and engrossed himself in his book, giggling occasionally.

With Tazuna and Sakura

Sakura was currently sitting on the side of the bridge watching Tazuna.

"Ne Tazuna-san,I still don't get what is so important about this bridge."

Tazuna continued working while speaking.

"Wave is a small island country. We didn't have much but that was alright. It was a pleasant life, peaceful. Then Gato came and took over the sea surrounding us, effectively cutting off our supplies. We would stand up to him but he has his thugs to protect him. The villagers have all lost hope. Then we started to build this bridge and their hope started to build again. We have to finish this bridge, if we do then Gato's choke hold on us will finally be released. I don't expect you to understand the sheer importance of this bridge, squirt. The bottom line is that I must finish this bridge, it's my dream I guess you could say."

Tazuna had stopped working and was looking up at the sky. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that the hand belonged to Sakura.

"if this is your dream then you chase it. As long as I'm here no one is going to interrupt or destroy your dream. I promise you to the best of my ability."

With a small smile she removed her hand from his shoulder and went back to where she was sitting. Tazuna sighed.

"You aren't enough to protect my dream squirt."

"Maybe not but, I know Naruto-san would fight tooth and nail to protect your bridge. Kakashi-sensei is already here which translates he'll risk his own life and position as a shinobi for going against the hokage. Sasuke-san respects you for risking yourself so he will help also. Alone I might not be enough but together we might just stand a chance.

Tazuna, who was still looking at the sky, smiled.

"You just might squirt, you just might."

With Naruto and Sasuke

Both Naruto and Sasuke were panting on the ground. They managed to make it halfway up the tree about half of the times they tried. They stood up, concentrated chakra into the bottom of their feet, and ran up the tree. Both of them made it a little more than halfway up their respective tree. They grabbed onto a branch and sat on it, taking a break from the constant chakra molding. Naruto looked over to Sasuke,

"Hey Sasuke-teme."

"What dobe?"

"How do you feel about Sakura-chan? Do you think she's another fan girl or do you think that you might like her?"

Sasuke sat there in silence and Naruto thought that he wasn't going to answer so he turned back to looking at the sky. Then he heard a barely audible voice.

"…I might like her….."

Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha.

"Well you can't have her teme. She's mine so don't try anything."

Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

"I don't see your name on her dobe."

"Well I'll make her like me so you better back off!"

"No."

"What did you say teme?!"

"Are you deaf baka? I said N-O and just in case you can't spell either, that spells no."

"Grrr, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"………Dobe."

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Simultaneously they jumped off the branch they were sitting on, flipping and landing soundlessly on the balls of their feet. They raced up the tree again and again trying to beat the other in an unspoken competition.

With Kakashi

He was just sitting on the same chair at the table still reading his book. Nothing had changed about him.

With Sakura and Tazuna

They were currently walking around the small town. They seemed to be heading for a small building and Tazuna spoke without turning to Sakura.

"I have to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight."

"Ok."

They entered a shop, if you could call it that. A store clerk greeted them warmly as Sakura looked around; there was almost nothing on the shelves. There were a few puny carrots and miniscule cabbage but not much more.

'They really have nothing don't they?'

'**Yeah it's sad. SHANNARO, we have to protect the bridge builder until he finishes the bridge. There is no way we are going to leave the village like this. Did you see all those people begging for food?'**

'Yes and most of them were kids.'

_Exactly. Now we promised Tazuna that we would protect his dream. Now there is no way in hell that anyone is killing Tazuna. If they do they have to get through us er, you.'_

While Sakura was talking to her inner, a guy came up behind Sakura. He touched her ass.

'**Wha-? No way is someone going to molest my Outer-chan!'**

Sakura, influenced by Inner Sakura, turned around and smiled sweetly at the man. The smile soon hardened into a glare and she punched him out of the door.

"Don't touch me!"

Tazuna looked at Sakura oddly. He shook it off.

'Probably PMSing or something.'

"Come on we have to get home."

They walked out of the store and down the street. As they were walking down the street Sakura felt a tug on her dress.

'**What the-. DIE!'**

Sakura whirled around and saw no one. She looked down and saw two kids holding their hands out, begging for something to eat. Sakura's eyes immediately softened and she dug around in the pouch on her hip and produced a large handful of candy.

'_I'm giving them your candy that you like so much.'_

'**This is the one time that you can.'**

Sakura gave them the candy and smiled as they ran away, they looked positively ecstatic that they got something. Still smiling she turned and followed Tazuna. They made it to Tazuna's house, Kakashi still sat at the table reading his book.

"Tadaima."

Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura and Tazuna had arrived home.

"Oh look, you're home."

Sakura walked back to the door.

"I'm going to go and see Naruto-san and Sasuke-san. I assume they are at the same place as last time?"

"As far as I know yeah."

"Ok, I'll bring them in back with me for dinner then." She walked out the door.

With Naruto and Sasuke

They had finally mastered the exercise; they could make it over halfway up the tree every time they tried. They were currently sitting on separate branches, each in his own respective tree. Sasuke who had used up almost all of his chakra was leaning against his tree, panting. Naruto was also panting but was faring better because he had the kyuubi. They heard a feminine voice reached their ears.

"Looks like you both mastered the exercise, good job."

They looked down and saw a smiling Sakura. Naruto jumped up.

"Sakura-chan!"

He lost his balance and started to fall off the tree. He was unable to grab anything and fell down to earth with an unceremonious 'plop'. Sakura ran over to him.

"Are you ok Naruto-san?"

"Itai, my arm hurts."

Sakura ran her chakra through his arm and found that it was fractured. She quickly preformed a set of hand seals and put her hand over his broken arm. Her hands glowed a soft green and she quickly set to repairing Naruto's arm. When she was done, Naruto's arm was fully healed and Sasuke was standing behind Sakura. Naruto flexed his arm and found it was healed.

"Wow Sakura-chan, it's healed! Thanks!"

Sakura watched him bounce around.

'He healed faster than a normal person….I didn't really have to do much, his healing process was greatly speeded up.'

She shook her head and turned to Sasuke, examining him.

"It seems like you have used too much chakra and are suffering from chakra exhaustion. You should have enough to last you through the rest of the day if you don't use any more. Well, let's go back to Tazuna's house, they're waiting for us."

They walked towards Tazuna's house. Naruto bounded up to Sakura.

"So how was your day Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke walked up to her other side.

"Nothing bad happened right?"

"Umm…"

'**DON'T TELL THEM! THEY'LL RUN OUT AND BEAT THE GUY UP AND THEN WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT LONGER UNTIL WE GET TO EAT!'**

"Nothing happened, it was an uneventful day."

They walked in silence the rest of the walk. When they entered the house they saw that everyone was seated around the table waiting for them. They sat down and with an 'itadekimas' they started to eat. A

After dinner Sakura was looking at some pictures that were ganging on the wall. She was a picture with Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and a man's body but his face was ripped out of the picture.

"Who is the man in the picture?"

Tsunami, Inari and, Tazuna visibly stiffened. Tsunami spoke with a sad voice.

"That's my husband."

Tazuna looked down at the table sadly.

"He was the man who was called the hero of the village."

Silently Inari got up from his seat at the table and left the room. Tsunami called after him.

"Inari!"

Ignoring her call he walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Tsunami turned to Tazuna angry.

"Father! I told you not to speak of him while Inari could hear!"

Naruto looked confused.

"Is there something wrong with Inari?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"There seems to be some kind of explanation."

Tazuna was quiet for a moment.

"Inari and his father are not technically related, at least not by blood. They were very close to each other, just like a real father and son would be like. Inari would laugh a lot when he was still here."

Tazuna started to shake, trying to hold back his tears that were threatening to fall.

"But Inari changed; we all changed, since the incident with his father. Because of that incident, the word courage has been stolen from the people of this island. All just because of that incident."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna in slight confusion.

"That incident? What happened to Inari?"

Tazuna took off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Before I tell you about the incident, I have to tell you about the man who this village called a hero."

"A hero?"

Naruto echoed, Tazuna continued as if Naruto hadn't spoken.

"Inari met that man about three years ago."

Flashback

Inari was being held by two boys on a dock. A third boy was in front of him holding a puppy. Inari was in tears.

"Pochi!"

The boy in front of him glared.

"No, this is shooting star. Starting today he is my dog."

Inari struggled against the two boys holding him back.

"His name is Pochi, not shooting star and he's my dog not yours! Give him back, he's my friend not yours!"

The boy started to get annoyed.

"SHUT UP!"

It was silent, and then the boy started to smile.

"Bah."

He threw Pochi off the dock and into the water. The dog landed with a splash and started floundering about in the water.

"No, Pochi!"

The boy looked to Inari.

"Heh, that's what you get. I don't care about that stupid dog anymore."

He looked to the two boys holding Inari.

"You can let go of Inari now."

As soon as the two boys let Inari out of their clutches, he ran to the edge of the dock.

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill him!"

"Heh, he's your oh so precious dog right? Then go save him, hurry up."

Inari flinched away from the edge of the dock. The other boy smirked and spoke in a mocking tone.

"What's wrong? Look Pochi is going to die."

Inari looked at Pochi, he was shaking and on the verge of tears again.

'I can't let him die, he's my only friend! But, but….'

He looked at Pochi drowning.

'sorry Pochi…I can't swim.'

The boy stepped up behind Inari.

"Hey if he's your dog then jump in."

He kicked him in the back and Inari fell into the water. He started to frantically kick his legs and move his arms in an attempt to keep his head above the water. One of the boys looked at the 'lead' boy worried.

"This is bad Akane-san, I don't think he can swim…"

Inari came above the water long enough to yell.

"HELP ME!"

Then started struggling for his life once more. Akane looked at the boy.

"Forget him!"

"But…but."

"Then do you want to save him?"

"Ahh*cough*ahhh!"

Inari sputtered water. He was still trying to keep his head above the water.

'I don't want to die, somebody save me!'

"Ruff."

He looked to his side and saw that Pochi had remembered that he could dog paddle.

"Pochi!"

The dog ignored the calls and swam towards the shore.

"POCHI!"

Pochi made it to land. He shook his fur of any water and then ran away. Akane looked at the running dog.

"Hey! Shooting star is running away! Chase him!"

The three boys ran after the dog, forgetting about the struggling boy.

'I'm going to die….help me…'

He was under water, unable to get air and promptly lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes he saw the sun in a blue sky with poofy white clouds.

---Later---

"Hey you're finally awake kid?"

Inari shot up into a sitting position and saw the back of a man. The man turned around and faced Inari with a friendly smile.

"I yelled and taught those kids a lesson."

He saw Inari eyeing one of the two fish he was roasting over the fire.

"Here eat."

Inari stared at the man.

'God? No…'

"You saved me?"

"Yeah. You sure were getting picked on back there."

Inari couldn't hold it in anymore and told the man the whole story from his getting caught on the dock to almost dying.

"I see….so not even your dog helped you? Where I come from dogs are very loyal. But, you didn't try to save him either so what can you expect?"

Inari looked down at the sand.

"I was scared, I couldn't even move."

Tears started to run down Inari's face.

"I wanted to save him but, because I don't have any courage…."

He stopped when he felt a hand on his head.

"Well, any kid your age would be afraid but, just remember this kid. If you're a man choose a life with no regrets. If something is precious to you, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try. Even if you lose your life, protect if with two arms."

Inari stared at the man in pure amazement. The man looked at the sun.

"If you do that then, even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain forever. Right?"

Inari finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah!"

End flashback

Tazuna was smiling slightly.

"His name was Kaiza; he was a fisherman who came here to follow his dream. After Kaiza saved Inari, the two became very close. The fact that Inari's real father died before Inari got to know him might have to contribute with the bond. They were inseparable, like a real father and son. Very soon Kaiza became a part of the family. Kaiza was also a man that this village really needed."

Flashback

Kaiza and Inari were sitting at the kitchen table. Outside it was pouring, sheets of rain fell door banged open and a distressed villager entered the doorway.

"Terrible news Kaiza, the rain is making the dam overflow! D-area is going to be flooded!"

Kaiza quickly turned toward the distressed villager.

"What!?

Inari turned to Kaiza.

"Dad!"

Kaiza quickly turned toward Inari.

"Get me a rope, pronto!"

Inari ran to get the rope.

"Ok!"

The whole village was at the overflowing dam. Water was gushing through an open gate. People were looking at it worried; some were yelling what should be done.

"We have to tie a rope to the gate and close it!"

"Are you crazy?! How can anyone tie a rope to the gate with all that rushing water! If anyone were to try and swim in those rapids they would die!"

"But if we don't do something then the entire D-are will be flooded and wiped out!"

A tall figure in the back gently pushed his way through the crowd.

"I'll do it."

The villagers looked to see who the man was.

"Kaiza!"

Instantly protests were heard.

"Don't do it!"

"You'll die!"

"This is too much, even for you!"

Inari pushed through the crowd.

"Dad!"

Kaiza turned around to look at his 'son'.

"Don't worry, your daddy is invincible."

He patted Inari on the head then turned and jumped into the water. The villagers were holding onto one side of the rope while Kaiza had the other end in his mouth. As Inari watched Kaiza fight the current he remembered something that Kaiza once said to him.

'If something is truly precious to you….Even if you lose your life….With these two arms…YOU MUST PROTECT IT!'

"Dad, you can do it!"

Kaiza reached the gate and tied the rope onto it. The villagers scrambled around.

"Yes he did it!"

"Now everyone pull!"

They closed the gate and saved the D-section.

End Flashback

"And then Kaiza was called a hero by the people of this village. Inari couldn't be prouder of his father. But then, Gato came."

"And then this incident happed?"

Kakashi questioned. Tazuna didn't reply.

"What exactly happened?"

A shiver ran through Tazuna's body, he took a deep breath.

"In front of everyone, Kaiza was put to death by Gato."

The four ninja looked at Tazuna in shock.

"Nani!?"

Flashback

There was a large crowd around a fence that surrounded a clearing. In the clearing was a bloody Kaiza, strapped to a cross with Gato on one side of him and one of Gato's thug on the other side. Gato was currently addressing the whole crowd.

"This man has been conducting terrorist activities against the Gato corporation. He has been disrupting the peace of this country and as punishment; he will be put to death."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. Gato continued.

"I just hope something like will never happen again."

Everyone heard the threat in that sentence. Inari pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Dad!"

Tears started to form in his eyes. Kaiza looked up weakly and gave him a smile. Without looking back Gato addressed the thug.

"Kill him."

The thug started to draw his katana. Tears were now streaming down Inari's face in a salty river.

"DAD!"

The thug drew his sword and brought it down on Kaiza's neck. Blood splattered everywhere. Inari was sobbing on the ground.

'You said you would protect me…the city…with your own two arms! You're a liar dad!"

End flashback

"From that day on Inari changed, the whole village changed…"

Naruto had his head on the table with his arms crossed under it.

'What are you stupid? There are no such things as heroes'

Naruto remembered what he heard when he was walking by Inari's room one day. Inari was crying in his room while holding a picture. Naruto slammed his hands on the table and got up.

"I'm going to prove that in this world heroes do exist."

He soon collapsed on the floor. Sakura ran up to him.

"You already used up a lot of your chakra, you can train more tomorrow if you have to. Right now you better rest."

She picked up Naruto and leaned most of his weight onto herself.

"A good night's rest and you'll be fine."

Sometime during this commotion Inari had re0entered the kitchen. He stared at Naruto, and his dad came to mind.

'You must protect what you have with two arms.'

Inari's eyes started to water.

'Don't cry…Inari….'

Tears were streaming down his face.

"Why…why..."

Naruto noticed Inari and shooed Sakura away. She complied and stepped away, staying close enough to catch him if he fell.

"Eh, what was that Inari?"

Inari slammed his hands on the table.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make, no matter how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak get killed!"

Everyone at the table looked surprised. Naruto blinked.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you."

Inari was lost in his anger, not caring what words fell out of his mouth.

"I'd hate to be like you! You know nothing about this country yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you; you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful. You don't know how hard life can be!"

Naruto's eyes were covered in a shadow.

"So it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?"

Naruto looked up at Inari, his normally friendly sky blue eyes were hardened into a harsh glare.

"Go ahead and cry forever you idiot. You're nothing but a little sissy."

He stood up from the table and walked to his room. Sakura looked at Inari.

"I don't understand why you are crying. Your father died protecting you and your people. You should be proud yet you cry and blame him, saying he lied. He said to protect with your two arms, even if it costs you your life. You say you're mourning him and yet all you're doing is avoiding the truth and disrespecting him. You make his death like he died in some traitorous way. The disrespect that you have for him, it's disgusting."

She stood up and walked towards Inari, who flinched away. She stopped when she was right next to him.

"You know, you aren't the only one who knows how hard life is."

Exiting the room, she followed the same path that Naruto took. Inari ran out the door. Kakashi sighed and followed Inari.

With Kakashi and Inari

Inari was sitting on the edge of the pier, looking into the water.

"Can I join you?"

He turned his head and saw Kakashi. Inari turned back to the water and gave a small nod. Kakashi sat down to Inari's right.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm in what he said. He just sometimes doesn't use his head. Sakura was just telling you what she thought, in the most blunt way possible. She has a tendency to do that at times, no candy coating from her mostly. Neither of them wanted to hurt you, I think they just got a little too…angry."

Inari still looked at the water. Kakashi stared at it too.

"Tazuna told us about your father. Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father. Actually he never knew his parents and he's never had a single friend. Truth be told he's had a tougher past than you. Yet, I have never seen him cry or complain. He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him. He has a dream of becoming the hokage of our village. For that dream he'd risk his life in a heartbeat."

Inari thought of his father at that last sentence. Kakashi continued.

"He knows what it means to be strong, just like your father."

Kakashi looked at the moon in the sky.

"Sakura is a mystery. She came to Konoha a few months before the genin ninja graduated and she passed with flying colors. Yet I have the feeling that something happened in her past, something bad. I'm not sure of her living conditions but when she first came here everyone avoided her because of her quiet demeanor. Some made fun of her and physically hurt her and yet I never saw her cry either. She just stood there and took it. I imagine that both Sakura and Naruto just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. She made friends but, she still seems to hold her feelings back. Now I think she is slowly opening up to us."

Sasuke lost his entire family. He lived a happy life with his mother, father and, older brother. Then one day he came home and found that his entire clan had been massacred. In the center of all the carnage he found his brother raising his katana to his parents. He lost everything that night, all because of his older brother, his idol."

Kakashi looked at Inari.

"Those three might understand your feelings better than anybody else."

Inari looked up at Kakashi in surprise.

"What?"

Kakashi looked to Inari and smiled.

"They just don't seem to be able to not be concerned about you, even Sasuke though he doesn't show it very openly."

Inari looked at Kakashi in surprise the looked at the water with a small smile.

Back Inside

Sasuke, Tazuna and Tsunami were still in the kitchen. They heard a loud thump from upstairs. Running upstairs they found Naruto freaking out and Sakura on the ground clutching the back of her neck in pain.

Surprisingly Sasuke ran up to Sakura and kneeled beside her. Her put her head in his lap and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!"

There was no response from Sakura; she just kept clutching the back of her neck. Sasuke picked her up and hugged her while Naruto came over and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Sakura wake up."

Sasuke kept holding her trying to figure out a way to lessen her obvious pain. Sakura just kept clutching her neck, unable to feel anything other than the excruciating pain emitting from it.

In Sakura's head

Sakura was in the meadow lying on the ground by Inner Sakura, trying to get a coherent sentence out.

'What are Mamoru and *gasp* Hikari doing down at the *gasp* seal?!'

'**I don't know, they haven't been up here at all today!'**

'Can you take me to see them?'

Sakura was gasping in pain. Inner Sakura looked at Sakura worried.

'**Yeah, just hold on.'**

She put Sakura on her back and quickly preformed a set of hand seals. They disappeared in a whirlwind of snow and reappeared next to Hikari and Mamoru. There was a large wall with an intricate and complex seal on it. Hikari's hand was currently touching the glowing red seal.

'**Hikari stop touching the seal!'**

'_**I'm trying! My hand is stuck!'**_

'**Well hurry up and get it unstuck. The seal thinks you're trying to get out and is going crazy! Outer-chan is also going crazy with the immense pain.'**

'_**Arg, Mamoru help me!'**_

Mamoru stepped up behind Hikari and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to pull.

'_It's no good!'_

'_**Inner help us!'**_

Inner carefully put Sakura down and started to help Mamoru pull.

'_Wait, when I say three we all pull together ok?'_

'**Right!'**

'_**Yeah!'**_

'_Ok…one….two….three!'_

They pulled at the same time and finally got Hikari's hand off the seal it, immediately stopped glowing angry red and instead glowed a cool blue.

'**Shit, Sakura used up almost all of her chakra earlier today. Any chakra that she didn't use was diverted to the seal.'**

'_I don't know if she'll wake up tomorrow. She'll probably be replenishing her chakra.'_

'_**Well we have chakra right?'**_

'_Yes…'_

'_**We'll help speed up her process of chakra replenishment. If we work all night she should be at about three fourths chakra by morning.'**_

'**Well then let's get started!'**

Back in reality

Sakura relaxed into Sasuke's grasp and her breathing started to get much more even and less haggard. Naruto looked at Sasuke who took Sakura and carried her out of the room.

"Let's just put her to bed and let her rest."

He walked out with Naruto trailing behind him.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Heya! Yeah I finally posted this, sorry if it's shorter than usual. I know I said it was going to be one chapter but I don't have enough time to type it all so this is all I have so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!

High summoner Sakura


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my god, it's an update in less than six months! It's a miracle, hell is going to freeze over! I was procrastinating on writing this chapter because it's basically a huge fight scene, which I hate writing. Merry holidays and a happy new year to all! Anyways yeah long chapter but now, reviews!

Chapter 5 reviews

**Blossomheartxoxo**: Woohoo, first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you think it's interesting.

**oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo**: Yes I know, the cut on computer time killed me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nikooru-sama**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.

**BloodxMoonxNightmare: **Yup, the action kinda started in the next chapter but it really takes off in this one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nejisakura: **Sorry for not updating soon, thanks for reviewing!

**ItaSaku29**: Thanks for the positive review!

**sayaka nakamura: **I'm happy that I made your day amazing and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

**Kay44: **Thanks, I can't wait for the exam either, that's when it diverges from the Naruto storyline.

: Glad you like my story.

**Hatarake Kurasa: **Thanks for the positiveness. (If that's a word)

Chapter 6 reviews

**nekozr: **First reviewer! Yay, thanks for reviewing.

**Hatarake Kurasa**: Wow, you reviewed two chapters in a row. Thanks a bunches.

**Nikooru-sama**: You reviewed three chapters in a row! I have people that read my fanfic that makes me so happy.

**Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku**: Yup, I love Sakura so of course I made her the strong one. Thanks for reviewing my story after I reviewed yours.

**Dria-Chan**: Yay, so glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

**xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx**: Thanks for the amazingly positive review and you definitely don't suck, I read one of your stories and I loved it.

-

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Naruto

So please don't sue

-

"talking"

'thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

Enjoy the seventh, and longest, chapter of TCBR!

-

-

-

-

-

Next morning

Naruto. Sasuke and, Kakashi were standing by the door with Tazuna. Kakashi turned to Tsunami.

"Sakura shouldn't wake up today, judging from her chakra readings from last night. She should just be unconscious but on the off chance that she does wake up, make her stay in bed and rest."

With that they walked with Tazuna to the bridge. Inari and Tsunami went along to do their normal chores and other morning things.

With Sakura

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, stuck in lala land.

'**She has more than enough chakra to be conscious so why isn't she?!'**

Hikari brought a hand to her mouth in horror.

'_**Maybe she's dead!'**_

'**NO! Outer-chan you can't die!!! Don't leave me stuck here!'**

Mamoru brought his hand to his forehead in annoyance at the two women's eccentric antics.

'_No, she's just being stubborn and not waking up, stop over reacting.'_

They both ran up to Mamoru, eyes glistening with hope.

'**You mean that she's not dead?'**

'_Yes, that would be correct.'_

'_**Are you sure?'**_

'_Yes I'm sure.'_

'_**Well then that's easily fixed.'**_

'_Oh really now….?'_

'_**Of course, Inner-chan take it away.'**_

'_Oh god…'_

'**Roger Hikari! HEY SAKURA CHAN, WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!'**

Sakura shot up, instantly awake.

'Did you really have to be so loud Inner?'

'**Duh, how else am I supposed to wake you up?'**

'Yeah, thanks…..'

Sakura stood up and clutched her head in sudden dizziness.

'What happened last night?'

'_**Long story, we'll tell you later.'**_

'_You might want to get ready.'_

Sakura threw her clothes on and walked down the stairs. She looked around and saw that her team was nowhere in sight. She saw Inari helping Tsunami wash dishes presumably from breakfast.

"Where is my team Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami looked up in surprise and almost dropped the plate that was in her hand.

"Oh, you're awake? You were supposed to be sleeping all day so your team went to the bridge."

'So they left me….'

Tsunami smiled at Sakura.

"Kakashi-san said that you have the day off and that you should rest in bed. I'll bring you something to eat in a second."

Sakura shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I'm going to catch up with them."

She exited out the door without waiting for any protest from Tsunami.

With Team 7 and Tazuna

When they got to the bridge they all gasped. All of the workers were dead. Tazuna looked around in shock.

"What happened here?!"

A thick mist began to descend upon them. Kakashi observed the mist in silence, his face stoic.

'So he's alive.'

He immediately turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Be careful, he's coming!"

Naruto, Sasuke and, Kakashi formed a defensive formation around Tazuna, preparing for battle. A sinister voice was heard through the mist.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I can't believe that you still have those kids with you."

The voice chuckled.

"Look, that one is shaking again. "

Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasuke who was indeed shaking. He looked forward and gasped in surprise to find 7 Zabuzas there. Sasuke looked down so his bangs covered his facial expression.

"I'm shaking in anticipation."

He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Anticipation of finally kicking your ass."

Kakashi spoke to Sasuke without looking away from the mizu bushin.

"Go for it then Sasuke."

The Zabuza in front of Sasuke swung his sword. Sasuke jumped over it and ran towards it and quickly cut the bushin with his kunai. Each bushin got sliced in succession until there were no more left. They all burst into water and Zabuza's voice was heard once again.

"Oh look. He can beat them this time can he? Seems like Kakashi taught them some new tricks."

Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared in front of them from the mist.

"Looks like you have a rival Haku."

"Seems like it."

With Sakura

She suddenly stopped jumping from tree t tree.

"Damn it! I forgot my katanas! I'm getting to be very forgetful."

As she turned around to head back she stopped. Straightening up she sniffed then wrinkled her small nose.

"It smells like blood…."

Following the scent she veered to the right and jumped out of the trees. In front of her was a dead boar, slashes were all over its body.

"Found the source….what the heck happened to it though….?"

With Tsunami and Inari

"Hey Inari can you help me out?"

"Yeah, coming mom."

Inari replied, both were unaware of the two men standing outside of their house. They both looked at each other and smirked, unsheathing the katana they had on their waists.

Back at the bridge

Kakashi sighed.

"Looks like I was right about the hunter nin."

Tazuna looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"Correct about what?"

"The hunter nin is really with Zabuza."

"So it was a lie that he was with the mist village tracking down Zabuza."

Kakashi shrugged.

"It might have been true at some point but now he's with Zabuza no matter how you look at it."

Naruto glared at the masked nin.

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that after he told us he was a mist ninja."

Sasuke stepped forward.

"I'll fight him."

Naruto wheeled to face him.

"No way you're getting all the glory this time!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto.

"He pulled that trick on us. I can't stand conceited guys like that."

Naruto muttered to himself.

"Psh, like you're one to talk."

That masked man addressed Zabuza.

"That boy is something, even if water clones have only one tenth of the power of the user he dealt with them quite well. That other boy I'm not so sure about."

Zabuza smirked.

"But we made the first move so we can't back down now. Go ahead I know you want to."

"Hai."

The masked ninja started spinning so fast that he looked like a tornado moving towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the masked man, baffled at his speed.

"Nani?!"

With Inari and Tsunami

The wall to the house was suddenly cut away, revealing two swordsmen. Tsunami turned and looked at the two in terror. They stepped through the hole, acting as if it was a door. They gray haired one addressed Tsunami.

"So, you're Tazuna's daughter eh? I'm sorry but you'll have to come with us."

Inari was upstairs washing his hands when he heard a crash followed by a scream.

"Eh?"

He ran downstairs and saw Tsunami crouched by the counter trembling while the two swordsmen laughed.

"Okaa-san!"

Tsunami looked at Inari, fear was clearly displayed in them.

"Don't come here, run away!"

The brown haired ninja turned to Inari."What the hell do you want kid?"

He turned to the other one.

"Should we take him Isamu?"

Isamu shook his head.

"We only need one hostage, Raiden. You can do whatever you want with him."

Inari was shaking in fear.

'Hostage, they want okaa-san to be their hostage?'

Raiden turned towards Inari with his sheathed katana in hand. As he was walking he started to unsheathe it, a malicious smile on his face.

"Then I'll kill him. Can't have any witnesses squealing on us now can we?""

Inari hid behind the door whimpering.

"WAIT!"

Both swordsmen turned towards the voice, shocked. Tsunami was glaring at them, defiantly.

"If you do anything to him, I'll bit my tongue and die. You need a hostage right?"

Raiden growled in disappointment, sheathing his katana. Isamu turned to Inari.

"You better thank your mom kid. She just saved your life."

Inari's knees collapsed on him and he fell to the ground. Raiden walked back to Isamu.

"I'm still not satisfied…"

"Cut it out, you already killed those things before you got here. Let's take the woman and be done already."

He roughly grabbed Tsunami's wrist and tired her hands behind her back. Inari was on all fours crying.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry….I-I'm sorry…."

Raiden and Isamu walked away with Tsunami. Inari curled into a ball.

'I'm weak so I can't protect you…I don't want to die yet...I'm scared…'

Inari found himself lost in his thoughts. Naruto's echoed through his head.

'So it's ok if you pose as the star in some tragic soap opera and cry all day? Go ahead and cry forever then, you sissy!'

Sakura's voice came next.

'You're father died protecting you and your people. You should feel proud yet you cry. The disrespect you have for him, it's sickening…..you aren't the only one who knows how hard life is.'

Kakashi's voice came after Sakura's.

'They got tired of crying. They both know what it means to be truly strong, just like your father did.'

Inari uncurled from the ball he had unconsciously made with his body and stared at his hands. His father's voice rang through his head.

'Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms, even if it costs you your life.'

Inari wiped his eyes of tears as he thought of his mom's face. Faces of people fighting for what they believed in ran through his head. Team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami, his dad, everyone.

'Will I be able to become strong too?'

He stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Otou-san, I'll protect everything with my two arms, just like you!"

Outside the house

The two ninja walked with Tsunami in the middle of them. Raiden looked down at Tsunami.

"Heh, seeing your smooth skin makes me want to slice it up."

"STOP!"

All three stopped and turned around. Inari stood there, unflinching. Tsunami looked at him, horrified.

"Inari run!"

Raiden chuckled.

"It's the kid we just saw."

Inari glared at them.

"Get away from my okaa-san!"

Inari charged at the two swordsmen. Raiden sounded annoyed.

"This kid just can't be helped."

They unsheathed their katanas, Isamu snickered.

"Lets kill him."

Tsunami opened her mouth, panicking.

"If you do that I'll-"

Raiden made an annoyed face and hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her out. Inari ran towards them, yelling. Raiden and Isamu chuckled and held their katanas ready to shed blood.

At the bridge

The tornado stopped and the hunter nin stood there with his senbon needle against Sasuke's kunai. Zabuza stood where he was.

"Oh, looks like he was able to catch up with his speed."

Kakashi turned his head slightly to Naruto, keeping the fight between Sasuke and the hunter nin in his peripheral vision.

"Stay with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. Let Sasuke deal with him."

'Why does Sasuke get all the glory all the time?!'

Naruto begrudgingly stood in front of Tazuna and sunk into a defensive stance. Sasuke and the masked ninja kept clashing again and again with their weapons.

"I don't want to kill you but you won't back off right?"

The masked ninja asked. Both were in a standstill, their weapons locked together each trying to get the upper hand.

"What are you stupid, why would I?"

"As I thought, but you won't be able to keep up with this next move. I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first being that there is water on the ground, the second is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore you can only take and block my attacks."

He raised his hand for a one handed hand seal. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

'Nani?! He's creating seals with just one hand?! Is that possible?'

The hunter nin ran through a set of hand seals. Kakashi looked at him with a mix of horror and awe.

'Seals with one hand? I've never seen that before!'

The hunter nin completed his hand seals.

"Sensatsu suisho."

He stomped his foot onto the ground and water rose up around him and Sasuke. Zabuza stood looking at the two.

"I don't want to kill you he says, heh, is that what you really think?"

The water around them sharpened and froze into ice needles. Sasuke stared at them in surprise for a split second then quickly closed his eyes in concentration.

'Remember the training, mold the chakra immediately.'

He opened his eyes right as the ice needles started to fall towards him and the hunter nin.

With Tsunami and Inari

There was a metal on metal sound and the swordsmen looked at the figure in front of them bewildered. Sakura had a kunai drawn in each hand holding off the two katanas. She pushed the kunais forward, causing Raiden and Isamu to lose their balance and stumble backwards. They quickly looked around after finding they didn't stumble over a body.

"Where's the woman?"

"Eh, you mean Tsunami-san?"

They looked behind them in surprise. There stood another Sakura with three katanas in intricately carved hilts gently setting an unconscious Tsunami down. Raiden looked to where the other Sakura stood and saw her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Kage bushin no jutsu?!"

He looked forward again. Sakura had Inari on her back, he climbed off and she spoke to the two men in a cheerful voice.

"Now you weren't about to hurt either of these two people now where you? If you were then I might have to beat the crap out of you two."

Inari looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-nee san?"

'Nee san?'

She gave Inari a small smile.

"Great job Inari, your running distracted them enough for me to grab your mom and get a kage bushin out. You really are amazing."

Inari grinned.

"How did you know the samurai were here?"

"Well I remembered that I left my katanas at your house so I was going to come back. But once I stopped I smelled blood so I investigated. I found a dead boar with gashes on it. The gashes looked suspiciously like it was done with a sword like a katana because they were similar to the slashes make with my katana. I looked around and saw that there were katana marks on the trees and as I kept following them they lead to your house so I got worried.

I made two kage bushin and ran as fast as I could here. I didn't see anything yet so I got into the house by the window because that was the closest entrance from the tree I was in. I grabbed my katanas and jumped back into the trees. After further observation I saw the two samurai with your mom and you. You should be able to figure out the rest from there."

"I see."

Raiden laughed.

"You're one of the ninja that Tazuna hired. Heh, you're just a girl do you think you can do anything to us? Before was a fluke, you caught us by surprise."

"Let's kill her."

"Roger that."

Inari was alarmed.

"They're coming!"

Sakura stood up and faced them, an innocent smile on her face.

"You think I can't beat you because I'm a girl? Well you're right."

She drew her katanas and dashed forward, clashing with their katanas. Isamu laughed.

"What are you going to do now? You can't hold both of us back."

Sakura kept her smile on her face.

"You really have to learn to protect your back."

"Eh?"

A kage bushin came up behind the two men.

"Konoha Daisenpu!"

'Now I'm glad that I took up Lee-san's offer for a training session….'

The bushin jumped forward and her legs in a spinning kick, one was lower than the other just in case one of the men were smart enough to duck. It hit its mark and the men were hit on the back of their heads and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sakura walked up to them.

"I definitely can't beat you, I can kick your asses into the ground! Jeeze, samurai are so cocky they need to learn how to defend their backs."

As if suddenly remembering Inari she turned around and knelt down to his height.

"Naruto cares about you too you know, he just said some harsh things. He's the one who told me to keep an eye on you after we left the room, not that I wasn't going to anyways."

"I know, Naruto-nii is amazing!"

Sakura smiled, Inari blushed.

"Are you sure that you're fine Inari-san?"

Inari nodded furiously.

"Yeah perfectly fine onee-san!"

Back at the bridge

The needles fell to earth and the masked man jumped away. They hit the ground and smoke rose from the impact. Once it cleared he was shocked.

"He's gone."

He looked around then suddenly looked up, sensing another presence. Sasuke was getting ready to throw a kunai at him. He jumped back right as the kunai hit the ground. When he landed Sasuke appeared behind him.

"You're pretty slow you know. Now it's your turn to block and receive my attacks."

They went back to fighting. The masked man just blocking Sasuke's attacks. He ducked down to avoid a wheeling kick. Sasuke turned and used his other foot to kick him in the face. The hunter nin caught his leg and threw Sasuke back then he started to throw a senbon needle at him.

Naruto appeared behind him and threw a kunai which was blocked by the senbon needle. He then had to block another kunai that came from Sasuke. They went back into combat, using perfectly executed attacks that joined with each other's attacks. Naruto finally landed a hit on him and he flew back to Zabuza who looked down at him, incredulous.

"You lost against those two?"

Sasuke stared at the two of them, his signature smirk on his face.

"Looks like we aren't just kids."

Naruto actually looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"We just beat the crap out of you."

Kakashi looked to Tazuna and saw a kage bushin guarding him. He sighed at Naruto's actions but addressed Zabuza.

"You can't make fun of our team just because they are kids. Sasuke's the top rookie in Konoha. Naruto learns fast from sheer determination. Sakura is the best at surprising you with her skills despite her fragile demeanor.

Back with Inari, Sakura and, Tsunami

Sakura was getting ready to leave when she let out a loud sneeze, Inari looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Inari thought for a second.

"You know they say that when you sneeze someone is talking about you."

"Eh, really? I never knew that. Oh I never got to apologize for yesterday, Gomen nasai."

"For what?"

"I said some harsh things that could have been said better. Some of them weren't true; you don't disgust or sicken me at all. You really are strong Inari-san."

Sakura leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek and straightened up. Inari immediately blushed and looked like he was about to cry.

"Damn, I told I wouldn't cry anymore. Now you're going to make fun of me again."

Sakura crouched down to Inari's level.

"What are you talking about?"

Inari stopped crying and looked at her while Sakura continued.

"It's ok to cry when you're happy. You're obviously very happy so cry to your heart's content."

Inari's eyes were tearing up again.

"Onee-chan!"

He ran up and hugged Sakura and knocked her backwards. She was surprised and stiffened at first but then relaxed and returned the hug. After a few moments Inari stepped back and Sakura stood up.

"Ok, so I can leave this place to you right? Not like you need to worry about those two."

The two samurai were on the ground tied in rope with tape over their mouths, they were still unconscious from the kick.

'I didn't think I kicked them that hard….'

Inari smiled.

"Yup, you can leave it to me!"

"I'll be going to the bridge then, sayonara!"

Back at the bridge

Zabuza laughed.

"Haku, you do know that you're going to be defeated like this right?"

Haku stood up.

"Yes, I realize that."

The air around him started to get visibly light blue. Sasuke stared at the blue air.

'What's that?'

"It's a shame…"

'That's cold air!'

Haku raised his hands into an odd hand seal. All around Sasuke and Naruto, ice mirrors started to form.

"Makyō Hyōshō."

Kakashi stared at the mirrors.

"What is that jutsu?"

Haku stepped into the back of one of the mirrors. His reflection was instantly in every mirror. Naruto looked around.

"These are mirrors…What is he going to do?"

Kakashi swore.

"Damn it!"

He ran towards the mirrors, Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"I'm your opponent remember? They're goners now that Haku has used his technique."

Haku's voice echoed from all the mirrors.

"Let's begin. I'll show you my true speed."

He threw a needle at Sasuke and hit his mark. Multiple needles came and hit Sasuke and Naruto. The majority of the needles seemed to be aiming for Sasuke but, they appeared from all the mirrors.

Outside the mirrors

Kakashi and Zabuza were facing each other. Zabuza chuckled.

"If you move without thinking I'll kill the two behind you. So let's get this started too eh?"

Inside the mirrors

The attack stopped for a moment and both ninjas collapsed to the ground. Haku stared at Naruto.

'That's the one that I found in the forest….'

He shook his head slightly and raised his hands to attack again, his reflections copying instantly.

"I wish you would stay on the ground like that but I know you won't. I can see both of you are already getting up."

The barrage of senbon came once again. It stopped and both ninjas were panting. Sasuke looked at the mirrors.

'What kind of technique is he using? He could be putting bushin in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once. No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track the trajectory of the weapons? And if he is just using replications then there is no reason for these mirrors and there is no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attack.'

He straightened up.

'I'll just have to destroy these mirrors then.'

He went through a set of hand seals. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiosity shining in his tired eyes.

"Hey, what are you going to do?"

"These mirrors are made out of frozen water. Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A large fireball was formed and flew towards one of the mirrors. It hit but the mirror was unharmed. Naruto straightened up.

"What the- that didn't work at all!"

Haku sighed at Sasuke's attempts to melt the mirrors.

"It won't melt with that puny fire."

The senbon needles came again. Naruto swore.

"Damn it, where is he attacking from? Are those replications? Where's the real one?"

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught."

Naruto glared at Haku.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

"Stop it Naruto!"

"I'll destroy all of the mirrors and see which one of you is real!"

The bushin and Naruto ran towards the closest mirror. Senbon needles flew towards them and dispelled every one of them and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was sent flying back.

"This is a traveling jutsu that utilizes mirrors that reflect only me. From my speed you two look like you're standing still."

Outside the mirrors

Everyone was listening in surprise, Kakashi looked the most surprised.

"It's a kekkei genkai!"

The Naruto bushin turned towards Kakashi.

"Kekkei genkai?"

"It's the same thing as my sharingan. They are techniques that are only passed through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, not even I can copy that technique. And there is no way to get past that technique."

In the mirrors

"Damn it…."

Sasuke looked to Naruto who was talking.

"So what? I can't die here! I still have a dream I need to achieve. The dream to make the villagers recognize me and become the hokage!"

Haku stared at Naruto.

"Dream?"

Flashback

There was a small ragged boy on a bridge. It was snowing; a shadow loomed over the boy who looked up. There was a ninja looking at him.

"What a pitiful kid."

The ninja walked towards the boy and knelt down.

"A kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die a beggar, without freedom or dreams."

The boy smiled.

"You have the same eyes as me."

End flashback

"It is difficult for me to become a true ninja. If it possible I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion and become a ninja. The bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dreams and you will fight for yours. Please do not hold any grudges.

I want to protect an important person, I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order t make it come true I will become a ninja. I will kill you!"

He raised his hand, which was equipped with a senbon needle.

Outside the mirrors

Kakashi was getting tense.

"There is a one in a million chance to overcome that technique but they still can't overcome that boy. They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy knows a ninja's agony quite well. He's different from Naruto and Sasuke."

Zabuza chuckled.

"That's correct a real ninja isn't trained in a village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the action of killing."

Kakashi was having an inner dilemma.

'If I go to Naruto and Sasuke, Tazuna will be put in danger. If I create kage bushin he will stop them with mizu bushin, it'll just be a waste of chakra. That means I'll have to use it.'

"Sorry but I'll have to finish this quickly."

Kakashi put his hand over the left side of his forehead protector and made a motion to take it off. Zabuza shook his head in disappointment.

"The sharingan eh? How unoriginal."

Zabuza ran towards Kakashi, took a kunai out and tried to stab his hand that was taking off his forehead protector. Kakashi blocked it by raising his right hand up and letting it get stabbed.

"Even if you say it's unoriginal, are you still afraid of my sharingan Zabuza?"

"You're not supposed to show your master technique more than one time to a ninja."

"Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once. And there will not be a third time."

"Even if you can beat me you can't beat Haku. I've taught him fighting techniques since he was young. I taught him everything I know. And he proceeded to improve his own jutsu. As a result he was able to produce results in any difficult situation possible. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that his skills surpass mine. He has the kekkei genkai. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry."

Inside the mirrors

Naruto was still talking.

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean that I'm going to quit. I'll try as many times as I have to."

He went through a series of hand seals.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Sasuke held his hand up.

"Stop!"

The shadow clones jumped at the mirrors once again and again they were destroyed.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke was deep in thought.

'It was faint but I saw a trace of his movement!'

Naruto put his hands together again in the tiger seal.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Sasuke kicked water into the air.

"You still don't understand that it's futile."

As the shadow clones were destroyed the water moved, as if there was someone moving through it. Sasuke frowned in frustration.

'Just because I saw a trace of him doesn't mean I can actually see him move. The water is getting repelled. But what if that wasn't water? Alright next time he attacks is when I'll put my plan into action.'

Outside the mirrors

Zabuza laughed.

"Even if the scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku. He is the beast tool."

'He's said that about three times already….jeeze.'

"You know, there's nothing more boring than listening to someone brag. Let's begin."

Kakashi raised his forehead protector so that it no longer covered his left eye which housed the sharingan.

"Wait up; let me brag to you about one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzation skill, he can create a counter to any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. 'Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work on me twice' was it?"

He formed hand seals.

"Kirigakure no jutsu."

The mist around them suddenly became thicker. Kakashi could no longer see Zabuza.

Inside the mirrors

Haku's attention was drawn from the two ninja when the mist outside the mirrors began to thicken.

"I know Zabuza-san. I will finish this soon."

His attention was drawn back to Naruto who had made more kage bushin and were sending them to Haku.

'What a stubborn boy.'

Haku grabbed some senbon needles and attacked the kage bushin. Sasuke went through hand seals and launched a fireball directly at Haku.

'What? Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu?'

He dodged down, just barely missing the fireball and proceeded to attack the kage bushin.

'This is taking too much time.'

Sasuke launched another fireball at Haku and scorched the edge of his pants. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

'Good, although its gradual I'm getting the timing down.'

Outside the mirrors

Kakashi was standing still, looked around him trying to locate Zabuza.

'Even if he concealed himself in the mist, it's too thick. Zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything either.'

The sound of shuriken flying through the air jerked Kakashi from his thoughts. He took hold of his kunai and blocked all the shuriken.

"You dodged that quite well Kakashi. Just what I expect from the sharingan user."

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi who immediately turned around to face him.

'He has his eyes closed.'

"But when you see me next, that will be the end. You overestimate your sharingan."

He disappeared again.

'Nani, overestimate it?'

"You talk as if you know everything. Your prediction that I was going to die was incorrect. Kakashi, you cannot see through my mind or the future. Your sharingan is just trickery that makes others think so. One who possess the sharingan has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those two abilities you executed jutsus and acted like you knew the future.

First you copied my movements exactly using your eye of insight. This is the form of manipulation step. You used that to disturb me and once you confirmed that my mind was shaking, you pretended to be me and decided what I was thinking. That was the mind manipulation step.

Then after you confirmed that I was severely disturbed, you set up a clever trap. You used your eye of hypnosis to show me an illusion, made me for seals first then copied. This is the technique manipulation step. Since that is the case the solution is simple. First I create this thick mist to render your eye of insight useless."

A kick came from the fog and connected with Kakashi's chest who went flying, though he quickly recovered.

'Damnit, I can't guard myself this time.'

"Then I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you can use your eye of hypnosis in close combat."

"Why, that makes you blind also."

"Have you forgotten? I am the master of the silent kill. I can locate a target on sound alone."

'Fuck, this sucks.'

Inside the mirrors

Haku looked at his scorched article of clothing.

'He tracked my movements? No that can't be, it was just luck.'

Both Sasuke and Naruto were on the floor, panting, Naruto had his hands balled into fists.

"Damn it we were so close."

"Naruto, can you still move?"

"Of course I can still move!"

'He's exhausted but I guess there's no wonder in that. Kage bushin no jutsu uses a lot of chakra. But because of him I found a way to defeat him.'

Sasuke went through the familiar series of hand seals. He brought his hand to his mouth and yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto, run! Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

Naruto jumped up and nodded.

"Okay!"

Haku shook his head.

"Will you be able to?"

From then on everything moved in slow motion. Sasuke could literally feel the pressure of this move pressing on his shoulders. He saw Naruto running towards the mirrors, pushing chakra to his feet to make himself move faster. He could see Haku moving or a shadowy outline of him. In his peripheral vision he saw a more vibrant Haku launching himself from the mirror to his right. He felt a slight surge of chakra in his eyes. Disregarding it he inhaled.

'Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!'

He exhaled aiming not for the vibrant Haku but the shadowy outline of him. Suddenly everything moved back to real speed.

Haku launched himself from the mirror and flew towards Naruto. Before he could reach him however, a giant fireball was mere inches from his face. He maneuvered to avoid it and dodged most of it, his mask got scorched and much of his clothing. His left hand was burned. Haku made it to Naruto though, and kicked him back towards Sasuke who was staring in shock.

'What the- why did everything go in slow motion all of a sudden? And I could see some shadowy outline of-'

Haku looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"You're eyes are the same as your sensei's left eye."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Hey look, he's right. You have the sharingan."

Sasuke looked to his feet where a puddle was. He saw that two tomoe in one eye and one tomoe in another eye.

'I finally got it, the sharingan.'

Sasuke fell forward, soon followed by Naruto. Naruto's chest heaved up and down.

"Damn it we were so close."

Haku stared at the two, shaking off his initial surprise.

"Well, looks like it's finally time to finish this."He grabbed all the senbon needles that he had in his pouch and raised them, preparing to attack.

Outside the mirrors

"Looks like it's time to end this."

Kakashi's multicolored eyes widened.

'No! Naruto and Sasuke! There has to be some way to save them!'

In his desperation he made a dash for the mirrors but Zabuza kicked him back.

"I told you your boys were no match for Haku, now you pay the consequence."

Kakashi and Zabuza began to fight even harder, their crashing of metal was even louder due to the extra force put in from desperation and excitement.

Inside the mirrors

Haku threw the senbon needles and his reflections copied, sending a downpour of senbon needles aimed at Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys closed their eyes in anticipation for the blow and their imminent demise.

'No, I have to become hokage.'

'I still haven't killed him yet.'

Both thoughts joined together.

'Please, kami, don't let me die here!'

A voice rang through the air.

"Bushin shintai booei!"

A huge clashing of metal against metal was heard. Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes, what they saw shocked them. There were multiple Sakuras surrounding them and all except one had senbon needles in them. The only one who didn't was wielding familiar dragon engraved swords with senbon needles in front of her. She turned around as the other Sakura's poofed into non-existence.

"Are you two ok?"

Emerald eye looked with concern over their bodies. She stopped and stared at Sasuke's eyes for a few seconds then gave him a quick 'congratulations' smile then looked over the rest of his body. Satisfied that there were no wounds that would kill them in the near future, only a multitude of scratches, she turned back to Haku.

"Looks like I got here just in time. Sorry I took so long, I had to backtrack."

She sank into a fighting stance.

"Now you better hurry up and come up with a plan Sasuke-san and Naruto-san."

Haku stared at the pink haired kunoichi in surprise, though his mask hid it.

'Is that, no she wouldn't be like that, she probably just dyed her hair.'

Brushing off the distraction he addressed them all.

"It makes no difference; you're all going to die anyways."

Sasuke stared at Haku and saw a shadowy outline that was heading towards Naruto's direction.

"Sakura get Naruto!"

No sooner had he said that, Haku disappeared from his mirrors. Sakura lunged towards Naruto.

"Mangetsu: Ooarashi booei!"

Sakura disappeared in a blur, spinning as if she was a hurricane. Most of the senbon needles were blocked; a few slipped past and other ricocheted and hit the other two. The assault soon stopped and Sakura was visible again, though panting.

"You better hurry up with that plan Sasuke-san and Naruto-san, this guy is fast."

'I never did completely master the mangetsu sword arts.'

Again the assault came and again Sakura defended. Continuing for a few more attacks Sakura was panting heavily. Haku was getting tired but he didn't show it.

'Finally time to end this once and for all.'

Haku feigned going for Sasuke and Sakura wearily held up her katanas and jumped to defend Sasuke who was realizing what Haku was doing. The senbon rain went to Sasuke and Sakura looked in horror.

'How could I not notice he was feigning!? I can't get there in time on my low amount of chakra!'

Sasuke had already stood up once he realized that Sakura wasn't going to make it in time. He pumped the last bit of chakra he had into his feet and launched his body in front of Naruto. The needles slammed into his body, before Naruto could comprehend what was happening, the senbon needles that were on the ground disappeared and slammed into Naruto. Both ninjas fell to the ground as emerald eyes watched in mute horror. The bodies hit the ground and Haku was seen in the mirrors once more.

'No way, no again. They're dead, dead….'

'**DEAD.'**

The atmosphere grew very tense. Sakura's and Inner Sakura's thoughts were one.

'**Again** I** let **their** dreams die. **It's** all **my** fault **all my** fault.'**

'He caused it though…..**and we're going to get….R**E**V**E**N**G**E.'**

There was an audible snap heard. Sakura's right shoulder started to glow; dark green chakra seeped from the, now visible, seal. Sakura's hair started to turn whiter and her eyes started to bleed from green to dark purple. Haku stared at Sakura.

'I have to stop this now, she's radiating well not power but well, something else.'

Haku threw a senbon needle at Sakura but she easily deflected it with her katana. She let a feral grin show on her face.

"Let's see how you like my fire."

Finishing a long set of hand signs she took a huge breath and brought her left hand to her mouth.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!"

A huge jet of flame came from her mouth and went towards the mirrors. As it was flying through the air it took the shape of a dragon. It hit and the flames curled around the mirrors almost caressing them as the mirrors started to melt. Smirking she stopped her flame and immediately gathered chakra to her hand. With blinding speed she punched the mirror Haku was in and he went flying out. He slammed into the ground; his burnt mask had a large crack running down the center.

Sakura stepped out from the mirrors, just as they started to crumble around her. She slowly walked up to Haku as he struggled to get up. Finally standing he faced her.

"Kill me."

Sakura halted in surprise, merely staring at Haku. He looked at her no fear ringing in his voice.

"You heard me. I was nothing but a tool t Zabuza. My dream was to make his dream come true, in order to accomplish that, if I had to become his tool then so be it. But now I have failed him. Zabuza has no use for a broken tool so kill me; there is nothing left to live for."

His mask fell into pieces around his feet, showing his sadly smiling face. Sakura's face had an expression of horror on it. Her hair turned back to its lustrous pink, a few white highlights here and there. One of her eyes turned back to its original emerald green.

"H-Haku-san?"

It was barely more than a whisper but Haku heard it. He started, and then examined her closely.

'Pink hair, emerald eyes, well eye, delicate form, extremely protective of those dear to her….'

"Sakura-chan?"

The confirmation made Sakura's horror grow.

"I-I a-a-attacked you. I almost k-kill-killed you. No, no, no. I'm so sorry!"

Tears glistened in her eyes but she held them back. Haku started to walk towards her with full intentions of scooping Sakura up into a hug but stopped suddenly. He flashed through a set of hand seals.

"Gomen, but my job isn't done yet. I can still be of use to Zabuza."

He disappeared. Sakura suddenly became aware of the sounds of fighting, then a yell of pain soon followed by a loud chirping noise.

"RAIKIRI!"

With Zabuza and Kakashi

Kakashi stood panting, he had a large gash across his torso. Hidden Zabuza also stood panting, smaller minor wounds decorating his body. Kakashi stood.

"Now, let's finish this."

He bit his thumb while taking a scroll out of the pocket in his vest. He ran his bloody thumb across the scroll then went through a set of hand signs, slamming the scroll into the ground. Kanji fanned out across the ground in a circle.

'Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu'

Zabuza chuckled, amused at Kakashi's attempt of attack.

"No matter what you try you can't find me, you can't even sense me!"

He heard clawing underneath and looked down in shock. He dodged one dog's bite but another dog bit his other leg, holding him in place and other dogs came out from the ground and effectively held him in place. Zabuza let out a loud cry of pain as the mist slowly dissipated. Kakashi walked forward and stood in front of him.

"I know you're going to ask. I let you hit me with your sword earlier. A sword that big and swung with that much power creates a small whistling noise when swung so it would have been easy to avoid. Once you effectively hit me with your sword you had my blood all over you. Blood is a potent liquid, it's all my dogs could smell when I summoned them. Being the most sensitive to my blood, as it is required to be used to summon them, you were easier for them to track down than anything else. Now it's time for me to make good on that prediction that I gave you with a special jutsu I invented."

His hands formed a combination of seals that Zabuza had never seen before. Once completed he held his right hand down, and used his left hand to steady it as lightning like chakra began to gather in it. Zabuza stared at the quickly gathering chakra in alarm.

'It's so highly concentrated that I can actually see the chakra! What kind of jutsu is this?'

Kakashi drew his hand to his side.

"RAIKIRI!"

He ran towards Zabuza and thrust his hand forward. Blood splattered over both Kakashi and Zabuza, who was smirking. Kakashi's face had an emotion similar to horror on it for his hand was sticking out of not Zabuza's stomach but Haku's.

Haku's face was contorted in pain but firmly grabbed Kakashi's arm, preventing him from moving. Zabuza chuckled.

"I always knew Haku was the ultimate tool."

He shook off the small dog that held his right arm and grabbed his sword from his back, swinging it at both Haku and Kakashi.

"Now, meet your end!"

The silver haired man jumped out of the way, carrying an unmoving Haku with him. The summoned dogs disappeared, though one had bitten into a nerve on Zabuza's left arm and rendered it useless. Kakashi gently placed Haku on the ground and quickly dodged Zabuza's kubikiri hōchō, which would have decapitated him had he not moved quickly.

"Just give up; you can't do anything to me with one paralyzed arm."

He dodged another swing and stabbed Zabuza's other arm, paralyzing that one also.

"Make that two paralyzed arms."

He knocked Zabuza off his feet and pointed a kunai menacingly at him but was cut off before he was able to say anything.

"Oh my, the all mighty demon of the mist was defeated? That's a shame. Well that makes it all the easier for me."

Everyone turned to the newcomer, Zabuza gritted his teeth in suppressed anger.

"Gato…"

Said man smirked and walked forward.

"Yup that's me. Well it looks like you haven't killed the stupid bridge builder yet, were these weaklings too strong for you? Well looks like I'll have to resort to other measures then."

He snapped his fingers and an army of street thugs came walking towards Gato.

"You see, I had no intention of ever paying you. After killing the bridge builder and getting the copy ninja's head I was going to kill you and pretty boy. Then I could take all three of your heads and take the bounty for myself. It looks like my job is already partially done for me though."

Gato had arrived at Haku's body and kicked it.

"Stupid pretty boy deserved to die. He was just a dirty old orphan anyways."

Zabuza stood up, ripping the bandages off his face with his mouth in the process.

"Don't touch him with your filthy self."

Gato laughed.

"What are you going to do about it; you can't even use your arms."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who nodded. He threw a kunai at Zabuza who caught it in his mouth and immediately charged towards the horde of thugs. Gato had retreated behind them. The thugs began to attack Zabuza who was taking them down left and right, slowly making his way towards Gato. Finally taking enough men down to be in reach of him, he thrust off his left leg and jumped onto the back of one of the thugs and landed in front of Gato.

He stared at Gato with a slight crazed expression in his eyes. Gato had flinched back in fear but quickly composed himself in order to give an air of superiority. Zabuza spoke, his voice sounding as crazed as his eyes looked.

"You're going to hell for what you have done Gato."

Zabuza smirked, blood dripping from the multiple spears and such that were sticking out of his back. Gato tried once again to keep his fear from surfacing on his face, for which he succeeded.

"If I'm going to hell then you're coming with me."

He inwardly cursed; his voice had shook indicating his fear and killing any authority he had. Zabuza still smirked at Gato.

"I've been destined to go to hell the day I killed all those academy kids, it's not a new concept for me. Now let's get this over with."

Before anyone of the thugs could react, Gato's head was falling off the bridge, without its body. Zabuza watched emotionlessly, already collapsing to the ground from blood loss. The thugs watched both men fall and assumed them to be dead. They all turned to Kakashi and Sakura, who had appeared at his side once Zabuza charged into the mass of thugs.

"Well we still need to get paid but our boss just got killed. I guess we'll have to settle by massacring you and most of the village. They should have enough belongings to make up for it."

"Just who do you want to kill?"

The thugs looked on in shock. The whole village had just appeared from the still fading mist. Right at the front of the giant mob of people was Inari. He grinned.

"If you want to get to the village you're going to have to get through us."

Kakashi looked on in quiet contemplation.

'I don't have enough chakra to make any kage bushin but a bluff should work well enough.'

He flew through the hand seals and soon forty bushin or so were surrounding him.

"Let's do this Kakashi style."

Sakura merely wielded zetsumei.

"I don't even need to wield two katana's to take care of these guys."

The thugs looked at all the people facing them, they glanced at each other and promptly ran, jumping off the end of the bridge to get away. The whole town ran to the end of the bridge yelling obscenities.

"Yeah that's right!"

"Run away cowards!"

"Don't come back!"

Etcetera. Kakashi dispelled his bushin and walked to Zabuza's body. Zabuza was barely breathing yet managed to get out a barely audible sentence.

"Take me to Haku."

Kakashi complied, easily lifting Zabuza and carrying him to Haku's still form. After gently setting him down he took a step back so as to give him more privacy. Zabuza ignored him and turned his head to Haku sighing.

"You were the perfect tool and I would be lying if I said your death didn't affect me. You always deserved better and yet you always stayed with me, your clear ice getting more and more tainted. I wish I could go to the same place that you're going but I've committed too many sins to join you though, I can imagine you giving it all up to join me in hell. You really were loyal to the end and most likely beyond."

The cloudy sky decided to let off all its weight, in the form of beautifully tiny crystals called snow. The villagers looked at the white substance in awe.

"It never snows this time of year, it's impossible."

A snowflake landed on Haku's eye and fell down his face, just like a tear. Zabuza smiled a small and slightly nostalgic smile.

"Looks like you're crying Haku, an angel like you crying for a demon like me. I've never heard of that happening. Don't worry, it'll be all right for you up in heaven."

Sakura had watched Kakashi carrying Zabuza from a distance, now having full control over her body and returning to her original appearance. She started.

'Naruto-san and Sasuke-san!'

She ran at a full sprint towards the fallen castle of mirrors. There were the unmoving bodies of both shinobi lying side by side, quieter than they would ever be if they were alive. They were in the exact center, not one piece of glass had fallen on either one.

Sakura stood by their bodies, merely staring in disbelief until her knees gave out. She noticed little droplets of water falling onto Naruto's jacket and she brought a hand to her eyes. Feeling wetness she realized that she was crying. She threw her body across both of theirs and let her tears fall. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered being in a room filled with books reading a book…the shinobi code of honor.

'**A shinobi must never show emotion, no matter what.'**

'I don't care, shut up.'

Snow had begun to descend all around her but she didn't care if her body froze. She didn't notice the slight flickering of their eye lids.

"Sakura-chan can you get off?"

"You're heavy."

'**Who the hell wants to disturb our, wait a sec….'**

'No way….'

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Naruto and Sasuke in disbelief.

'They can't be….'

A teary smile spread across her face and she engulfed the two in a hug.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you're alive! I thought you two were gone from my grasp!"

Her tears had begun to fall once again, though this time they were tears of joy.

"Please don't ever do that again!"

Naruto and Sasuke just hugged her back fiercely, ignoring the pain from their wounds. It pained them to see her like this and they would do all they could to make her stop crying. After a few moments Sakura's tears were reduced to a few hiccups. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up, much to Sakura's protesting. The three walked to Kakashi who was still standing by Zabuza and Haku. Sakura stared at Haku's unmoving body.

'How could I forget Haku-san?'

She ran the last few feet, stopping at Haku's body. Zabuza looked at Sakura, slight recognition in his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do pinky? I know you're the one Haku used to talk about, who else has pink hair?"

Sakura kneeled down next to Haku and held his wrist, checking for a pulse. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a small, inconsistent one.

"I might be able to do something…"

Zabuza looked at Haku with softened eyes.

"Try everything you can, he deserves a second chance at a better life."

Sakura preformed hand seals as Zabuza's eyes dulled.

"Hayai saiboo jukusei."

Her hair changed back to its silvery pink color and her eyes took on a purplish tint once more. Her team stared as she closed up the hole in Haku's stomach. Her hands stopped glowing and she looked at her work. The hole in Haku's stomach was gone though a large scar was left. His heart was beating at a steadier rate now that it wasn't losing so much blood. She stared at him while addressing Kakashi.

"He should be fine within a few days, Naruto and Sasuke also should be fine with some rest."

She began to fall forward.

'I can feel the effects of using you inner…'

Her world went black as she drifted into unconsciousness.

In Sakura's dream

Sakura looked around. There was a small town that was covered in a blanket of snow. She walked around the town and found a small path that led through some woods. She followed the path and saw a house with giant ice spikes sticking out of it in the center of a snow covered meadow. A few feet from the house was a small figure, a young boy.

Sakura ran to him, worrying that he was dead. Once she reached him she saw that his chest was moving up and down rhythmically, signaling that he was alive. His eyes were staring at the sky but it was obvious to Sakura that they weren't really seeing the sky. They were somewhere far off, lost in thought.

Kneeling next to him she lightly shook the boy.

"Ne, you'll die from hypothermia if you stay out here."

The boy sat up in shock, finally noticing her presence. He scooted away from her, terrified. Sakura looked at him with soft eyes and held out her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was just passing through the town when I came across the path leading here and saw the house and you. I ran over thinking you were dead but was relieved when I found you were alive. Come on, I bet you're cold from lying down in the snow for so long. I'll buy you a drink to warm you up!"

Sakura was smiling as the boy looked at her, wondering why she wasn't running away. He hesitantly began to approach her and Sakura gently took his hand and led him back to the village. It was silent for a few moments before Sakura broke it.

"So, what's your name?"

"H-H-Haku."

"Eh? Haku, that's a nice name. My name is Haruno Sakura."

Haku smiled slightly, warming up with Sakura's friendliness.

"Spring cherry blossom? That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, but Sakura is such a common name. Haku, I've never heard that one before, I think it suits you."

Haku blushed slightly; no one had ever complimented him before, no one outside of his family at least.

"What do you mean it suits me?"

"I don't know, your name means white which in my mind means pure. You look like a pure person to me, you know nice and all that stuff. Besides, you look like a Haku."

Sakura kept talking, not noticing how Haku's face had darkened slightly when she called him pure. They had arrived at a small but quaint hotel. It wasn't super fancy but it wasn't a complete dump.

Entering Sakura led him to the left, where there was a small café attached to the hotel. She sat in a stool by a counter and beckoned him to do the same. Complying he sat down to her right and a man came to take their orders. He turned to Sakura, not noticing Haku.

"And what can I get you miss?"

Sakura put her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"Eto, I think I'll take a hot chocolate, what about you Haku?"

The man turned to him, a smile on his face until he saw who it was. The smile dropped from his face immediately and was replaced with a cold glare. Haku shivered under the man's stare, knowing why the man was so mean to him.

"Why are you here? I thought your dad took a mob to kill you. Did you kill him you lifeless scum?!"

Sakura stood up and pulled Haku into a defensive hug.

"Don't say that about my friend! He's a kid, what could he have done that's so bad?! Just back off!"

She gently herded Haku out of the café, not before throwing a glare at the man. Once they were far away from the hotel she took him to the hotel room that she was staying at. She looked through the mini fridge and found some milk. She quickly heated it up and handed a mug to Haku who accepted. After making themselves comfy Sakura asked the question that Haku dreaded.

"So what was that man talking about?"

Haku stared at his glass of warm milk, lost in thought. Sakura felt she was prying into his private life and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry and if you don't want-"

"I killed my father and some villagers."

"Eh?"

"This is Mizu no Kuni a land that recently suffered from a terrible war. There were skilled ninja on each side, some of them having kekkei genkai. Once the war ended villagers shunned all people that had kekkei genkai, worried that their power could start another war. I was born into a simple family, we didn't have much but we were happy. One day I found that I could manipulate water and proudly showed my mother who scolded me and told me never to do that again.

Unfortunately my father had seen all that had happened and rallied up a mob of villagers to kill both my mother and I. They killed my mother and were about to kill me when giant ice spikes started to come out of the ground. I ran out of the house as the ice spikes killed everyone else. I discovered that I had the kekkei genkai, Hyōton. Being a kekkei genkai I was hated and, obviously, wanted dead so I was planning on killing myself when you found me and the rest is history."

Haku looked away from Sakura, expecting her to be looking at him in disgust. Instead he was surprised to feel a set of arms hugging him. Blushing he found the arms belonged to Sakura, who had a heartbreaking expression of sadness on her face.

"To be wanted dead, by your own father even, must feel horrible. You shouldn't be put through such horrible things; you're such a nice person Haku-san. You must feel incredibly lonely in this world; will you be a part of my family Haku?"

He sat there in shock, definitely not expecting this reaction out of her. Tear started to fall from his eyes as he hugged her back.

"Yes, I would like to be a part of your family Sakura-chan."

Smiling she began to laugh and Haku joined her. The next few days were full of happiness, playing in the snow, drinking hot cocoa, reading books together, all the things friends do together. One day they got to talking about Haku's kekkei genkai.

"Ne Haku-san, why does your kekkei genkai allow you to manipulate water, I've also seen you manipulate wind. I thought your ability was with Hyōton."

"Ice is a precise mixture of wind and water chakra so naturally I would be able to use wind and water."

Sakura smiled in understanding and then threw a snowball. He threw one back and it turned into a massive snowball fight, ending in a tie. They both lay in the snow side by side, exhausted, their breath floating into the cold air. Sakura sighed in contentment.

"I never want these happy days to end."

Haku looked at Sakura who was looking at the sky and blushed.

"Me neither Sakura-chan, me neither.

A few days later Sakura met Haku, she had an air of sadness around her. Haku immediately grew concerned.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? Was one of the villagers mean to you?"

She shook her head.

"I have to leave today…"

"No! You can't leave, who will I play with? Who will hang out with me?"

Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave either. I wanted these happy days to last forever."

Haku looked crestfallen and Sakura racked her mind for a way to cheer him up. Remembering something that her mentors had told her she took a white stone from her pocket. She pressed it into Haku's hand, curling his fingers around it. He took it and examined the stone.

"What's this?"

Sakura put on a fake smile for him.

"It's a piece of zeolite. I got it from my cousin, it's said to make a protective chakra around the bearer and it's a healing stone. This stone is very precious to me so I'm giving it to you to remember me by. One more thing before I go, all you have to do it survive one and a half weeks. After that go to the bridge that leads out of this town and wait there. Someone will find you and help you."

She waved and started to walk away.

"Goodbye Haku-san, I'll miss you."

Haku felt tears falling from his eyes and he reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her into a hug.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan, I swear one day I'll find you. It's a promise."

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"You better keep that promise Haku-kun, or else I don't know what I'll do."

He let go of her and she walked away, disappearing from his life for what seemed like forever.

'Wait, that was the first time she called me Haku-kun instead of Haku-san.'

--One and a half weeks later--

The villagers were in a panic.

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Momochi Zabuza tried to kill the mizukage in a failed coup d'état!"

"No way, one of the seven legendary swordsmen?"

Haku overheard the villagers talk but stayed away from them, fearing their reactions to him. He headed over to the bridge that lead out of the town. He sat there until it was nightfall. When he was going to give up and try to find a warmer place to sleep he felt the bridge slightly vibrate with footsteps. He looked up to see a ninja looking at him.

"What a pitiful kid."

The ninja walked towards Haku and knelt down.

"A kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die a beggar, without freedom or dreams."

Haku smiled.

"You have the same eyes as me."

End Sakura's dream

Sakura quickly sat up in the bed she was lying down in.

'Wait bed?'

'**Your teammates carried you and your sensei back to Tazuna's house.'**

'_**And if they ever try that again then I'll kill them.'**_

Sakura sighed and looked around. The bed next to her was empty, whoever was in it had already left. Suddenly aware of the pressure on her legs she turned and saw a sleeping Haku. Smiling she tried to get out of the bed without waking him and failed, jostling him slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then realized that Sakura was awake and swept her up in a hug.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad that I found you! Thank you for saving me!"

Sakura hesitantly patted his back.

"It's no problem at all. Zabuza was the one who asked me to save you, not that I wasn't going to anyways."

They stood like that for a moment, Sakura ignoring Hikari and Inner Sakura's promises of a painful death and Mamoru's dangerous aura. Remembering something she asked him.

"Do you still have the zeolite that I gave you the day I left?"

Haku dug through his pockets and produced a scratched but mainly intact zeolite.

"Of course I do."

Sakura smiled, though it looked a bit sad. Haku set her down and he exited the room, giving her privacy to change. She wore her usual outfit but exchanged the biker shorts for a pair of long black pants seeing that it was windy outside. Exiting she was tackled by a yellow blur.

"SAKURA-CHAN I MISSED YOU!"

Sakura was struggling to breath and Naruto was bonked on the head.

"Dobe, you're going to suffocate her again."

Naruto jumped off her and apologized and they all headed down stairs. Kakashi was waiting for them when they arrived which made Sakura wonder just how long she had been asleep for. She took her seat at the table, Haku sitting across from her and Naruto beside her.

"Eto, how long was I sleeping for?"

Sasuke sat beside her at the table.

"About two and a half days."

She almost spit out the water that she was drinking.

"Two and a half days?!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yup, we were planning on leaving as soon as you woke up."

Sighing Sakura put her hands together.

"Itatekimas."

Everyone followed suit and began to eat. After lunch Sakura quickly packed her belongings in her backpack and they headed out, Tazuna and his family accompanying them. Once they reached the bridge they stopped and turned around to face Tazuna and his family. Sakura walked up to Inari.

"Hey Inari, did you make up with Naruto yet?"

Wiping away his tears he smiled.

"Yup, he even taught me this cool jutsu."

Sakura was surprised.

"What jutsu?"

"Watch!"

He formed his hands into the ram seal and Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

There was a poof and Inari was transformed into naked woman with long flowing black hair and deep dark brown eyes.

"How do you like it?"

Sakura forced a smile on her face.

"It's great Inari, simply great."

He poofed back into himself and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

She patted his head.

"Hey, well you better come and visit my village sometime ok?"

"Of course!"

Naruto walked up behind her.

"Yeah shorty you better visit us!"

"Duh, of course I will, I just said I was."

Walking away they turned around and waved one last time. Naruto's wave being the most entergetic.

"Hey Inari no crying!"

"Who's crying, the only one I see crying is you Naruto-neesan!"

"Of course I'm not crying, get your eye sight checked!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he was indeed crying and then looked back to Inari and saw that he was also crying. Shaking her head she smiled and kept walking. Tsunami watched them walk away.

"Hey otoo-san, what are you going to name this bridge?"

Tazuna smiled.

"I'm going to name it shichi haruno kitsunes."

Tsunami smiled at the name and shook her head.

"Those ninja did a great thing for this village. I hope they come back and visit sometime."

Tazuna nodded his head.

"So do I Tsunami."

With Team 7 and Haku

They were all walking along in silence until Sakura broke it.

"Ne Haku-san, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to join our village or what?"

Kakashi joined in on the conversation.

"You can ask the hokage to become a ninja."

Haku nodded his head.

"I think that's what I'll do."

He pulled Sakura into a hug.

"That way I'll never have to leave my Sakura-chan alone ever again!"

Naruto fumed in anger at Haku and pulled Sakura away from Haku's arms and into his own.

"Sakura-chan isn't yours, she's mine!"

Haku pulled Sakura away from Naruto.

"No way she's mine!"

Sasuke pulled her away from Haku.

"Mine."

The three commenced in a huge argument, pulling Sakura into their arms. Sakura was getting dizzy from moving around so much and Kakashi stealthily grabbed her. The boys didn't notice and just kept arguing.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem Sakura."

They kept walking with the boys arguing and Kakashi holding Sakura's hand. Kakashi was in his own thoughts.

'We'll have to go to the hokage to see what will happen to Haku and while we're there I can get information about Sakura's past….'

-

-

-

-

-

Sensatsu Suishō (A thousand flying water needles of death): This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water. B -rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

Kage Busin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique): Unlike the regular Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshins fight back. It's not just an illusion, it creates real clones. The power and chakra of the user is evenly divided among the clones, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. This makes it impossible to decipher which is the real body. If a clone receives a direct hit, the clone will disappear. B-rank, Supplementary

Konoha daisenpū (Severe leaf hurricane): This taijutsu involves a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case the intended target ducks the first. C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Makyō Hyōsho (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors): This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so Haku's movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. Kekkei genkai, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally. The Uchiha clan uses the technique as a "coming of age" technique. C-rank, Offensive, Short Range (0-5m)

Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden mist technique): This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it. D-rank, Supplementary

Bushin Shintai Booei (Clone body defense): The user makes multiple Kage Busin and throws them in front of a comrade(s) in order to protect them from an oncoming attack. B-rank, mid range (0-10m)

Mangetsu: Ooarashi Booei (Full moon: Hurricane defense): Mangetsu sword arts are very difficult to master, few having had mastered them. This technique involves the user wielding two katanas and throwing them self into the air and spinning at a high speed. This blocks flying weapons and when mastered the user can deflect the weapon and chose the trajectory of the weapon. A-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire release: Fire dragon flame missile): A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth. B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

Raikiri (Lightning blade): This jutsu is an enhanced form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks, but more concentrated. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Blade requires more chakra and better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, the Lightning Blade is more focused and blue. S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5)

Hayai Saiboo Jukusei (Fast cell regeneration): This jutsu is an improved form of the basic medical ninjutsu. It speeds up cell regeneration two times faster than normal healing jutsu but not as fast as Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth).

Hyōton: Ice release, Haku's kekkei genkai. It allows him to use three types of nature chakra, ice, water and, wind. Combining water and wind chakra creates ice.

-

-

Kubikiri Hocho (Decapitating carving knife): The large sword that Zabuza uses.

Mizu no kuni: Land of water

Kekkei genkai: Bloodline limit

Mizukage: Water shadow, the leader of Kirigakure the hidden village in the land of water.

Hokage: Fire shadow, the leader of Konohagakure the hidden village in the land of leaves.

Shichi haruno kitsunes: Seven spring foxes.

-

-

A/N: FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! *Cheers* This took me forever to write and it's over ten thousand words. Sorry for the long length but I wanted to get this stupid wave arc done with so I can get onto my part of the story. Most likely none of my other chapters will ever be this long again. Well thanks for reading and, as always review, constructive criticism is welcome!  Ja ne!

High summoner sakura


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heya, just so that you all know, this chapter is not very serious at all. I needed a silly chapter before I get to all the serious stuff, plus this is where a lot of the guys get their chance with Sakura! I guess you guys could consider this as a filler chapter (gasp) the horror! =3 There is some information that you will need for future chapters but mostly this is a filler chapter. I found out how to reply to reviews via email (I'm such an idiot -_-) so I'll just thank everyone for reviewing!

Thanks to: **Fan!, nekozr, Smexy Darkness Angel, 7thDwarf, Schizo Saku, LixxyChan, Nikooru-sama, , nejisakura, xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx, XxGoddess-of-the-4-elementsxX. **

This is the most reviews I have gotten for one chapter, yays! Well I should hurry and get on to the story now shouldn't I? (Apologies if I wrote your name wrong!)

-

Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me my Christmas present so I still do not own Naruto.

Warning: Out of characterness in this chapter.

-

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

-

-

-

-

-

There were stars in the sky by the time team 7 finally reached Konoha. Once they entered the gates Kakashi sighed.

"We have to report to the hokage now for our mission report."

Naruto looked incredulously at him.

"It's like, midnight right now though! Ojii-san should be sleeping right now!"

Kakashi shook his head.

"He's the hokage, he has multiple duties that he has to do. It keeps him up very late. Also, it's not unusual for ANBU or Jōnin (special Jōnin) to arrive late at night from a mission."

Naruto crossed his arms childishly.

"But I wanted to go to sleep…"

"Dobe, you'll just have to wait."

Naruto replied with his usual response and they were off on their argument.

"Why do they always have to argue?"

Haku asked while shaking his head at the boys who were arguing.

"It's the twenty third time today. Are they always like this?"

Haku directed this question at Sakura who, from his opinion, didn't answer due to exhaustion from traveling all day and it was taking its toll on her.

"They have a sort of rivalry going on between them."

Kakashi said, choosing to ignore the fact that, out of the twenty three times Naruto and Sasuke had argued, Haku had been arguing for all but this once. Every one of the arguments had involved Sakura in one way or another. From setting up her tent to wanting to give her a foot massage.

'It was obvious that her feet weren't nearly as sore as her back was. She was carrying that huge pack on her back all day long. And then the same night, they put her tent on the west side of the campsite, where the wind blows from. As if that weren't bad enough, when Haku braided her hair, the braids were uneven!'

Kakashi's thoughts went on like this for some time. Haku drifted towards Sakura, noticing her 'tired' form.

"Do you want me to carry you to the hokage tower Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke and Naroto's ears perked at the mention of their Sakura. Naruto's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"If anyone's gong to give Sakura-chan a piggy back ride, it's me."

"Who said that you were going to carry her? Your stupidness might be contagious."

Sasuke stated with a threatening tone in his voice.

"I've known Sakura-chan the longest so I get to carry her."

Haku stated firmly. Naruto rolled his eyes but was beat to a response by Sasuke.

"Oh, we all know how long you're known her for. You've said it every time we want to help Sakura."

"Exactly, so what's the problem?"

The boys went on arguing, not even giving Sakura a chance to state that she wasn't even tired.

'**That's the twenty fourth time that they've argued today.'**

'_Twenty three of those times being related to Sakura.'_

'_**If they don't cut it out then I'm going to get mad.'**_

Kakashi walked up beside Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes turned and focused onto Kakashi.

"Nani Kakashi-sensei, is there something I can do for you?"

Oh. My. God.

How can one little girl ignite so many fantasies from just one sentence? Pushing the thoughts of Sakura and him…alone in his apartment…with Sakura wearing-

'No, stop. Maybe I should lay off the Icha Icha for a little while…'

Shaking his head to clear his dirty thoughts he focused back to the task at hand.

"Would you like me to take your backpack for you?"

Kakashi asked, glad that he could ask the question without a. any perverted innuendos and b. the guys glaring at his back.

"Its fine, I'm not tired at all."

Sighing, Kakashi took Sakura's backpack off her shoulders, careful not to pull any of her hair in the process. Sakura crossed her arms childishly and pouted, her protests having been ignored by Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and patted the top of her head and Sakura stopped pouting and smiled up at him.

Haku looked over to where Sakura was and was mildly horrified to find, perverted-silver-haired-Icha-Icha-reading-disgusting-perverted-perverted-perverted Kakashi patting, cute-petite-innocent-definitely-never-needing-to-be-introduced-to-the-world-of-perverts-like-Kakashi, Sakura's head. Sprinting over to the crime scene he used one arm to yank Kakashi's hand off her head and the other to pull her into a protective embrace.

"Don't touch my Sakura-chan with your pervertedness!"

Kakashi merely sighed and entered the tower that they had just arrived at.

"Ne Haku-san, let's go see the hokage now!"

Sakura said, a wide smile on her face. Haku was dazed by Sakura's smile, not having seen if for a whole day and was easily pulled into the tower. Sasuke, silently fuming, walked up between them and, gently, pulled Sakura's hand from Haku's wrist which ensued in the,

**'****Twenty sixth.'**

Argument that day. Sighing Sakura walked up the long and winding stairs to the hokage. Finally reaching the top she turned around, to face the boys who were still arguing. When they arrived at the top, Kakashi bent down to their level while smiling.

"If you keep arguing when we're in front of the hokage then; Naruto I'll make it so that you won't be able to eat ramen for 3 months. Sasuke I'll tell your fan girls that you made a mistake and you're madly in love with them. Haku you'll have to stay at the academy level for a whole 3 months, with all those little girls fan girling over you. And,"

His already threatening tone lowered, giving it an icy edge.

"You won't be able to see Sakura for the whole time that this is going on."

The boys gulped and nodded their heads. Smiling, Kakashi rose up and knocked cheerfully on the hokage's door.

"Come in."

Kakashi opened the door and ushered the genin through the door. He silently closed the door behind him and bowed respectfully to the hokage, the others soon following suit. Motioning for them to rise he promptly questioned Kakashi.

"How did the mission go?"

"Perfectly fine."

The hokage put his hand on his chin as he nodded his head.

"Then tell me, WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!"

Naruto and Haku cowered behind Kakashi at the hokage's loud voice. Kakashi however, stayed calm, as if he was expecting this which he probably was. Haku shakily turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Is he normally like this?"

He asked, fear ringing in his voice.

"No, this is one of the only times I've heard him raise his voice. He must be pissed…"

They both gulped and turned their attention back to the hokage, who was still speaking.

"You should contact me when you mission is delayed instead of making me think that you were dead! You better have a good answer as to why you are so late."

Kakashi looked to the ceiling and sighed.

'He must be tired if he's actually yelling.'

"Well you see…."

He went through the whole story of when they were in Wave, skipping the parts when Sakura was acting oddly and when she displayed remarkable skill.

"And so that's what happened."

The hokage leaned forward and crossed his hands in front of his face.

"Why is this young man here then?"

He said, gesturing to Haku with one hand.

"Well, he has nowhere to go and he was trained as a ninja so I thought that he could come here and join the village to become a ninja."

"So you came back late from a mission that, after telling me what happened, should have been an A-rank mission. You make a genin team take on a B-rank, at least, criminal and another ninja far beyond their skill level. Then you bring this boy, who we have no idea as to who he is and could be a potential spy, and ask for him to join the village?"

Asked the hokage in an unnaturally calm tone.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds much worse than it really is…"

The hokage glared at Kakashi, and then his face softened into a welcoming smile.

"Well then, welcome to Konoha Haku-san. You will be tested on your level in two days time so you should have enough time to rest up. You can discuss amongst yourselves who he's going to stay with. Your mission report is due tomorrow though knowing Kakashi; I won't get it for at least another day if I'm lucky. You are dismissed, go get some rest."

The genin quickly exited the room, glad for some well earned rest. Before Kakashi could exit he was called back by the hokage.

"Kakashi, I know that there is something that you want to know so just tell me now."

He turned around and closed the door behind him quietly. The hokage gave him a questioning glance.

"What is it that you would like to know Kakashi?"

Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of the hokage's desk.

"It's concerning Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, I see. You would like to know more information about her now wouldn't you?"

"Hai, she showed skill in medical jutsus and used a high rank water element technique; she also has excellent chakra control."

The hokage nodded his head then stood up and looked through a giant pile of files that were organized in a cabinet behind his desk. Finding the one he was searching for, he pulled it out and handed it to Kakashi.

"Here is her file which contains almost all the information that we have about her. If you still have questions then you can come see me tomorrow, now I have to get some sleep, you are dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the hokage sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this job."

With Kakashi

With a poof he arrived at his small apartment. He sat down on his couch and started to read the folder.

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

**Kanji: **春野サクラ

**Meaning of name (If available): **Cherry blossom of the spring

**Gender: **Female

**Eye color: **Green

**Hair color: **Pink

**Date of birth: **March 28

**Age: **12

**Height: **150.1cm

**Weight: **35.9kg

**Blood type: **O

**Current affiliation: **Konohagakure no Sato

**Team number: **7

**Team members: **_Hatake Kakashi _(Team leader)_, Uchiha Sasuke and, Uzumaki Naruto_

**Current Rank: **Genin

**Friends and or acquaintances: **_Hyūga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji__, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino_

**Family: **Unknown, presumed deceased

**Personality: **Nice and outgoing, often puts others needs before her own. Naïve with any sexual innuendo. Tends to be blunt with comments, making some people take offense when she has no intention of doing so. Quiet demeanor when presented in an environment where she does not know anyone. Has a nasty temper when angered, as found out by Hideki when he tried to take her katanas from her. Her personality can be taken as aloof.

**Background:** Not much is known. She arrived at Konoha three months before the exam. She seemed to pass quite easily. She seems to train with two older aged people and with her team. It is not known what village she is from. She seems to have a calm personality and there was no threat in her mind when the ANBU used jigyaku no jutsu on her. They did seem to meet a small resistance when they first attempted to look into her mind but, it quickly went away. She seems to have no family, as she lives alone in a large clan house. It is also unknown whether she is from a powerful clan or not. Having no ill intentions towards this village she was allowed to join although additional research is needed.

**Jutsus: **She seemed to know various jutsus, preferring to stick with genjutsus, she might have an affiliation for them since she has above average chakra control. It might also be useful to train her as an iryō-nin, her chakra control would come in use there. Following are the known jutsus that she has in her arsenal.

Ninjutsu

Henge no jutsu (Transformation Technique)

Mizu Hashira no jutsu (Water pillar technique)

Dokumeki no jutsu, not mastered (Poison removal technique)

Kawarimi no jutsu (Body replacement technique)

Bushin no jutsu (Clone technique)

Kage bushin no jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)

Hayai Saiboo Jukusei (Fast cell regeneration)

Bushin Shintai Booei (Clone body defense)

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body replacement technique)

Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope escape technique)

Jibaku Fuda: Kassei (Exploding Tag: Activate)

Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of invisibility technique)

Bunshin Daibakuha (Great clone explosion)

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)

Kai (Release)

**Note:** Academy jutsu are known to perfection. Her element seems to be water since she uses water jutsu that could use some more work. This might not be all the jutsu that she knows as this was gathered while sparring with her and short observations on her training.

Genjutsu

Tengoku ongaku no jutsu (Heaven's music)

Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, limited use (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique)

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, short amount of time (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Suzu: Kiri (Illusion: Mist)

**Note:** Genjutsu seems to be her strong point, though she does not know a lot of them. For a genin to know more than the basic genjutsu is quite remarkable and should pursue further down the path of genjutsu. Since she doesn't have large chakra reserves, these can only be used for a short amount of time or have limited use. Most likely, if the opponent is a much higher level than her, they would prove ineffective.

Taijutsu

Konoha daisenpū (Leaf Great Whirlwind)

Konoha Senpū (Leaf Whirlwind)

Konoha Shōfū (Leaf Rising Wind)

**Note:** Taijutsu seems to have been taught to her by a friend, Rock Lee. Taijutsu seems to be her weak point.

Kenjutsu

Mangetsu, not perfected (Full moon)

Mikazuki no mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)

General

She seems to have a varying type of Taijutsu, recently has leaned towards the Konoha style. Perfect chakra control, as mentioned above. Genjutsu type, also mentioned above. Her potential is unknown; she was at the academy barely long enough to learn what the requirements for the exam were. Additional research needs to be done on her background, mainly what village she came from. There seems to be no immediate threat from her at the moment though. For her senseis see _Hatake Kakashi, __Utatane__ Chie and, __Mitokado__ Kaito__._

Kakashi closed the folder and put it down on the coffee table in front of him. He leaned back into the couch, not realizing that he had been leaning forward while reading the folder.

'Those last names seem familiar…..Utatane and Mitokado….where have I heard them before…?'

Sighing he got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom.

'Whatever, I'll think about it in the morning for now I need sleep.'

The next day

Kakashi shot out of bed.

'That's who it is! Utatane and Mitokado are the last names of the councilors! I didn't know that they had any relatives though….Well that means I'm off to the hokage, maybe I should finish that mission report just to see his face when I actually turn it in on time.'

He quickly got dressed in his usual attire and jumped out the window to the hokage's office.

At Sakura's house

There was a ringing and Sakura groggily opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock.

'1:00, who wants to see me at 1:00?'

'**Whoever it is might just have to die a painful death, what do people have against me getting my sleep damnit!?'**

'_Inner.'_

'**Yeah Mamoru?'**

'_Shut up.'_

'_**You're being loud and preventing us from our precious sleep. I swear I'll stuff you back into the clown box.'**_

'**Ok ok! I'll shut up, no need to be so insistent about it. Just for the record, it means 1:00 in the afternoon.'**

'Seriously?'

'**Yes.'**

'Wow, I slept in late.'

Sakura got out of bed and headed to the door, without changing out of her pajamas. Walking down the stairs she opened the door and was pulled into a massive group hug. After squirming around, they finally released her and she looked at who it was.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!"

Sakura exclaimed, smiling in happiness. The three girls smiled right back.

"Come on in, I was just about to make some breakfast if you want some."

Shaking off the fact that she should be having lunch instead of breakfast, Tenten vigorously nodded her head.

"Some of Sakura-chan's cooking? Count me in!"

Tenten yelled, pumping her fist in the air. The other two agreed and Sakura ushered them in. The girls took in their surroundings in awe.

"You know Sakura-chan, this is the first time that we have been in your house…"

Ino said, not stopping ogling the house. Sakura looked surprised.

"Eh really? Well, you never showed any interest in coming to my house so I just assumed that you didn't want to come. Since you don't know your way around, the kitchen is this way."

They followed her through some doorways and down a hallway. Finally arriving at their destination Sakura ushered them towards a large table.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll go make something to eat."

Sakura walked to a cupboard and looked to see if there was anything to eat. She found some flour, sugar, salt and baking powder. Looking into the fridge she found some eggs, butter and milk.

'I really need to go grocery shopping but, this should be good enough for breakfast.'

Grabbing all the ingredients she mixed them in a large bowl and then looked around. Finding some blueberries she put them to the side and heated the pan up. After a few minutes she held her hand over the pan to see if it was hot enough, she found that it was.

Carefully she made mini circles in the pan. She tactfully stuck the blueberries halfway into the pancakes so that they looked like polka-dots then flipped the pancakes over. Once they were all done she piled them on a plate and grabbed a few smaller plates and some syrup and butter and headed over to the table. Hinata sniffed the air.

"Mmmm…Sakura-chan, what are you making?"

"It smells delicious!"

Ino exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Sakura put one small plate in front of everyone and placed the bigger plate of pancakes in the middle. Sitting down she grabbed a fork.

"I call them polka-dotted pancakes because the blueberries make them look like they're polka-dotted. It's my favorite breakfast so I hope you guys like it."

They each grabbed a pancake and bit into it. Tenten's eyes were watering in happiness.

"These are amazing! I've never had anything so good!"

Sakura laughed.

"They aren't that good, my cousin used to make them better."

Tenten shook her head.

"I just came back from a mission and I had to eat Rock Lee's food the whole time so this is like heaven."

Ino sighed contentedly.

"I'm so glad I finally get to eat good food, my dad has taken to cooking our meals lately. It's some kind of phase he's going through, like the one where he was obsessed with anything that had cats on it. Let me tell you, he is definitely much more suited to be a ninja than a cook. He's almost set the kitchen on fire while boiling noodles."

Hinata giggled behind her hand.

"Your dad can be so eccentric at times. I'm just glad that I can finally see Sakura-chan, she's been gone for a while."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you have been gone for a while. It was a only a C-rank mission, what happened?"

Sakura told them the whole story, leaving out the parts of Inner Sakura. Ino was horrified.

"So you mean that you went on an A-rank mission?! You could have died! Then I would have no little doll to dress up as I please!"

"Calm down Ino. I'm here right now, isn't that all that counts?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when you came so close to death and you were outnumbered by males, 5 to 2!"

Ino kept ranting and Sakura racked her mind for something that would make her stop.

'**Well you could let her-'**

'_God no, do you remember what happened last time we did that?'_

'**Well it's the best thing to do right now; her overreaction is getting o my nerves.'**

'_**Just let her Mamoru, as long as it's girls only I don't mind. Besides this time we're at Sakura's reinforced house so it should be fine.'**_

'_Fine then, go ahead.'_

"Um, Ino-chan?"

Ino stopped raising her fists to the gods and turned to Sakura who was fidgeting with the hem of her top.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Um well…do you guys want to have a sleep over?"

"YES OF COURSE WE DO!"

Tenten yelled and jumped on Sakura from her cuteness. Ino shook her head though.

"Well, we need more people though. Only the four of us? That's no fun, how about we invite the guys from our team? Your house is big enough right Sakura-chan?"

"Um, I think it's big enough."

"Then it's settled! Hinata you go and buy the necessary items, you know which ones the same ones that we get for the sleepovers at my house. Tenten you go and call the guys and tell them to get their asses over here. I will dress Sakura up, she can't have a slumber party in her pajamas. Now off, scat!"

Ino commanded, acting like a drill sergeant. The two girls ran off and Ino pulled Sakura.

"Now tell me where your room is and we'll get you a proper outfit."

Sakura directed Ino to her room and they arrived there in record time. Ino yanked the door open and made a beeline for the closet. She threw open the doors and rummaged through the mass of clothes. Most of them were clothes that Ino had bought for her, along with Tenten and Hinata. They made it a sport, whoever could make Sakura look the cutest won. Ino was grumbling to herself as she threw clothes from the closet.

"No no…it has to be something longer….way too short….not that color….maybe a dress, no never mind….AHA!"

She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and light pink and white horizontal striped top. She handed them to Sakura and motioned for her to put them on. Sakura complied and quickly went into the bathroom and changed. Once she came out Ino examined her.

"There's something missing…."

The wandered over to Sakura's bureau and looked through the drawers. Smiling triumphantly she walked over to Sakura and quickly brushed her hair then clipped a few black bows into her hair.

"Now it's perfect. Let's go see if Tenten is done calling all the guys."

They opened the door and almost walked into Tenten.

"Hey, I called all the guys from our teams and they said that they were going to come. They're coming in about 25 minutes. Hinata just came back and she's in the kitchen, putting away the stuff that she bought."

They all walked to the kitchen and saw Hinata putting away the last few things.

"So, what do we do now?"

Sakura asked. Ino walked around the kitchen, ignoring Sakura's question and asking one of her own instead.

"Where do you keep your bowls?"

"Second cupboard to the right of the stove."

Hinata smiled apologetically at Sakura.

"Don't mind her rudeness, she always gets like this when she's planning a sleepover. This is actually better than usual, usually she runs around like a maniac barking out orders like a drill sergeant."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Ino whirled around and glared at them all.

"What the hell are you guys doing just standing around there?! Help me get ready for the party, this isn't going to plan itself you know."

Ino started yelling, not barking, orders to Hinata, Tenten and Sakura and they were soon done with the preparations. The ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Tenten smiled.

"Finally they get here, its' time for this to start."

They walked to the door, Ino leading the way having already memorized the way from the door to the room where they were going to hold the slumber party. She opened the door and saw all the guys standing on Sakura's doorstep, a sleeping bag in hand.

'They came at the same time; they must be excited for this or something.'

"Come on in."

They followed Ino into a large room. It was large and air, it had a couple of couches and a some large televisions against the walls. Hooked up to one television were some game systems and next to it was a cabinet filled with games and movies. A stereo was over in another part of the room with a set of large speakers. There was a door leading to a bathroom and another leading to a closet. The walls were painted purple, the whole reason Ino had chosen this room. The rug was white and soft to the touch. Ino walked into the room and faced everyone.

"Just put your stuff down somewhere, there's plenty of room."

They obeyed Ino's order and quickly placed their stuff on the ground. Tenten grabbed a remote and pressed a button. Sum 41 started to blast from the speakers.

"Let's start this now!"

Everyone cheered. Chōji and Kiba ran to a table where there were snacks set up. Sasuke, Naruto and, Rock Lee ran to a tv and started to play grand turismo 2. Others went to other televisions and played other games. Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ha teme, I'm winning!"

"Dobe, you wish. Pay attention it says I'm in first place."

"Yeah well watch this!"

"What the hell?! You just pushed me off the road!"

"Hehe, now I'm in first place!"

"YOSH! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH TO BEAT SASUKE, NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around and gave Lee a look that said oh-my-god-stop-yelling-about-youth-and-just-shut-up. Turning back to the game he gasped.

"Teme! You got a turbo charge and used it?!"

"Hn."

"Bastard, I thought we said no turbo charges, they aren't even in the game."

"Haha, I know cheats."

"Grr…teme…"

"What dobe? Can't you form complete sentences?"

"GRAR!"

Naruto jumped on Sasuke and they started wrestling. Lee kept cheering them on.

"How youthful of you two to spar! The spirit of youthfulness glows bright within you two!"

Sakura was laughing at the entire scene and Tenten came over to see what was happening. She burst out laughing at the situation. Naruto was currently under Sasuke who was holding his wrists above his head so that he couldn't punch him. All in all it was a very suggestive position. Sakura was laughing because they were fighting over a video game. Lee walked up behind Tenten and leaned over her.

"What are you laughing at? They are very youthful are they not?"

Tenten immediately stopped laughing and blushed at how close he was.

"U-u-um w-we-well th-the-they-"

Sakura filled in for Tenten who was currently pulling a Hinata.

"They were fighting over a video game. Naruto said that Sasuke was cheating when really Kiba came and took the controller from Sasuke and pushed some buttons and Sasuke got a turbo charge. Kiba handed the controller back to Sasuke and used the turbo and Naruto got mad at the wrong person."

Inwardly Tenten rolled her eyes.

'She didn't even get the suggestive position that they were in. Oh well I have bigger problems now, Lee is four freaking inches away from me!'

Sakura, sensing her friends panic gestured to Lee.

"Ne Lee, I don't think that Shino is showing enough "youthfulness", why don't you go and give him some youth?"

Sakura said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said youthfulness. Lee bounded over to Shino immediately, already shouting to Shino about how he should be more youthful. Tenten turned to gave Sakura a smile.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to be stuttering there forever."

She looked over to Naruto and Sasuke and almost burst out laughing. They were watching the whole exchange frozen in the same suggestive position as before.

"You guys might want to have sex somewhere where everyone can't see you. It's more polite that way you know. Then your cries are slightly more muffled and we don't have to be scared for life."

They immediately jumped away from each other blushing. Sakura cocked her head in confusion but quickly shook it off and walked over to Ino who was watching Chouji and Neji play cooking mama.

"Ne, Ino-chan."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gestured for Ino to come where it was more private. Once they were away from everyone Sakura smilied.

"I think Tenten-chan might like Lee."

Ino gasped in horror.

"Ew, the guy with the bushy eye brows and bowl cut?"

"Yes, I don't think that there is another Lee…"

"Fine, we can't pick who we like. Let's see…we have to get them together somehow…I got it!"

Ino walked back to the group, a curious Sakura trailing behind her. She walked to the center of the room purposefully and took a deep breath.

"ALRIGHT NOW WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE? TENTEN, HINATA AND SAKURA HAVE TO PLAY SO WHO ELSE WANTS TO?"

'Heh, I can knock out two birds with one stone. I can get Tenten and Lee together and Hinata and Kiba together. Having Sakura play will make a lot of the other guys play too, it's my fool proof plan that I call operation: get Tenten and Hinata boyfriends or Operation flower weapon love!'

Chuckling at her brilliance she saw that everyone was sitting in a circle, ready to play truth or dare. She grabbed a bottle and sat down in between Sakura and Neji, who had managed to discreetly grab a spot next to Sakura and was angered when Ino chose to sit right in between them. Chouji looked at Ino oddly.

"I thought that we were playing truth or dare."

Ino ignored her increased heart rate and managed to reply without stuttering.

"We are, this is to decide who gets to ask who."

She placed the bottle on the ground and spun it.

'Come on; let luck be with me…LAND ON LEE DAMNIT!'

The bottle soon came to a stop at…..

"Ok Lee, truth or dare?"

'Yes! Praying does actually work!'

"Yosh! Dare of course, my youthfulness will shine brightly!"

Ino smirked.

'Perfect.'

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover with Sakura."

"um…ok…"

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Eh?"

Ino proceeded to drag Sakura and Lee followed obediently. They went through a door that was next to the closet. You could still hear them through the door.

"Alright Lee, sit down!"

"Um, why do you need me Ino-chan?"

"I need a lovely assistant now don't I? Now, hand me the tweezers and hold him down."

Everyone could imagine the looks of confuzzlement coming from Lee and Sakura.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! This is definitely not very youthful."

"Lee shut up and stay still, Sakura hold him down better."

"I'm bleeding!"

"Lee you are not, stop being delusional and causing drama, sissy."

"I am not a sissy! I am the youthful Lee!!"

"Erm, right…."

Sakura's strained voice was heard saying.

"Gai-sensei would be proud of you if you stayed still and stopped struggling so much."

"YOSH! I WILL DO THIS FOR GAI-SENSEI!"

It was quiet for a moment.

"This still hur-OW!"

"LEE JUST SHUT UP! SEE I'M DONE WITH YOUR EYEBROWS! Now, for your hair…."

The opening and closing of scissors was heard and everyone imagined Ino looking at Lee's hair with disgust.

"Alright might as well start here, now if you move your hair will get messed up. It will be very….I can't believe I'm saying this…unyouthful if you made me mess up. Kami, kill me now."

"YOSH!"

"LEE!"

"Sorry."

It was quiet for a few minutes then Ino made a sigh of happiness.

"Done, Sakura go and get some clothes for him. The jumpsuit has to go."

"Um, Ino-chan…I don't have any guys clothes…."

"Oh, don't worry. I have some clothes in the closet in here, you never know when you might need them."

Sakura rummaged through the clothes.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, now Lee go and change in the closet."

"YO-"

"JUST GO CHANGE!"

There was a shutting of a door and after a few moments it opened again.

"Oh my god much better, don't you think Sakura-chan?"

"It's different…"

"Alright Lee, we're done. Let's go back."

Everyone was leaning forward in anticipation when the door opened. Ino stepped out and then Sakura. When Lee came out everyone gasped and Tenten blushed, hard.

His eyebrows were now normal size, making his eyes look less huge and the enormously long and dramatic eyelashes were cut so that they were shorter. His eyes looked much smaller, and dark and mysterious. His hair was cut so that it was shaggy and layered, the bowl cut was gone. Since it had a natural shine to it his hair looked amazing. He wore a dark green t-shirt and some black sweats. He looked so much better, he actually looked kind of cute. Ino smiled triumphantly as she sat down.

"Alright Lee, you spin."

"YOSH! Using the power of youthful youfulness, I shall spin this youthful bottle with all of my youthful strength, youth!"

Everyone was still staring at Lee's transformation as he spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun….and spun……….and spun……………………….and spun. Ino screamed in frustration.

"How long is this stupid bottle going to spin for?!"

And then it stopped.

"Youthful Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

Shikamaru yawned.

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to wear my green jumpsuit?"

"What the hell? No, of course not."

He lazily reached out and spun the bottle. It spun for three seconds and then landed on…

"Naruto truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"No need to scream it dobe."

"Troublesome, I dare you to go two weeks without ramen if you eat ramen then you have to admit that Sasuke is better than you."

"NANI?! I haven't even had ramen since I came back from wave!"

"Not my fault that you chose dare."

"Shikamaru you bastard."

Grumbling Naruto spun the bottle.

"HAHA! Sasuke-teme, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

Everyone burst out laughing, Tenten was laughing the hardest.

"I think you just hurt Naruto's feelings Sasuke."

Tenten said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Fuming, Sasuke ignored the comment and spun the bottle. He smirked when it landed on…

"Hyūga, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk around the village in Lee's jumpsuit singing Barbie girl."

"Fuck you Uchiha, fuck you."

"Wouldn't you like to?"

Glaring murderously at Sasuke he walked into the room where Lee was given his makeover and soon walked out again in Lee's jumpsuit. He walked briskly outside and started to sing Barbie girl, with a twitching eye.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Neji's hands were fisted and his nails were digging into his hands. He was glaring at anyone who dared to look at him while he was singing saying If-you-tell-anyone-about-this-I-will-hunt-you-down-and-kill-you.

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

The second he was done he ran at a full sprint back to the house, almost everyone ran after him laughing. Once he changed back to his normal clothes he walked back and sat down on the floor, struggling to put his hair back into its hair tie. Sakura saw him struggling and walked up to him.

"Do you need some help?"

Neji merely nodded, still pissed off from his dare. Sakura quickly did his hair, surprised at how silky it was. She quickly sat down as everyone else came back in and Neji muttered a quick.

"Thank you."

Under his breath. Sakura smiled and then looked back to the rest of the group. Sasuke sat down on Sakura's other side.

"Did you like not having to hide your girly side Hyūga?"

Neji didn't even grace him with an answer; he merely lifted his middle finger towards him. Reaching forward he spun the bottle and it landed on…

"Sakura-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone you like in this room?"

Neji asked quickly, getting to the point. Every male leaned forward to hear her answer.

"Um….well I like everyone in here like friends."

They all slumped forward in disappointment but quickly straightened up when Sakura spun the bottle.

"Kiba-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright…I dare you to-"

Sakura was yanked backwards by Ino and dragged a few feet. After some furious whispering on Ino's part, they walked back to the circle.

"I dare you to go on a date with Hinata."

Hinata blushed and then fainted. Sakura gasped.

"Look what you did Ino-chan!"

"It's not my fault."

Sakura ran over and started to fan Hinata until she regained consciousness. Kiba coughed.

"Um, alright."

Sakura looked to be in thought for a second, Hinata's head was in her lap.

"Friday night."

"Sure sure."

Hinata sat up and Sakura returned to her seat. Kiba spun the bottle.

"Chōji, truth or dare?"

Chōji swallowed the chip that he was eating before he responded.

"Dare."

Sakura jumped up and whispered something in Kiba's ear then ran back to her seat. As she was running she tripped over Neji's feet and landed in his lap. Yawning she half sat up.

"Sorry Neji-san, I didn't mean to trip over you. Your lap is really comfy though…."

Neji had a microscopic blush on his face as she laid her head down in his lap and relaxed. Haku was glaring at Neji but refrained from moving Sakura because she was resting. Chōji just continued to eat his chip like nothing had happened.

"Sure, Ino want to go out on Saturday?"

Ino was fiddling with her fingers.

"Um, yeah sure."

Chōji reached out and spun the bottle. It soon stopped spinning.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like katsudon?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh, that's cool."

Sweatdropping, Hinata gently spun the bottle.

"Sakua-chan, truth or dare?"

Sakura yawned.

"Truth."

"Why do you like your hair so long?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at Hinata.

"That's kind of random. Well, when I was younger I was always told what to do and the only thing I really had control over was my appearance and it always sorta bugged my parents that my hair was long so I kept it. Then I began to grow it out longer and I started to love it. I would hate to cut my hair, it reminds me of my childhood."

Ino bounded up.

"Alright I'm bored of this game. Everyone go and do something else."

Everyone went their separate ways. Sakura walked to the closet and dragged out a shogi board. Shikamaru walked up behind her interested.

"Why are you dragging a shogi board out?"

"I was going to play against myself since no one else likes to play shogi."

"I'll play you."

"Alright."

Sakura and Shikamaru set up their respective pieces and started to play. They were so intent on their game that they didn't notice the small crowd gathering to watch them. After 45 minutes Shikamaru had Sakura's king cornered.

"I concede."

"That was a good game; I haven't had a tough game like that in a very long time."

Shikamaru said, having a newfound respect.

'She's kind of cute when she's thinking hard. How troublesome.'

Tenten looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Um, guys it's like midnight….we might want to go to sleep…"

Everyone scurried around and setup their sleeping bags. In the end it was Ino on the end then Haku, Chōji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and finally Sasuke. Sakura sighed in contentment.

'This is the happiest I've been in a long time.'

'_**That's good, even though this does involve boys…'**_

'**Oh, let it go just this once. Sakura's having fun here.'**

'_**Fine, but only this once.'**_

Snuggling into her sleeping bag she drifted off into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Jutsu that were listed that sound cooler than they really are

Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of invisibility technique): This jutsu allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth and blend into an object, making them invisible. E-rank (Academy student level), Supplementary

Suzu: Kiri (Illusion: Mist): The user creates an illusionary clone that charges towards the enemy, jumps, then explodes in a cloud of cherry blossom petals. B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)

Jigyaku no Jutsu (Time reversal technique): This technique puts the target in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. The target will comply with interrogation, but seems to retain his or her personality while under hypnosis.

-

Katsudon: Katsudon is served with tonkatsu (deep fried breaded pork cutlet), egg and onions on top of the rice.

-

A/N: Oh, what is Kakashi going to do eh? Oh my gosh, this was a super fast update (For me)! Yeah, there was some important information snuck in there but mostly this was just a filler chapter. Please vote in my pole and **suggest a pairing** (in bold on purpose) Thanks for reading this chapter and as always, review! Ja ne!

High summoner Sakura


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heya, once again I'm updating on time (I think.) We're finally getting to the good part, the Chûnin exams! :D In the last chapter Sakura didn't use the name ending (Usually she uses –san for everyone) because she was having too much fun, that's just in case you guys were wondering. This took me a while to type up; I went through so many versions of this chapter. This is the final version but I'm not sure if I like it all that much….but I hope you guys do!

Thanks to: **mngurl07, nejisakura,** **LixxyChan, ???, Nikooru-sama, XxGoddess-of-the-4-elementsxX, jackie-chan1230 and, Smexy Darkness Angel.**

Also I would like to thank **XxGoddess-of-the-4-elementsxX** for giving me an idea for one of the scenes in this chapter.

-

Disclaimer: Why must you keep asking?! I do not own Naruto, kill my fantasies why don't you!?

-

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

-

Enjoy chapter nine of TCBR! 

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that the room was dark. Lifting her head up slightly she glanced to the clock on the wall to check what time it was.

'1:00 in the morning….I think it's late enough for me to go out…'

Sakura tried to get up but found that there was something stopping her from doing so. Sometime, during the one hour that everyone had been asleep, Shikamaru had wrapped his arms around her waist and Naruto had somehow rolled over five people and also had his hands wrapped around her waist. Haku had rolled over, or moved over, eight people and was hugging Sakura's leg. Looking at the mass of body parts, Sakura wondered how she was going to get up.

'**Just use kage bushin no jutsu to make a clone of yourself then use kawarimi no jutsu to replace yourself with the clone. Dispel the clone afterwards so you aren't wasting any chakra.'**

Quickly going through the hands sighs, while feeling glad that her hands weren't restricted, she made a shadow clone. Going through another set of hands signs she replaced herself with her clone. Stepping into the room where Ino had given Lee a makeover earlier she put on a light green long sleeved shirt and some black pants.

Quietly she crossed to the exit and down the hallway and upstairs to her room. She quickly grabbed a notebook and a lantern and walked down the stairs. Realizing that she was slightly thirsty she made a detour and went to the kitchen. When she arrived she was surprised to see a light on and went to investigate. After her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light she was mildly surprised to see Neji in her kitchen drinking a glass of milk.

"Eh? Hyūga-san what are you doing up so late?"

Neji turned around and put the glass of milk onto the counter.

"I could ask the same thing of you Sakura-san, and please call me Neji."

"Ok, Neji-san, now back to my question what are you doing up s late?"

"I was getting a glass of milk. I get thirsty during the night and often have to get a drink."

Sakura giggled and Neji gave her a questioning glance. She walked up to him, grabbing a damp cloth as she walked. She reached up and wiped Neji's upper lip.

"You have a milk mustache."

Smiling she continued to wipe away the milk, while Neji became increasingly aware of the fact that there was almost no space between them. He could feel her breath on his face when he talked and resisted just scooping her up into a hug and kissing her senseless. Stepping back he took the cloth from Sakura's hand.

"I can wipe it off myself."

Sakura was slightly shocked that he had stepped back; she covered it up with a smile.

"Ah, sorry."

Neji realized that his actions could be taken as frigid and instantly regretted them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to step away from you so quickly."

"It's ok, no problem."

He placed his glass in the sink and walked towards the doorway to the hallway.

"Hurry up and finish whatever you're doing and get back to sleep Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll try to hurry up."

Nodding Neji exited and Sakura could hear him walking up the stairs and closing the door to the room where they were all sleeping. Waiting for a few moments to make sure that he had fallen back asleep she exited the kitchen and walked to the exit of the house. Taking a deep breath of the clean night air she sighed, contentedly.

'I love the night air.'

Inner Sakura yawned, Hikari and Mamoru were asleep.

'**Why it's just air, exactly the same as air in the day.'**

'No, it's different somehow. You think it's so silent and still but if you listen closely you can hear the sound of other creatures. It's peaceful somehow.'

'**Whatever, I still say it's just air. I'm going back to sleep.'**

Sakura shook her head and walked to the street and onward, to her destination.

* * *

Shino sat up and quietly exited the room. Walking down the hallway he exited the house and walked to the outskirts of town, where there were a lot of trees. This was the time when he went and examined bugs. He was casually walking to a tree when he stopped.

'I think I just found the perfect specimen.'

He was staring at Sakura who was standing at an old oak tree. He noticed that the tree had some brown liquid slathered on it and, from the smell of it in the air, contained alcohol and some other substances. The brown liquid was covered in thousands of moths, beetles, and surprisingly snakes.

She was holding up an old fashion lantern that cast orange light on Sakura's face, illuminating it in a beautiful glow. Shino saw that she was closely examining a Pale beauty. Curious as to what she was doing, he snuck up on her as she was jotting something down in a notebook; he saw that she had an intricate sketch of a starry night beetle.

"Sakura-san?"

The pinkette jumped, not realizing sensing Shino's presence. She turned around and faced him.

"Oh, Aburame-san, I didn't realize that there was anyone else here."

"I come out here every night or so to look for new bugs I haven't found yet. What are you doing here Sakura-san?"

Sakura glanced at the insects, making sure that they hadn't left and then turned back to Shino.

"I'm not sure why but I'm drawn to insects, especially insects that are out at night. They're so fascinating, especially moths, not that beetles aren't interesting also, but moths are so different I just can't help but be interested. Tonight there are so many pale beauties, do you want to see one?"

She put her finger close to a pale white moth with two horizontal faded yellow stripes across its wings. She was staring at it closely. Shino stared at the moth for a second before his gaze was directed at his original specimen.

"Yeah, I can see the most beautiful moth that I have ever seen."

He said, staring at Sakura with a blush that was covered by the high collar on his jacket. Sakura, not realizing that he was talking about her, full heartedly agreed.

"If you want you can inspect this moth or come with me, I've found some other nice spots where moths and beetles nest. Maybe if we have time I'll give you the ingredients of my special bug attractor."

"Is that what you put on this tree here?"

"Yup, it does no harm to the bug or tree and they all flock here to eat it."

"Alright, I'll come with you if you tell me why you like moths so much."

Sakura stared at the moth a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Moths are different and unique, unlike other insects. People think that they are ugly and I used to be one of those people before someone showed me just how beautiful they are in their multitudes of colors. They come in just about any color that you can think of and most people don't know of the harmful poisons that they contain, they're simply…."

"Remarkable."

They said in unison. Shino was talking about Sakura who was talking about moths. She looked up from the moth and smiled at Shino, happiness evident in her tone of voice.

"That's it! Remarkable! It's the perfect word to describe moths!"

She quickly took out her notebook and scribbled the word 'remarkable' beneath two sketches of moths. One was a moth with gray and black stripes on the two bottom wings. Facts and whatnot where scribbled underneath, in her neat handwriting. The other sketch was of a moth that had wavy-lined, blackish brown wings with long, pointed forewings, an eyespot on each forewing shaped like a comma or the number 9, and a faintly violet-edged spot on the bottom edge of each hind wing shaped like the letter "m".

Shino noted that it was a male, since females have white zigzagged lines across their wings. On the top of the two sketches she added something 'biocompleted with Aburame Shino'.

"Like them? One was so toxic that I had to take a picture and re-sketch it at home."

She was smiling and the pale moonlight illuminated her pale pink hair, making her look ethereal. Shino couldn't take her eyes off her.

'I...y-you're perfect…'

To him, she was perfect for an Aburame head-to-be. She was beautiful and had a deep love for insects; she didn't fangirl over the Uchiha. She just couldn't get any better. Shino was thankful for his high collar; his face felt like it was on fire, indicating he had a huge blush on his face.

"Yes, they're beautiful."

'But only half as beautiful as you.'

"Thanks, so are you going to come with me to find more insects?"

She said with a sweet smile.

"Yes it's not like I have anyone else to help me in my quest t find the rare and almost extinct 10- spotted ladybug!"

He had his hand to his chest and was a spitting image of Gai. Sakura giggled at how passionate he got over insects and went along with his act.

"Shall we go then Aburame-san?"

She asked, mock-bowing to him.

"Yes, yes we shall milady."

He grabbed her hand and took her to his favorite spot to find moths, maggots, moths and, the occasional dead bird.

"Wow…"

Sakura gasped.

"I would have never thought to have looked here."

Sakura whispered in awe. After spending the entire night looking for bugs, Sakura found five new species of bugs. She marked them all with 'bio completed with Aburame Shino'. They quickly proceeded back to Sakura's house to have some well earned rest.

The next day

Everyone, being ninja, woke up bright and early. They ate some polka dot pancakes that Sakura made and quickly left, saying that they had to go train. Sakura leisurely changed into her usual clothes and went to the bathroom to put her hair up. Feeling lazy, she just threw it into a high ponytail, a few strands falling out and framing her face.

After she was done, she headed to the bridge where her team met. Once she got there she laid down on the ground and examined her notebook.

'I'll just relax here for a while reading what I found last night with Aburame-san….I didn't get home until 4:00 last night and we woke up at 7:00, so I didn't get much sleep. This relaxing should…'

She fell into a deep sleep. When Naruto came and saw her on the ground, he began to panic. Haku and Sasuke came at the same time since Haku lived with Sasuke and both also began to panic when they saw Sakura. After they finally realized that she was asleep they calmed down. Sasuke noticed the notebook that she had in her hand and picked it up.

'Maybe it's an entire notebook with my name in it surrounded by hearts?'

He was smirking as he flipped through the pages and got the shock of his life. The entire notebook contained….BUGS?! Hundreds and hundreds of bugs! He looked at them again. No, no, just drawings of bugs- wait a sec. Naruto grabbed the notebook out of his hands.

"Wow! I never knew there were so many different kinds of bugs!"

He gasped in awe and Sasuke snatched it back. He flipped to the sketches near the back and immediately turned on his Sharingan, searching for a Genjutsu. There was no Genjutsu on that one or on the tops of the next six pages. Clearly printed was 'bio completed with Aburame Shino'. A.B.U.R.A.M.E S.H.I.N.O.

"What's wrong Sasuke-san?"

Haku asked, blowing a long strand of hair up and down while waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG! THIS NOTEBOOK SHOULD SAY, 'OMG, SASUKE-KUN IS SOOOO HOT AND SEXY! I WANT TO MARRY HIM AND HAVE A BAJILLION KIDS WITH HIM!' INSTEAD IT SAYS, 'BIO COMPLETED WITH ABURAME SHINO'! ON SEVEN OF THEM! SEVEN! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS WRONG?!"

Haku shot up and grabbed the notebook and found that Sasuke was right. He turned his head up to the sky and proceeded to shout.

"NO, SAKURA-CHAN IS NEVER TO TOUCH SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS A BUG!!!!!! ESPECIALY NOT WITH ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto wasn't even listening to the other two guys. He was staring at the cute face Sakura made when she was sleeping and couldn't help but sit her in his lap. The way he was sitting his face was assaulted with pink hair. He inhaled deeply.

'Mmmm…she smells like cherry blossoms and strawberries…'

Sasuke and Haku finally noticed what Naruto was doing and they were pissed. Naruto stared at them defiantly as they walked over to him and stood there, figuring out what they should do.

'They won't do a thing as long as I'm with Sakura-chan.'

He thought smugly.

"Look at this."

Sasuke said/growled, handing the accursed notebook to him. Naruto gently put down 'his' Sakura, not noticing how Haku immediately sat Sakura down in his lap. Flipping through it he gave Sasuke a confused look.

"So? She likes bugs, no biggie. Actually it's kinda hot, how many girls like bugs?"

He said. What Naruto said was true, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. Haku motioned for Naruto to come to him and he obliged, getting mad that Sakura was in his lap.

"Yeah but Naruto-san look…."

Haku flipped to a page towards the end of the notebook.

"…at this!"

He pointed to the dreaded sentence, 'Bio completed with Aburame Shino'.

"……WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!"

Naruto said/shouted/whispered. Sakura moaned, so many dirty thoughts went through their minds, and cracked opened her eye.

"Could you please be more quiet? I need to sleep a little while longer."

She closed her eyes and went right back to sleep, not even noticing her missing notebook. The guys breathed a sigh of relief then glared at the notebook.

"Shino you are so dead!"

They whisper/growled in unison.

"Why is he dead?"

They boys jumped and turned around, except Haku who just turned his head, and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree. Naruto gulped nervously.

"How long have you been there?"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just got here but…"

The book disappeared from Naruto's hands. Kakashi flipped through it.

"…is this?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, it's just Sakura's notebook that has notes on insects that she's seen!"

Haku stated nervously. Kakashi nodded and kept scanning, his lone eye widening when he reached the back.

"Why does it say, 'bio completed with Aburame Shino?'"

The boys stayed silent and Kakashi sighed, handing the book back to Naruto.

"Well, I guess it's none of my business what you're going to do to Shino but…"

He turned away from the and casually looked at the sky.

"There are several books in the library about torture, just in case you guys want to stop by there after training today."

Kakashi turned around and saw that Sakura was sleeping.

"Haku, could you wake her up please?"

Haku looked terrified and Naruto got confused. He walked over to where Haku was sitting and gently shook Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan wake up."

Sakura only rolled over so that her face was away from Naruto. He sighed and shook her again.

"Wake up Sakura-chan."

Sakura growled, shot up and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Haku shook his head.

"That's why I didn't want to wake her up. She has the nastiest reaction when you forcefully wake her up…"

Naruto fell from the tree and Sakura seemed to gain her bearings.

"Naruto-san! I'm so sorry!"

Naruto got up and walked back to the group.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, it's no biggie."

Kakashi coughed, gaining the attention of his team and Haku.

"Um, Haku you need to report to the hokage now. He needs to test you on your level."

Haku nodded and quickly hugged Sakura then left, not wanting to have to face Sasuke or Naruto after his sly move. Kakashi was about to speak when a bird flew overhead, cutting him off.

"Training is cancelled for today, have fun guys."

He poofed away and Naruto got mad.

"So he makes us wait, stays here for like three seconds, then leaves?! What kind of sensei is he?!"

Sakura just laughed at Naruto, his was on his knees screaming at the sky, 'Why cruel world, why me? Why did you have to give me the sucky sensei?!'

"Well, I'm going to walk around the village, either of you want to come?"

They both said yes, not about to let another Shino incident happen.

Later on

The three were walking down the street when Naruto noticed that there was a box that looked like a very bad rock following them. He sped up his pace and the box/rock sped up its pace. Naruto switched directions and the box/rock switched directions too. Naruto began running back and forth, with the box/rock following him. Sasuke and Sakura had stopped walking and were watching the entire scene. Naruto finally stopped running and pointed at the moving box.

"Alright I know that you aren't a rock! What kind of box follows people around!?"

"Heh, perceptive as usual. Just what I expect from my rival."

"Huh?"

There was an explosion of smoke and coughing was heard. When the smoke cleared away it revealed three kids. One of the kids, who had a scarf on spoke.

"I *cough cough* think we used *cough* too many smoke bombs *cough*."

Naruto just stared at the like what-the-fuck-are-you-doing? The three kids immediately straightened up. The girl jumped into a pose.

"Sexiest of all ninja Moegi here!"

The boy with the glasses jumped and posed.

"I like to assemble models, Udon!"

The boy with the scarf was the last to pose.

"The number one genius ninja Konohamaru, reporting!"

They posed together.

"Together we make the Konohamaru squad!"

Naruto looked at them oddly.

"What's with the goggles that you guys are wearing?"

"We're copying you boss!"

Konohamaru said, smiling. Naruto sighed.

"I don't have time to play ninja with you guys today. I'm uh….eheh…."

"What is it boss?"

Konohamaru asked, looking around. He spotted Sakura, giggling behind her hand. He smiled.

"Heh, is that your girlfriend boss?"

Naruto, not listening to what Konohamaru said, agreed. Sasuke immediately got pissed off but Sakura moved faster than him. She ran up to Naruto and punched him; no one noticed how her hair had white streaks in it.

"Die Naruto!"

She punched him and he went flying into the nearest fence. Moegi and Udon cried, 'boss' and ran to Naruto. Konohamaru glared at Sakura.

"What the hell was that for fat lady?!"

Sakura glared at Konohamaru.

"Did you just call me fat?"

He didn't even have time to respond before Sakura punched him to the ground. A few seconds after, Sakura's white streaks receded and she stared shocked at the scene before her.

"I'm so sorry!"

She ran to Naruto and checked his head. He had a nasty bump on it along with Konohamaru.

"Let's go get you some ice you two."

The three kids were confused with Sakura's totally different attitude, Naruto brushed it off. Sasuke walked up to them, sulking that Sakura ended up apologizing after hitting Naruto.

"I'll run to my house and get some ice."

Sakura said, then ran off. While Sakura was running she passed a red haired boy, a blonde haired girl, and a black hood. Turning her head for a second she shook off the feeling that she knew them and picked up her speed to get to her house faster.

Naruto and Konohamaru got up and everyone started to walked towards Sakura's house. Konohamaru and Naruto were laughing about something; clearly their heads didn't hurt anymore.

"Hey boss I bet that I can beat you to that lady's house!"

Konohamaru said and proceeded to run….right into a black chest.

With Kakashi

He stood in front of the Hokage, other Jōnin stood by him. The Hokage leaned forward onto his elbows.

"Now there's only one reason that I have gathered you here all at once. It's time for the Chûnin exams to start."

Back with the other ninja

"Hey, that hurt you idiot."

He reached down and picked Konohamaru up by his collar. The blonde haired girl, whose hair was in four spiky pony tails, shook her head.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later."

Sasuke noticed that they had different headbands. Naruto was gritting his teeth.

"Let go of him!"

The black clad boy smirked.

'Looks like these are leaf genin.'

He raised Konohamaru higher.

"Stupid leaf genin, so weak."

Naruto glared at him. Sasuke looked mildly interested.

'Foreigners?'

The black clad boy continued to talk.

"You know, I hate little kids. Makes me want to crush them…"

He raised his fist. The blonde girl sighed.

"You really shouldn't do this you know Kankuro."

Kankuro ignored her and brought his fist down. Sasuke got annoyed, picked up a rock and threw it at Kankuro's hand. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and glared at Sasuke.

"Stupid, I'll get you next."

He reached to his back and grabbed a large thing on his back that was wrapped in bandages. The blonde girl looked surprised.

"You're going to use Karasu?"

"You really shouldn't do that you know…"

Everyone looked up and saw Sakura in a tree branch. She stared at the two ninja.

'I swear I've seen them somewhere before….'

Kankuro smirked at her.

"And you're one to tell me that, miss pink haired ninja?"

Naruto looked panicked.

'Oh shit. He did not just comment on her hair. She gets really pissed when you do that….'

Naruto shuddered when he thought back to when another random ninja had made fun of her because she had pink hair. She had ganged up on him using kage bushin and beat the crap out of him. Sakura's face went completely stoic.

"Are you making fun of my hair?"

"Well duh. It's freaking pink; I bet you get spotted in an instant on stealth missions."

Sakura smiled.

"You're one to talk face paint-san."

Kankuro growled at Sakura.

"You stupid little-"

"What are you going to do to me?"

Sakura asked already flashing through a set of hand seals. Kankuro started to unwrap his…thing. Sakura faltered in her hand signs when she felt the chakra signature of someone.

'Now I know I've felt that somewhere else before…'

Right when Sakura stopped her hand signs a stoic voice rang throughout the street.

"Kankuro. Stop."

Sakura turned to her right and saw a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. The Kankuro and the blonde girl looked up at the red haired boy in mild fear.

"Gaara…"

Kankuro said, under his breath. Gaara disappeared from the tree in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of Kankuro and the blonde girl.

"What where you just doing?"

"Um…this brat ran into me and-"

"Save it."

"Hai."

Gaara faced the Konoha ninja.

"Excuse them."

Sakura jumped down from the tree and looked at Konohamaru.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'Just scared shitless.'

Sasuke looked over the four ninja. The blonde haired one stared at him.

"What?"

"Judging from your hitate you are from Sunagakure no sato. Fire country and Wind country have a treaty right now but a treaty prevents a ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose."

"Don't you know anything yet? We're here for the Chûnin exams."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"What are the Chûnin exams?"

The blonde haired ninja shook her head.

"You guys really don't know anything yet do you?"

"You can advance from a Genin to a Chûnin if you pass the exam."

Konohamaru said.

"Really!? Then I should take it too!"

The three Suna ninja turned and walked away.

"Hey, red head, what's your name?"

Sasuke asked Gaara turned around.

"Sabaku no Gaara. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara looked at Sakura.

"And yours?"

Naruto thought he was looking at him.

"It's Uzuma-"

"Not you, the pink haired one."

Sakura pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Hai."

"Haruno Sakura."

Vague recognition flashed through Gaara's eyes but it quickly went away. He turned around and left the Konoha ninja. They stared at the retreating ninja then Sakura smiled.

"Who wants to come to my house for some ice cream?"

The three younger ninja smiled in glee.

"ME!"

"Alright then, follow me!"

Everyone followed Sakura to her house, unaware of the meeting that was being held in the Hokage tower.

At the Hokage tower

The third looked at all the Jōnin and Chûnin assembled before him.

"Now that we are going to begin the Chûnin exams, any Jōnin that teaches Genin ninja, aside from Gai, step forward."

He stated in a business-like manner. Kakashi, Kurenai and, Asuma stepped away from the massive throng of Jōnin ninja.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. Are there any Genins that you wish to enter the exams among the ones you teach? You probably already know this but, any Genin that has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. I recommend for your Genin to complete twice that amount of missions."

Iruka shook his head.

'There's no point in asking. They're not ready yet.'

"We'll start with you Kakashi, are any of your Genin ninja ready to take the Chûnin exams?"

"From the seventh squad that I lead; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, I recommend that they take the Chûnin exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

"Very well, Kurenai?"

"From squad eight, that I lead; Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, I recommend they all take the Chûnin exams under my name, Yūhi Kurenai."

"Alright, Asuma?"

"From the tenth squad that I lead; Yamanaka Ino, Nara ShikamaruAkimichi Chōji, I recommend that they take the Chûnin exams under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka stepped forward.

"Wait a minute!"

"What is it Iruka?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented but it is much too early, they need more experience before they participate in the Chûnin exams!"

Kakashi turned around.

"I was a Chûnin when I was six years younger than Naruto."

Kakashi said in a slightly annoyed voice. Iruka got mad.

"Naruto is different from you! Do you plan to ruin him?

"Iruka-sensei, I get what you are saying. You must be upset as well but-"

"Kakashi stop."

Kurenai said. Kakashi went on, ignoring her.

"They are no longer your students. Don't interfere. They are my students now."

"But the Chûnin exams are also known as the-"

The Hokage interrupted him.

"Iruka, I understand you argument so we will put the three Genin that you are so worried about through a preliminary exam."

The next day

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the bridge. Naruto was fuming.

"Why does the one who calls us always turn up late?!"

"I get held up."

The three turned around and saw Kakashi standing there.

"There was this black cat crossing the street and so I had to avoid it, seeing as black cats are bad luck. Everywhere I went there were black cats so-"

"LIAR!"

Naruto shouted.

"Ah, so you caught my lie…I might as well get to the point then."

Naruto gasped.

"He actually has a point?!"

"Yes Naruto now shut up. I have recommended all of you to take the Chûnin exams. Here are the applications."

He handed each Genin a paper.

"Of course, that recommendation does not mean that you have to take the exam. You yourself will decide whether you will take it or not. All of you do not need to participate in this exam, so don't feel pressured to participate if you don't want to."

"Yatta! I love you Kakashi-sensei! You aren't just a perverted old teacher after all!"

Naruto yelled, jumping onto Kakashi.

"Eh? Naruto get off me!"

He threw Naruto off of him.

"Only those who would like to take it are to sign the application then five days after that, go to the academy by three PM and go to room 301. That is all, you are dismissed for today."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto grinned at the other two.

"Chûnin exams, Chûnin exams!"

"Dobe, we get it!"

"I'm too happy to even get mad at you right now Sasuke."

"….did you just call me by my first name?"

"Hehe, yup! Chûnin exams, Chûnin exams, Chûnin exams!"

'Sasuke and that Kankuro guy will be competing, I'll beat both of them and get to the rank of a Chûnin! Then that old man will realize that I am destined to be the next Hokage and give me the title! Then Sakura-chan will think I'm so cool and definitely go out with me!'

Naruto was making weird faces and Sasuke was smirking at him while Sakura was trying to hide her laughter. Naruto came to his senses and yelled at Sasuke for smirking at him, the whole team left the bridge to chill out doing whatever.

The next day

Naruto was walking by the bridge when he saw Moegi, Udon and, Konohamaru. He walked up to them, smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The three looked up at him.

"Naruto, will you play ninja with us today?"

Konohamaru asked, his eyes sparking.

"Sure, I don't have any missions today."

He stopped smiling when he saw a ninja with an Ame hitate appear behind and take Moegi. He jumped to the top of one of the archways. Naruto ran up to the archway.

"Let go of Moegi!"

"Let her go!"

The ninja just smirked and ran away. Naruto cursed.

"Damn it, Konohamaru we're going after him."

They chased the Ame ninja into the forest. The Ame ninja looked back.

"He can keep up with me at this speed, eh?"

Konohamaru and Udon were left behind, not able to keep up with the two ninja's speed.

The Ame ninja jumped out of the tree.

"If I just snuck in during the Chûnin exams, Konoha can easily be infiltrated."

Naruto jumped to the ground.

"That was fast."

"Hey you fat old man! What the hell are you trying to do with Moegi?"

"What am I going to do? Do you want to see?"

He pointed a kunai at Moegi who was tied to a tree and had a handkerchief tied around her mouth. Naruto took a step forward.

"Don't move, if you do then this kid is dead!"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I'm looking for the first Hokage's scroll of sealing! Bring that here and the kid goes free!"

"The scroll of sealing?"

'Wonder what the hell that is.'

"What are you waiting for, don't you want to save this girl? Go and get it!"

"What if I say no?"

"You don't care about this girl?"

"I don't care about what happens to that clump of straw."

The Ame ninja turned around, surprised. Indeed, where Moegi once was tied there was a clump of straw.

"What? When did he switch them?"

He looked up into the trees and saw another Naruto there with Moegi.

"I got Moegi back from you."

Moegi looked at Naruto in admiration.

"Way to go leader, I look up to you now!"

The Ame ninja shook his fist at Naruto.

"Damn it, bushin no jutsu."

He crouched down so that he could jump up to where Naruto and Moegi were. Behind him another Naruto clone ran up with a net.

"Why can't you just accept your defeat like a man?"

He threw the net on him and three other clones jumped on him.

"Ha I finally-eh?"

Where the Ame ninja once was there was a clump of clothes.

"Damn it! He used Kawarimi no jutsu!"

Konohamaru and Udon finally caught up with Naruto. Moegi ran up to Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! You're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you catch him boss?"

"He freaking got away from me damn it!"

Naruto continued yelling while the Ame ninja hid behind a tree.

"I see."

With Sakura

She was standing on her balcony, enjoying the breeze blowing through her hair.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?"

She looked down and saw Sasuke staring up at her. She waved at him.

"Hello Sasuke-san!"

"Hey, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

Sakura replied. She jumped down from her balcony and flipped to the ground, landing neatly on her feet.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah."

'Something is off about Sasuke….'

They walked to a clearing, it was shrouded in mist. Sakura looked around slightly nervous.

"Ano, Sasuke-san where are we going?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Sakura-chan, you should just give up on the Chûnin exams. There will be many skilled ninja there and you won't stand a chance. In fact, if something goes wrong, you could die."

"You're right, I'm not ready to take the Chûnin exams."

The Ame ninja that Naruto fought appeared on the other side of the clearing.

"That was a nice show, you should listen to him girly."

Sasuke didn't even turn around.

"Get lost if you don't want to die."

"Don't act so tough."

"I'm not acting, I am tough, a lot tougher than you."

Sasuke said, running to the Ame ninja. The Ame ninja jumped into the air and threw an umbrella at Sasuke who threw a kunai at it.

"Don't think you can defeat me so easily."

The kunai hit the umbrella and Sasuke was surprised to see it burst into hundreds of kunai. They fell towards him and hit him, creating a large cloud of smoke. The Ame shinobi laughed at Sasuke's demise. Sakura however, had no reaction.

"What are you too shocked at your teammate's death for you to react."

Sakura yawned.

"No, I'm just bored of playing this little charade."

"What?"

"I know from the beginning that the Sasuke over there was a fake. He called me 'Sakura-chan', he never calls me that, only Sakura. I had fun with this little charade but I'm tired of it now, sayonara."

Sakura disappeared and the Ame ninja looked around in alarm. He realized that he was in a Genjutsu. He quickly brought his hands together in the tiger seal and dispelled the Genjutsu. He looked around and saw that he was in the forest and Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

'When did she cast Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu?'

He shook it off and jumped through the forest.

With Sasuke

He was training when an Ame ninja appeared before him.

"So you think that you can take the Chûnin exams? Heh, a pretty face like yours is just going to get killed, you look weak."

Sasuke got pissed at the last comment.

"Well then if you think I'm weak then what are you? You didn't even notice me cast bushin no jutsu and sneak up behind you."

"What?"

The Sasuke in front of him disappeared and the real Sasuke kicked him in the back. The Ame nin landed with an unceremonious 'thump.' He got up and was met with Sasuke's foot in his face. He flew back and Sasuke smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you better leave before I get even more pissed."

The Ame nin quickly disappeared and Sasuke went back to his training.

With Kakashi

He was sitting on a roof, looking at the moon in the sky. The ame nin appeared to his left, he didn't even look at him.

"So, how were they?"

"After testing each one of them, they all pass the test."

There was a poof and the Ame ninja was replaced by Iruka.

"They have all improved, just as you said."

"Yeah, but unfortunately the real Chûnin exams aren't as easy as this test."

"Aa."

The day of the Chûnin exams

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting by the time Sakura arrived.

"Eh? Sakura-chan you're late?"

"I broke my alarm clock this morning, again….so I over slept…"

Sakura said sheepishly. The two boys shrugged and they entered the academy. Climbing three sets of stairs they saw a large crowd forming at the door of room 301. In the front Lee got punched back to Tenten and some Genin smirked.

"You're planning on taking the Chûnin exams at that level? You'll never make it, you should quit right now. You can't even get into the room. There's nothing wrong with weeding out the weaklings."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked to the two Genin. Sakura took a look at the sign and shook her head.

"Wrong floor guys, this is a Genjutsu. The same one that I often use, we need to get to the third floor."

The other ninja murmured to each other, thinking Sakura was crazy.

"Get to the third floor?"

"This is the third floor."

"Maybe there's something wrong with her."

The two ninja smirked.

"So you saw through the Genjutsu? Well that's not going to be enough."

The Genin whirled around and tried to kick Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and kicked the Genin but both kicks were blocked by Lee. Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

'He stopped my kick?'

Lee released both legs and the Genin scoffed and walked away with the other Genin. Neji walked up to Lee.

"Idiot, you broke the promise that you wanted to make. You were the one who didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves by doing something drastic like that."

Lee turned his fiery eyes to Neji.

"We need to save all of our youthful strength for the youthful exam later on. I was merely helping a fellow youthful comrade save his youthful strength."

Tenten sighed.

"Please Lee, remember what we talked about?"

"Hai, lovely Tenten! I will stop saying youth every other word!"

Sakura stared at the exchange.

'Lovely Tenten, does that mean that Tenten finally asked him out?'

Sighing Neji turned away from Lee and noticed Sasuke was looking at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Hai, Hyūga Neji?"

"Hai."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at the exchange in confusion.

'All they said was each other's names….what was that supposed to accomplish?'

Sakura motioned for Tenten to come.

"Did you finally ask Lee out?"

Tenten immediately blushed.

"No, not yet."

"Why not, he obviously likes you. He even called you 'lovely Tenten'."

"Yeah, well maybe later….I gotta go now though."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye!"

They left and Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke. She held her hands out.

"Ne, let's go take the Chûnin exams."

Each boy took her hand and proceeded to the third floor. The two Genin looked on the scene from behind a door. One smirked.

"Looks like they passed the application turn in phase."

"Yeah."

The turned around and dispelled the henge that was on them to reveal Kotetsu and Izumo, two Chûnin. Kotetsu smiled.

"Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year."

"Yes, this time as examiners of this exam."

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Yay, the Chûnin exams finally started! Now is when the action really takes off. I managed to put in some nejisaku along with some shinosaku (Thanks to XxGoddess-of-the-4-ElementsxX for that). I have a new poll on my profile so please check that out. It's the pairing for the one-shot that I plan to write so vote for your favorite Sakura pairing. Please review this chapter! Thanks for reading, ja ne!

High summoner sakura


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes I am updating really late, I'm so sorry! Life got in the way of everything but this is when the first part of the Chûnin exams starts! Oh I also have a livejournal account and I will post updates there, the link is on my profile....I don't remember if I replied to the reviewers so if I didn't please tell me, I like replying but I don't want to do it more than once but here are my thanks.

Thanks to: **XxMidnightMusicxX**, **Saku-chan9876**, **mngurl07**, **Smexy Darkness Angel**, **-Lovely-Ice-**, **Otakugal**, **nejisakura**, **Nikooru-sama** and, **???.**

A/N: Oh, and I'm trying a new way of starting my chapters, see? There's the title the chapter number and everything! Tell me what you think of it!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are- aw, screw it. I don't freaking own Naruto.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

'Ino talking during her mind switching technique'

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Reborn**

**Chapter 10**

_Non scholae sed vitae discimus._

Translation:

_We do not learn for school but for life._

_

* * *

_

Team 7 was walking up the stairs, heading towards room 301. They were all quiet in anticipation of the Chûnin exams, or that's what Sakura assumed. The two boys were silent because a certain pinkette was holding their hands and they were having a glaring battle over her head. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts.

'That red haired boy…Gaara I believe his name was…I've seen him somewhere before…'

'_**Oh that's because yosdfei'**_

Mamoru had put his hand over Hikari's mouth.

'_Let her figure it out for herself.'_

He let his hand fall to his side. Hikari pouted.

'_**You're no fun.'**_

'_I don't have to be fun.'_

'Do you know something that I don't?'

'**No they don't, they're just being weird.'**

'_**Yes we're just being-hey wait a minute, I'm not weird.'**_

'_Hikari, just shut up.'_

'_**Hmph.'**_

'**You know, he reminds me of a panda somehow.'**

'_Inner!'_

'**Shoot, sorry!'**

'_**Oh, so she gets to give hints but I don't? How is that fair? I hate life.'**_

'_Hikari, please.'_

'…panda….panda….wasn't that a nickname that I once gave someone….?'

'_**I hate you Inner, you get to have all the fun.'**_

'**Oh, go cry me a river.'**

'_Both of you, please, just be quiet!'_

'Wait…don't I have a memory about him?'

'_**Oh, oh, flashback time, yay!'**_

---Flashback---

Sakura was walking through the streets of Suna, staring at the sky. After a few minutes of wandering, she found herself in a park. It was fairly simple, a swing set, sand box, various structures to climb on and a field to play soccer on or some other sport.

A red haired kid was playing in the sand box all by himself. Since he looked about Sakura's age, she walked over to him.

"Konnichiwa!"

The boy looked up, startled that someone was talking to him. He saw a girl with shockingly pink hair smiling at him. He looked around and didn't see anyone else, so she must be talking to him. He pointed to himself and she nodded.

"Yup! I'm talking to you silly. There's no one else here so do you want to play together?"

His eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to play with a monster like him?

"You want to play with me?"

"Of course!"

She looked him over and he flinched, waiting for her harsh words.

"You know…you remind me of a panda….can I call you Panda-kun?"

He slowly nodded his head.

"…Hai…."

"Cool! Oh, do you want to make a sand castle?"

She asked as she sat next to him. Gaara stared at her. She had crossed the invisible line that no one ever crossed. Ever. Not even his own family crossed it, and here was this girl, a complete stranger really, sitting next to him like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. He felt his lips twitch and realized that he had the urge to smile at her. Him, a monster, smile at her.

Sakura looked at the boy, ready to ask how he wanted to make the sand castle, when she saw him smiling at her. He looked so unbelievably cute that she made a move to hug him. She was repelled by a wall of sand and the boy looked at it saddened.

"Go ahead, call me a monster."

Sakura stared at the wall of sand in wonderment. It was moving on its own accord, curling inward to protect its master. She could feel the chakra laced in it but could tell that it acted without the will of the boy.

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control sand like that, I bet that you can make the best sand castles with it."

"You mean you're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you? I'm jealous actually, I wish I could do that, I could make the best sand people with it!"

Sakura said, smiling at the boy, who returned the smile. He was more than happy, he was euphoric. Finally, someone who didn't think that he was a monster, someone who liked him for who he was instead of what he was. Finally, he had a friend.

"-ame?"

He looked at her questioningly. He was lost in his own happiness, unable to hear what she had said.

"I said, 'what's your name?' I should know your name before I officially give you a nickname."

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Eh? You're the son of the Kazekage? That's cool."

Gaara nodded, then tried to formulate words, still nervous around his new friend.

"W-wha-what's yo-you-your na-name?"

Sakura smiled, unable to contain the urge to rub his head, she reached over and rubbed her hand in his crimson hair. Her hand wasn't stopped by his sand and Gaara was surprised. Usually it reacted whenever someone made any movement towards him.

"My name is Sakura but you can call me Saki."

Gaara smiled, this was the most he had smiled in his whole life.

"Ok."

"So, what kind of sand castle do you want to make Panda-kun?"

"The biggest castle in the whole world!"

Gaara said, jumping onto his feet and spreading his arms as wide as they would go. Sakura laughed at him and Gaara joined in with her. Their laughter rang through the air, and they kept laughing throughout the entire day.

---End Flashback---

'Wait, that's the cute little Panda-kun? What happened to him?'

'**Who knows but you've arrived at the door.'**

'_**What the heck is that Kakashi guy doing here?'**_

They stopped in front of Kakashi and Sakura let go of the boy's hands. Kakashi gave them an eye crinkle.

"Looks like all three of you made it to the right room which means that I can let you pass! Congratulations."

Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'all three of us'? Didn't you say that these exams were optional?"

Sasuke asked Kakashi who nodded, not missing a beat.

"I did in fact say that the exam was optional but, if all three of you hadn't come, then I would have to turn the other two away. In order to actually take the exams, you have to enter in a team of three. If you do not then you can't take the exams."

"So you lied to us?!"

Naruto yelled. Kakashi covered his ears, Naruto was right in front of him, there was no need to yell.

"Seriously Naruto, stop yelling, I'm right in front of you. Well, yes I did lie to you, if I had told you that it required the entire team then you might have pressured Sakura into taking the exams. This way everyone got to decide for themselves whether they wanted to take the exams or not. Since you all came you should go ahead to the next room."

Kakashi stepped aside and gestured for them to go inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You better not make any mistakes because it would be a shame for any of you to die."

"Gee, thanks for the support Kaka-sensei."

Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kakashi nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"No problem, I'm always here for your positive encouragement."

"Glad to know."

"Yes, now scat!"

He pushed the three towards the door and they entered.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of ninja."

Naruto said quietly, actually having the sense not to yell. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. The entire room was filled with ninja; some of them were pretty intimidating. Sakura scanned the room in search of anyone that was familiar to her when she felt someone jump on her back.

"Forehead girl!"

Ino screamed in Sakura's ear. Sakura was face down on the ground, unable to talk. Naruto walked behind Ino.

"Um…I don't think she can breathe, let alone talk…you might want to get off…"

Ino jumped up and Sakura got up, coughing.

"Nice to see you too Ino…is there anyone else here?"

"Yo."

Kiba said, waving his hand over his head. He was followed by Shino and Hinata, who was smiling her welcoming. Shikamaru was sitting by the wall, no doubt muttering about how troublesome this all was. Chōji was next to him, munching on potato chips as per usual. Tenten was heading towards them; dragging Neji with her while Lee yelled something about being youthful.

"Ah, I see that everyone is here…."

"Um…Sakura-chan, why is everyone staring at us?"

Naruto asked, getting nervous from all the stares that they were getting. Indeed, everyone was glaring at the group of Genin for making such a loud commotion. Some of them seemed to be reaching for their weapons, intent on making them shut up by force. Naruto glared at them.

"My name hfweoian."

Kiba jumped him, cutting him off.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?! Aggravate them too much and we're dead meat so just shut up for two seconds, ok?"

He whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto stiffened and nodded. The brown haired boy got off Naruto and retreated to Hinata's side. The purple haired girl blushed when he casually slung his arm around her shoulders. Ino lifted an eyebrow and Hinata gave her a look that said, I'll-tell-you-later. Shrugging, Ino walked over to Chōji and attempted to get his attention. They were all making quite a loud commotion.

"Hey you guys..."

They all turned and looked to see a boy with silver hair. He had glasses over his black eyes. He wore a purple no-sleeved, high collared shirt over a white t-shirt with long purple gloves. He also had bandages wrapped around his stomach and purple pants. He wore his hitate on his forehead, it indicated that he was from Otogakure.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

'I'm getting the feeling like I know this guy, in an unpleasant way….why can't I remember things all of a sudden?'

'**Don't look at me, I didn't do anything. I don't remember him anymore than you do and neither do Hikari and Mamoru.'**

'_**She's right.'**_

'_And it's bugging me that we don't know who he is. Hikari lets ransack some memories.'_

'_**Alright, see ya Inner and Sakura-chan.'**_

The silver-haired boy continued to talk.

"You should really quiet down a little. If I'm correct, you're the nine Genin that just graduated from the academy."

"We graduated ages ago."

Naruto said. The boy shook his head.

"I mean the most recent graduating class."

"Oh, well, yeah we are."

"Now, who the heck are you?!"

Ino said, wanting to yell it but deciding to follow the boy's advice.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, now, since you haven't noticed, look around you."

They complied and saw that everyone in the room was glaring at them, save the sand siblings, who just couldn't be bothered to glare. The Genin directly behind them were giving the nastiest glare of all.

"Those would be Genin from Amegakure; they are known for their very short tempers. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you wouldn't die before the exam. Well, I guess it can't be helped since you are the rookies and don't know anything. So innocent and naive, it reminds me of the old me."

Sakura brushed aside her suspicion for the boy and walked forward to address him.

"Kabuto-san, is this your second time?"

"No, I believe it's my seventh time…or maybe it's my eighth…I lost count after the fifth. The exam only takes place twice a year and it's my fourth year so I think it's my seventh time."

"So you know a lot about this exam, correct?"

Sakura asked.

"That would be correct."

"Then, why haven't you passed it yet?"

Kiba asked, getting interested.

"This isn't some academy test you know. I just haven't been able to pass. The farthest I've made would be the second part."

Shikamaru let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"These Chûnin exams are getting more and more troublesome by the minute."

"Well, I guess I'll give you guys some information with my recognition cards."

He pulled out some cards from his pocket.

"What are recognition cards?"

Sakura asked.

"To put it simply, they are cards that have information burned into them using my chakra. This way, no one else can see anything except me, see?"

He turned one card around and everyone saw a blank side. He kneeled down on the ground, placing the cards in a deck.

"I've collected information on this exam for four years now; there are about two hundred or so cards here. To make the information appear, I simply insert some of my chakra."

He flipped a card face up and placed his index finger in the center. The card began to spin and with a poof, a map appeared with the village signs along the bottom with numbers next to it.

"What information is that?"

Naruto asked.

"It's the total number of examinees and how many there are from each country. According to this card, there are 72 participants from Konohagakure, 30 from Sunagakure, 15 from Kusagakure, 12 from Takigakure, 21 from Amegakure and, 3 from Otogakure."

He said, gesturing to his headband. He swiped his hand over the card, palm down, and it reverted to its original white state. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Do you have any cards that have detailed personal information?"

"Of course, is there someone that interests you? Tell me what you know about them and I'll look them up for you."

He said while smiling, trying to appear ever the helpful one. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

'I swear, there's something fishy about this guy…what is it? It's not that he acts suspicious but rather that he has a suspicious aura about him…'

'_**We're back!'**_

'**Did you find anything?'**

'_Nothing…the usual force field prevented us from entering into the very early memories so I can't be sure…'_

'_**Ah well, better luck next time.'**_

"Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee."

"Oh, you know their names. It'll just take me a second then."

He closed his eyes and held his hand so that it was parallel to the side of the deck. Two cards came flying into his hand.

"Here they are. First up, Sabuku no Gaara."

Again, finger in the center of the card, burst of chakra, image appears. Sasuke looked at the card intently, it showed Gaara's face in the right hand corner of the card with his teammate's faces opposite it. A pentagon shaped graph took most of the lower part of the card with a chart on the right side.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Sunagakure, oh, he's quite impressive. He has lived in Sunagakure his entire life. His mission experience consists of 8 C-rank missions and 1 B-rank mission; it seems he has never been on a D-rank mission. He's a foreign nin, the first time taking the test so I don't have any data on his skills. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, his siblings. Now, here's the odd thing, he has returned from all his missions unscathed."

"What the hel- just what is he?"

Naruto said in a, surprisingly, quiet voice. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kabuto shrugged cheerfully and put the-now blank- card back into the deck. He placed the other card on the ground and did the same process.

"Alright, Rock Lee, from Konohagakure he has lived in Konoha for the entirety of his life. He's a year older than you; his teammates are Hyūga Neji and Tenten, the team leader is Maito Gai. He has completed 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. His Taijutsu skills have increased dramatically since he graduated but his other skills are terrible. This is also his first year taking the Chûnin exams. He, supposedly, is unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu due to injured chakra paths; it seems to be a birth defect."

A poof and the card was blank once more and Kabuto put it back in the deck. He looked to the Genin once again.

"Anyone else of interest?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura said out of pure curiosity. Kabuto seemed surprised but complied none the less.

"This is the first time that someone has asked about themselves."

He took a blank card and inserted some chakra to reveal Sakura's card.

"Haruno Sakura, teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, team leader is Hatake Kakashi. Her birthplace is unknown but she has lived in Konoha for the past nine months. Mission experience consists of, 14 D-rank missions and 1 A-rank mission. Her skills; Taijutsu seems to be her weak point, average Ninjutsu and Genjutsu seems to be her strong point, much higher than any other Genin here and she has excellent chakra control. She seems to be able to do Kenjutsu fairly well. This is her first time taking the Chûnin exams."

He put the card back in the deck. Ino ran up to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders.

"When the hell did you go on an A-rank mission!?"

"I already told you, the Wave mission turned out to be an A-rank instead of a C-rank."

"Oh, right. I still can't get over it! My Saki-chan could have been killed! No! That can't ever happen! Don't leave me Saki-chan!"

Ino was hugging Sakura with so much strength that the pinkette was unable to breath. Hinata sweatdropped at Ino's actions, pushed aside her own protective thoughts, walked over to help Sakura.

"Ino-chan, at this rate, you'll suffocate Sakura."

Hinata said, attempting to pry the blonde off Sakura. Ino reluctantly complied and Sakura caught her breath. Kabuto shook his head.

"I have one more thing to say. You know that Gaara and Lee aren't the most skilled ones here. Every Genin here is the most elite Genin from their village. They all have more experience than you so watch your back."

Naruto looked over the entire room. Sakura had an uneasy feeling.

'**He wouldn't dare.'**

'_**Oh he might.'**_

"Hey! All of you guys! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm not going to lose to any of you chumps! I'm going to be the future hokage, got it?!"

'**He did it….'**

'_**What an idiot.'**_

Sakura stared at Naruto in horror. Ino hit him on the head.

"What the hell did you have to yell that for!? Now everyone is pissed at us and we're all going to die before the exams even start!"

Kiba attempted to get their attention.

"Um, guys."

"Well I just had to make sure that they knew what they were getting into!"

"Guys…"

"They already knew what they were getting into! You don't just go to the Chûnin exams all willy nilly!"

"Guys…"

"Well excuse me miss all-knowing-one, I just had to be one hundred per cent sure!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KIBA?!"

Ino and Naruto yelled at the same time. Kiba merely pointed behind them.

"You might want to turn around…"

They did and saw the entire room glaring at them. The Ame nin behind them had already taken out their kunai and were slowly stalking towards them. They gulped and turned back to Kiba.

"Alright, we'll just shut up now…"

Kiba shook his head.

"Well that's all nice and good but they're pissed at us now and if we don't think of something fast then we're all going to die a very painful death."

Several more ninja were heading towards the group of rookie Genin. A large cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room before any actions could be taken.

"Quiet down! Idiots!"

Everyone turned to the front of the room to get a look at whoever dared to interrupt their fun. The smoke cleared away. Standing in front of about fifteen various Konoha Chûnin was a Konoha Jōnin. He wore a black coat with a grey shirt underneath it. On his hands he wore gloves with the Konoha symbol and wore plain black pants. His hitate was covering the top of his head and two large scars ran across his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There's nothing I like more than some good bloodshed but do it outside of the room on your own time. I am the examiner of the first test for the Chûnin exams, Morino Ibiki so everyone shut up and take your seat!"

Not wanting to have the wrath of Ibiki unleashed on them, everyone sat in the closest seat.

"This is probably the best time to say this; you cannot fight each other during the fight unless an examiner gives you permission to do so. Even if you are given permission, you are not allowed to kill the other person. Oh, and anyone who goes against me will fail immediately, understood?"

The entire room gave their consent. Ibiki nodded.

"Alright, we will begin the first exam. Turn in your applications and then take a number, sit were the number tells you to sit. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exams, understood?"

Ibiki motioned for the Genin to come forward, not caring for their answer. Naruto was in the back, stressing himself out.

'I didn't know that there was going to be a written exam! Oh god, oh god, I'm going to fail the first exam! Then I won't finish the exam, then I won't be able to become a Chûnin, and then I can't become Hokage and, Sakura won't marry me!'

"Ne, Naruto-san, are you alright?"

Sakura asked, worried for her teammate. Naruto was biting his fingernails and jumping up and down in place while muttering some indecipherable words. Kiba shook his head at Naruto's antics.

"Don't worry about him; he is a horrible test taker. He usually got the lowest scores on tests though lazy ass here could give him a run for his money."

He said, elbowing Shikamaru on his side. Shikamaru was dozing off and looked around when Kiba elbowed him.

"What?"

"See? Lazy ass."

Sakura nodded and handed her application to Ibiki, the Chûnin to his right handed her a number. She went to her designated seat and waited for everyone else to sit down. Once they were all seated, Ibiki motioned for the Chûnin to sit in the seats that were surrounding the room. They sat down on the chairs and picked up a clipboard that had some paper on it. Naruto was freaking out.

'Everyone that I know is so far away from me! I'm so screwed I'm so screwed!'

Innner Sakura scoffed at his worry.

'**I bet he doesn't even notice that Hinata is sitting right next to him. He's probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Omg, I don't know anyone that is sitting next to me! I'm so screwed! I don't even notice Hinata sitting next to me!' Stupid.'**

'_Inner, please. Sakura is trying to take a test and you're being loud again.'_

'**Way to be pissy, I'm only shutting up for Sakura's sake, not yours.'**

'_Really, I don't care why you're shutting up, just as lond as you do.'_

'**Oh yeah!? Well-'**

'_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! MY BABY IS GOING TO TAKE A TEST!'**_

'**Fine.'**

'_But of course.'_

'_**Thank you.'**_

Sakura ignored their conversation and tried to listen to Ibiki.

"Of course, there are rules for this exam so listen up; I'm not going to answer any questions about these rules. One, you all get to start with ten points, there are ten questions and each is worth one point, get one question wrong and a point gets deducted. Second rule, whether you pass or fail is dependent on your team's total score."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

'You mean my score will get mixed with the dobe's score?'

"I know you all want to burst out with questions but just shut up; there is a reason to this that I will go over later. The next rule, the various Chûnin around the room will be making sure that you are not cheating. If you do anything of the sort then they will deduct two points from your score, get caught cheating five times and your entire team is disqualified. If anyone on your team gets a zero then that team is also disqualified."

Sakura got nervous.

'From what I've heard, Naruto is a horrible test taker. If this is a hard test then he might get a zero…'

Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto could feel it.

'I can feel Sasuke glaring at the back of my head…Alright! I won't fail this; I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!'

"The tenth question will be given forty five minutes after the exam has begun. You have one hour to complete this exam. Begin!'

Everyone flipped their exams face up and were dismayed with what they found. All the questions on the exam were difficult, much too difficult for many to answer. Sakura stared at the paper in shock.

'There's no way that Naruto can answer any of these questions, probably only a small amount of these Genin can answer one of these questions, let alone all nine. I'm probably one of the few that can answer all of these questions, thank kami that I had to memorize all those formulas and writings from those books. We have to get as many points as possible to pass this exam but it seems like this system is promoting cheating…'

Sasuke was leaning back in his seat, deep in thought.

'The placement of the Chûnin around the room is very cautious, almost as if they expect us to cheat. I wonder what they write when they catch someone cheating…'

The Chûnin at the end of Sasuke's row wrote something down.

'Looks like someone was caught. Cheating is a two point deduction and you only have ten points…why would they only deduct points? Usually they would disqualify whoever tries to cheat in an exam just once….Unless…'

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

'This isn't a test of knowledge at all. It's a test to see if you can gather information using camouflage and concealment methods. That would account for the point reduction system, so it really is a test that promotes cheating. Naruto-san, please figure this out!'

Sakura read the first question again and set to work answering it. Meanwhile, Naruto was panicking in his seat.

'Crap, crap, crap! Think Naruto, think of a way to pass this test! Maybe I could find a way to cheat off of someone!'

He looked to the Chûnin at the end of his row. He was writing something down on the clip board.

'No way, no way! If I cheat and get caught then Sasuke will kill me! Think of another way!'

Hinata could hear Naruto squirming around in his seat and shook her head in worry. He obviously didn't get that they were supposed to cheat their way through the exams. She tried to think of a way that she could tell Naruto the true point of the exam.

Sasuke sat forward in his seat.

'If this is a test of information gathering then there has to be someone who knows the answers. How can I figure out the one who knows the answers? Think, if it's a Chûnin hidden among us then they would most likely have a higher amount of chakra…let see, Sakura showed me how to detect the approximate amount of chakra someone has, concentrate…………There! The one right in front of me! Alright, Sharingan!'

Sasuke's eyes bled red and he focused on the movements of the pencil. His hand copied the movements and the answer began to appear on his paper.

'I'll just copy the movements of his pencil and I'll have the answer!'

Around the room people were using their own ways to cheat. Neji used his Byakugan, Kiba was using Akamaru, Shino his bugs, and Tenten was using adjustable mirrors that hung from the ceiling she adjusted the angle by moving her pencil.

In the back, Ino was watching Sakura, waiting until she was done with her test.

'Sorry Sakura-chan but my team needs to pass this exam and I know that you would let me cheat off of you anyway so there's no harm, plus you're so smart so you're guaranteed to ace this exam….Looks like she's done with her test.'

She gathered her chakra then used both of her hands to form an 'o' shape, framing Sakura.

'Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!'

Sakura was looking over her test when she felt something hit the center of her back.

'What the heck? I can't use my body.'

'Sorry Sakura but I have to take over your body.'

'Is that Ino?'

'**Yes and apparently she can't hear you right now.'**

'_She's memorizing the answers to your test.'_

'So this is the Yamanaka clan technique...impressive, I see no flaws in it but I have no idea what happens to the user's body.'

Sakura watched Ino memorize her answers as though she was far away.

'I have to hurry up and memorize these answers....Ok, I think I have them all memorized. Kai!'

Ino cancelled the technique and switched back to her own body. During this entire time various Chûnin were saying the answers of the Genin that failed the exam. Ibiki was looking at Gaara intently.

'That kid is good for a newcomer, he's just going to do his thing without even moving an eyebrow.'

Naruto was still freaking out.

'Gah! 40 minutes have passed since the exam started, in five minutes they'll announce the tenth question! I'm so going to fail! I'll just have to bet everything on the tenth question!'

Ibiki glanced at the clock and found that it was 45 minutes since the exam started.

"Alright, it's time for me to tell all of you the tenth question."

Naruto tensed up, the moment of reckoning was here.

'I'm betting everything on this question.'

"Before I give you the tenth question, there are two extra rules that I must tell you about."

* * *

The Jōnin leaders of the rookie Genin were lounging in a tower, bored. Kakashi leaned back into the couch he was sitting in, facing Asuma and Kurenai.

"Without the Genin it's boring…"

Asuma tapped the ash off of the cigarette he was smoking.

"Did you hear who the first examiner is this year?"

He asked Kakashi nonchalantly. The silver haired man shook his head.

"No, who is it?"

"This year it's Morino Ibiki."

"The first exam is going to be difficult this year, I wonder how many are going to pass. Did they really have to choose that sadist?"

Kurenai nodded.

"They just had to choose the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation squad. Everyone is probably feeling the stress of his interrogation skills. He understands human psychology too well, he can drive a person mentally and control them."

She said in a sympathetic voice. Asuma smirked.

"Well, we'll see if our teams really are cut out to take this exam, now won't we?"

"Yes, I guess we will."

Kakashi said.

* * *

"First of all, you get to choose whether or not you want to answer the tenth question or not. If you choose not to take this problem then your points will be reduced to zero and your entire team fails. The second rule being, if you choose to take it and get it wrong then you will never be able to take the Chûnin exams ever again. This is why I gave you the option of quitting, those of you who are not confident can choose not to take it and take the exam next time."

Ibiki laughed, clearly enjoying the panic he set the Genin into. Naruto felt his heart fall when he heard the rules for the tenth question.

'If I take it and get it wrong then we all have to stay Genin forever, if I don't take it then both Sasuke and Sakura fail! What should I do?'

"Let us begin. Those of you who do not want to take the tenth question raise your hands. Once we confirm your number and the number of your teammates then you may leave."

He looked over the room, searching for raised hands. He found plenty of them; the Chûnin around the room announced the number of the failed Genin and dismissed them from the room. The Genin said their apologies to their teammates with varying results, some forgave them and others got angry at them. Sakura stared at Naruto, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

'I'll probably get this question right and Sasuke-san is smart enough that he'll probably be fine but I'm not sure about Naruto-san. If he's nervous enough he should just raise his hand, I mean, there's always next time.'

'**But you don't really mean that do you? You don't want to fail on the first part of the exam.'**

'Oh be quiet.'

'_**Look, he's raising his hand.'**_

Indeed, Naruto's hand was beginning to rise. Sakura looked in question, was he actually going to follow her mental advice? She saw his hand fall towards the desk; in fact it was slammed onto the desk.

"Screw you, I'm not going to back away from a challenge! I'll take the stupid question and if I get it wrong then I'll find some way to become to Hokage! I'm not scared of you, you bully!"

He crossed his arm in front of his chest, pleased with his outburst. Hinata smiled at his and he returned the gesture of kindness. Ibiki shoved his surprise away.

"Anyone else that would like to quit now?"

No one raised their hand, finding courage in Naruto's words. Sasuke shook his head, and actually smiled.

'You always were a baka Naruto.'

Ibiki mentally chuckled.

'He's an interesting kid; he wiped away everyone's uncertainty. Well I guess there's no point in waiting any longer.'

He swept the room one final time before he spoke.

"Nice determination. For the first exam….."

Everyone tensed up, waiting to see what kind of question it was.

"You all pass."

The entire room was taken aback.

"What the heck? We all pass, then what was the point of the tenth question?!"

Ino yelled from the back of the room. Ibiki smiled and laughed, no longer in interrogation mode.

"There was no such thing to begin with. Well, I guess you could call the two choice question the tenth question if you like."

"What were the previous nine questions for then? They were all a waste of time!"

Temari yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"No, the nine questions served their purpose. They tested each of your information gathering skills. We gave you questions that were too hard for Genin to answer and told you the first rule, giving you pressure not to be a nuisance on your team. Then, most of the people came to the conclusion that in order to pass the test you had to cheat, so we snuck two Chûnin who knew the answers to be the targets of cheating. In other words, we assumed that you were going to cheat."

Two people raised their hands and identified themselves as the two Chûnin. Naruto nodded his head.

"I was thinking that there was something like that with this test."

Ino stared at the back of his head.

'You liar Naruto, you probably had no idea.'

"Of course, those who cheated obviously failed."

Ibiki untied his bandana style headband from the top of his head.

"Information blah blah blah."

Sakura tuned out his speech and stared at the injuries on his head. There were burn marks, large puncture wounds, and long slash marks. It was evident that he had endured some harsh torture during his time as a ninja. She was vaguely aware about what he was talking about while he put his hitate back on. She only really heard the last thing he said.

"The first part of the Chûnin exams are over! I wish you luck on the next exam."

"Yeah! I passed! Woo! Yay!"

Ibiki looked towards the window, seeing a large black object coming towards it, fast. It broke through the window and kunai stuck themselves into the ceiling, opening the black object and blocking Ibiki. Sakura stared, alarmed.

'What the heck?'

A woman dressed in a tan coat with a fishnet shirt underneath, mustard color skirt and fishnet shorts beneath it stood in front of a sign that read, 'The second examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!'. It was complete with confetti and mini fireworks.

'That's quite an eccentric entrance, wouldn't you think Inner?'

'**Yup, looks like the second exam is going to be fun.'**

"There's no time to celebrate! I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko! It's time to take the second exams, follow me!"

No one in the room moved and Ibiki stepped out from behind the sign.

"Idiot, they're not going to trust you with an entrance like that."

Anko glared at him then looked at the room.

"Eh? You let 26 teams pass the first exam? Jeeze, you must have gotten soft on these kids."

"There are some good Genin this year."

"Well no matter, by the end of the second exam, more than half of them will fail. I'll explain the details tomorrow, ask your Jōnin-senseis about the rally point and time. That is all, dismissed."

Later that day

Ibiki was walking around, collecting the papers to the exam. He came to Naruto's paper and laughed.

'I just passed a Genin who didn't answer one question to this exam. He's pretty interesting.'

He continued walking and got to Sakura's seat. He looked over her answers.

'This is the only Genin who didn't cheat in one way or another during the entire exam and yet all of her answers are correct. Looks like we have some good Genin this year.'

* * *

Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique): The Mind Body Switch Technique is a technique that allows the ninja using it to enter the mind of an other person, or even an animal. There are several levels of this technique. The lowest level of this ability makes the user enter the body of their opponent, but if they get hurt while there, their body also gets harmed. The known highest form of this jutsu allows to enter the opponents body while staying in control of their own body, and the user does not get harmed unless their original body is attacked. No Rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

* * *

A/N: Yes done! Sorry about the late update but I wrote a one-shot. It's a SasuSaku one-shot but I think it's pretty decent, so please read and review that. Yes, this chapter follows the manga with some minor changes but next chapter is when I get to use my things, I promise. The quote that I used at the beginning of the chapter is in latin and I'm pretty sure that it's right but please tell me if it isn't. Please vote in my poll, after next chapter I'm going to write the one-shot for the winning pair, not that the poll is going to close, I just want a bearing on what pairing my readers want to read. Anyways, please review this chapter! Ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes, I know, it's late once again. I have decided that I will do bi-weekly updates for a while since I can't make the weekly updates. The only other thing that I have to say is the winning pairing from my poll it is….Saku/Team 7! Technically it's Saku/Sasu but I already wrote a one-shot for that couple so Saku/Team 7 it is! I'll be removing them from the poll so you can vote on the other couples still. Now, my thanks to the reviewers.

Thanks to: **Saku-Chan9876**,** ???**, **Nikooru-sama**, **XxBroken ShadowxX**, **Sakura is number 1**, **Otakugal**, **dracolady1441**, **XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD**, **shadow-binder**, **Smexy Darkness Angel**, **Serene6868**, **Geniusly-Unique**.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, deal with it.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

'Ino talking during her mind switching technique'

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Reborn**

**Chapter 11**

_"One may have a blazing hearth in one's soul, and yet no one ever comes to sit by it."_

_

* * *

_Gaara had left his siblings once they were dismissed from the first exam. He couldn't stand their presence, he could sense the fear they were trying to conceal from him. It saddened him; he could remember when they didn't know about Shukaku, they had been a happy family then.

He shook those thoughts from his head and focused at the task at hand. He was on a rooftop stealthily following Sakura. He was surprised when he had found her again, she had left Suna with no warning and he had been trying to find her ever since then. He wasn't falling for her though, he no longer had any feelings, or so he thought.

Sakura POV

Sakura was just wandering aimlessly around the village. Naruto and Sasuke had both left to train, leaving the pink haired kunoichi by herself. She was wondering why her other instructors had given her so little training time, but she wasn't complaining.

She realized that she was being followed and had been trying to figure out the chakra signature. Growing tired of this little game of hide-and-seek, she formed a single hand sign and disappeared.

Gaara stared in surprise as she disappeared from his sight and stiffened when she appeared in a whirl of Sakura blossoms behind him.

"Gaara-san?"

She asked politely. The red haired boy relaxed slightly and felt a microscopic blush forming on his face and hoped that Sakura couldn't see it. He gave her a questioning glance, telling her to go on with whatever she wanted to say.

"Do you want to hang out? It would be much more relaxing for both of us instead of you following me around."

Gaara gazed at her, uncaring, but in reality he was feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. Sakura put her index finger on her chin, wondering what they could do.

"I have an idea. Let's go get some ice cream, my treat."

She said with a soft smile. Gaara could feel his face heat up and prayed that it was from the sun and not from his blush.

"Ok."

He said in a monotone, inwardly cursing his unemotional response. Sakura took his hand and lead his to Konoha's ice cream parlor. She motioned for him to sit while she got some ice cream for the both of them. Gaara found himself missing her hand in his.

'_I thought that I told myself I would become emotionless so that nothing could hurt me again…'_

Sakura came back with two cones, one with chocolate ice cream and the other with vanilla.

"Which would you like?"

"You choose for me, I've never had ice cream before."

Sadly, it was true. Every time he got close to an ice cream shop they would put up a sign that said, 'closed for repairs'.

"Eh, you've never had ice cream before? You don't know what you're missing. Here, try chocolate, that's the flavor that most people like."

She said, handing over the frozen treat. He took the treat and stared at it for a moment, then tentatively licked the frozen substance. His eyes widened in joy and he licked faster.

"I think I like chocolate."

He said between licks. Sakura was staring at him amused and he gave her a questioning glance.

"You have chocolate on your nose."

She explained, her smile never leaving her face. He lifted a finger to his nose and found that she was right. He reached up to his nose with his tongue and quickly licked it all up. He finished his ice cream and licked his lips.

"Mmmm…"

He glanced at Sakura's lips momentarily, wondering if they tasted like chocolate also.

'Bad thoughts Gaara! Bad thoughts!'

After spending the day together they were on Sakura's roof, stargazing.

"You want to know my favorite star?"

She didn't wait for a response, knowing that she wouldn't get one from the quiet boy. Pointing her index finger over the Hokage Mountain she began to speak.

"I've always seen that star all my life. When it's someone I trust, I point over the Hokage Mountain, when it's someone I don't, then it's over there, to the western section of the silver pelt."

Gaara had found that Sakura had a habit of saying silver pelt or star clan; she never called it the night sky. Sakura's hand lowered back down to her side.

"I guess you're one of the few people that I can trust then."

Gaara felt a growing happiness.

"Why don't you ever say night sky?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Habit I guess. My grandma always said that so I got used to saying that too."

"What are those two stars?"

He asked, pointing to two stars that were in the direction of his homeland. The pinkette stared at them for a moment.

"I don't know, hold on."

She jumped off the roof, onto a balcony and entered her house. Once she was gone, Gaara felt lonely and unloved, the same feelings that he usually got. When Sakura came back, it took all of his self control not to hug her and tell her how much he missed her, after all, it was only a minute or two.

She sat down next to him and he saw that she had brought a book. She flipped through it for a little while before she stopped on the page she was looking for.

"Those stars are Mars and Venus, god of war and goddess of love. It is prophesized that if they are to cross then a war shall break out and love will be found in the most unlikely of people…interesting…"

That made Gaara blush; he was an unlikely person to find love.

"Sakura-chan?"

He was beginning to revert back to when he was little, including the suffix on Sakura's name.

"Yes, Gaara-san?"

She said, not taking her eyes off the night sky. Gaara was thankful for that; she would be unable to see his blush.

"Did you ever figure out why…"

"Yes, my mentors told me a few days after I left Suna. You want to know something Gaara-san?"

"What?"

He said, turning his body towards her. If he was going to be hurt again then he might as well take it face on.

"I don't care, I didn't then and I don't now. You're my friend and that's all I care about. It wasn't your choice to have Shukaku in you. I have a secret also but you can't tell anyone about it, ok?"

"Hai."

He answered automatically; he was willing to promise anything to Sakura now that she had fully accepted him.

"Well, I also have a demon in me, two actually. I also have an inner me, though I have no idea how I got her. As for my demons, I was just the unlucky first born daughter it was my fate to have them sealed in me. I don't remember any details but, I remember the feeling that people weren't exactly friendly to me. You know, I owe you an apology."

"What apology?"

Gaara asked, unable to find any reason for her to apologize to him for.

"I left you in Suna with no warning and when I met you again I was unable to recognize you. That must have hurt so much, but it wasn't because you weren't important to me. I've been unable to recall many memories from my childhood. I feel like there's something that I'm missing but I just can't figure out what it is, so sorry."

"It's ok, umm, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

Gaara contemplated if he should tell her about the attack. He thought that it was strange that his father suddenly wanted to attack Konoha but he wasn't one to argue with the Kazekage, he was only a tool after all.

"Would you still be my friend if I did something wrong?"

"Of course, through anything, that's what friends are for."

She put her hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Gaara half expected his sand to react but wasn't very surprised when it stayed still. She was always able to touch him when they were younger, of course she would be able to touch him now.

"Even if I were to attack Konoha?"

"Yes, even if Suna and Oto were to attack, I would still be your friend."

"You know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"If you ever have to kill, please don't just kill mindlessly. That will only fill your days with sorrow, it won't solve anything. Kill to protect your country and those close to you if you must."

She glanced at the moon for a second.

"Oh, it's getting late. I should go to sleep, good night Gaara-san."

She wrapped her arm around his torso in a hug and he hesitantly returned the gesture. He knew that whoever saw this would be glaring at him but he really didn't care right now. All he wanted was some time with Sakura, she was perfect for him. Unfortunately, she was perfect for a lot of people, most of them guys.

"Sayonara Gaara-san, see you tomorrow."

She said, stretching and yawning. Right, she needed sleep, he didn't, but now he felt like he could sleep. He had found what he was missing, he needed love, he needed Sakura, he could finally sleep.

"Bye, I have six years of sleep to catch up on."

"Sweet dreams."

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

'As long as you're in them they'll be as sweet as the chocolate that you gave me.'

As Gaara appeared back in the room that he and his siblings were sharing, he dropped on the couch, fast asleep.

'Sensu-chan and Neko-chan will be surprised when they see me.'

What he predicted was true. When Temari and Kankuro came home, they immediately got into defensive positions, expecting an attack from their younger sibling. Once Temari saw that they were, in fact, not going to morph into his tailed demon state, they relaxed.

"He's…sleeping?"

Temari asked, looking at the sleeping Gaara with a soft gaze. She tentatively reached out to put her hand on his head.

"Sensu….-chan…"

Gaara murmured, clearly fast asleep.

'He remembers?'

"Good night, Gaara-chan."

She said, running her fingers through his fiery red hair. Gaara sighed in content and snuggled into the couch even more.

"Neko-chan."

She said, using the nickname that Gaara had given Kankuro when he had started to wear his hood.

"Give me the extra blanket and pillow…Gaara's fast asleep."

"Weird…"

Kankuro was still wary of his little brother but went to fetch the desired objects. He came back and started to inch closer to Temari, who had not moved from Gaara's side. Temari rolled her eyes and took the blanket and pillow from his hands. Kankuro summoned up the courage to walk up to his younger sibling and look him in the face.

He looked…happy, in love? There were so many emotions flitting across Gaara's face, it was hard to discern them.

"Sakura….-chan…."

"His breath smells like chocolate. Hmm, I remember someone named Sakura, I met her this morning…"

Muttered Kankuro, looking at his younger brother's face.

"All I can remember was she was really cute and something with pink and green…"

"That doesn't matter now, just go to bed."

Kankuro got into bed, thinking about the cute pink haired girl. Both his and Gaara's dreams were filled with images of the pink haired kunoichi that had captured the hearts of many people.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and sat down in a chair opposite the hokage. The third leaned forward onto his elbows.

"You wanted to speak with me Kakashi?"

"Yes, I have some questions to ask if I may."

"You may ask, but I may not be able to answer."

"Of course. Can I request that Utatane Chie and Mitokado Kaito be here as well?"

The hokage snapped a finger and an ANBU appeared at his left side. He whispered something in his ear and the ANBU promptly disappeared. Kakashi fished around in his pockets and produced a small stack of paper clipped papers. He threw them onto the Hokage's desk.

"Here is the mission report."

There was a poof and two people appeared in the hokage's office.

The woman, Utatane Chie, had short brown hair with grey streaks that stopped at her shoulders. Her hitate was covering the top part of her head, like Ibiki. She had a Jōnin jacket over a black shirt and Jōnin pants.

Mitokado Kaito wore his hitate on his forehead, keeping his spiky grey hair out of his face. He only had a black shirt on with arm guards and Jōnin pants.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama?"

"Kakashi-san has requested your audience."

"Kakashi-san?"

"I would like to know if you are training my student."

Kaito nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah, so that's what you wanted to talk about. Well, you are correct that we are training Sakura."

"Why are you teaching her?"

"We knew her parents and when she showed up in Konoha, wanting to become a kunoichi, we took her under our wings. There was no way that she could become a kunoichi for at least a few years, background checks and all that, without our help. We have not actually taught her much Genjutsu, mainly Ninjutsu."

Chie said from the chair that she had sat down on upon her entrance.

"Who are her parent and what happened to them?"

Kaito sat on the arm of Chie's chair. It was obvious to him that Kakashi had a lot of questions to ask.

"That is not our place to tell. I would tell you to ask Sakura but I highly doubt she remembers or she would have said something. One thing I can say is she has changed since we last saw her."

"How did you meet her?"

"We went to her village with Homura and Koharu quite a long time back. I believe that she was about three and a half at that time, am I correct Kaito?"

"Yes, you are correct. Both our grandparents went with her parents for reasons I do not know and we were told to stay with Sakura. We played for a while then left with Homura and Koharu."

"That explains how you're related to the two councilors. One more question, what village is she from."

Chie stood up and headed for the door, leaving Kaito to answer the question.

"That is also not my place to answer. Again, I would advise you to ask Sakura but she really doesn't remember anything about her past so that might not work. From what I know of her past, I sincerely hope that she doesn't remember anything at all, so don't try to make her remember."

He bowed to the Hokage respectfully and exited after Chie. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at their behavior; their attitude was different from their grandparents. Homura and Koharu were strict, regal and, stiff; they made you feel like you were unworthy to be in their presence. Their grandchildren, on the other hand, were totally different. They put you more at ease, polar opposites of their grandparents. It was hard to believe that they were related.

The Hokage sighed at their slightly disrespectful exit

"They are nothing like their grandparents but that is logical for they do not talk to one another often."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Kakashi asked.

"They do not see eye to eye on many views. They were close many years ago but as they grew up, they began to understand what their grandparents were doing and how they were doing it. They disagreed and drifted apart."

"I see."

"You should check up on your students, I hear they passed the first exam."

"Yes, I'm surprised that Naruto passed the written test."

"Yes well, young people continue to surprise me. You are dismissed Kakashi."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

Sensu: A folding fan, used to keep oneself cool

Neko: Cat

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, short chapter, but I wanted to update so here it is! We get to learn about Sakura's other teachers and their connection a little bit. Now please review, it makes me happy. See you next time, ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


	12. Note and chapter preview

A/N: Yeah, I know you guys are all going to kill me for not updating sooner…but I swear I have a good reason! I had WAY too much stuff going on in my life for the LONGEST time and it gave me no time to write. One week led to one month with led to two then three…you know how it goes. BUT! I'm not sure if this is just going to torture you, but I'll give you a little snippet of what I have managed to write so far...keep in mind, this is not from the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Anko looked the genin over, a feral grin on her face. Ho, this was going to be so much fun. Finishing her dango and tea, she stood up on the hut she was sitting on to address the crowd before her.

"All right, you maggots, listen up. This is the second stop of the Chûnin exams. In this section, your team will get one scroll, a heaven or an earth scroll. The objective of this exam is to retrieve the matching scroll and proceed to the tower in the center of the forest, with your entire team. For example, if you have an earth scroll, you must acquire a heaven scroll from a team and vice versa.

Now, in order to cover my ass, you are required to go I nto one of the four huts that are here and sign a form saying that you understand you might dien while doing this and none of your family members will sue. Of course, you don't have to sign the form, you can leave at any time during this exam. Getting out of the forest once you enter, however, is all up to you.

Once you have signed the form, you will get a card and your scroll. Immediately hide your scroll and go to the gate number that your card indicates. When I say so, go through you gate and into the forest. From then on it's a free for all until you get to the tower."

She glared at the Genin standing before her.

"Hurry up you maggots! Sign those forms, I don't have all day!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sakura to the hut, pushing everyone out of the way.

"Slow down Naruto."

"Dobe, you're going to pull our arms off."

Naruto forged on, as if he hadn't heard them.

"Oi, dobe, are you deaf?"

"Must get paper signed. Must become a Chûnin. Must become awesome Hokage."

"Dobe, we have time."

"Must get paper signed. Must become a Chûnin. Must become an awesome Hokage."

Sakura shook her head as Sasuke.

"Don't, he's determined. Just let him drag us, we won't be able to stop him, and you can see that talking to him doesn't do anything."

Sasuke and Sakura let themselves be dragged to the nearest hut. Sakura said 'sorry' and 'excuse us' to the people who got pushed aside in Naruto's mad dash. Naruto cut everyone that was in line, heading straight for the entrance.

"We're here to sign the paper, hand it over!"

The Chûnin glared at Naruto, but begrudgingly gave him a paper to sign then looked expectabtly at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

' Mendōkusei, we have to sign a paper and then decide who has to hold a scroll, did they really have to make this so complicated? Great, now I'm starting to act like Shikamaru, wonderful.'

"We're both with the blond idiot."

The Chûnin merely handed them the paper and indicated where to sign. The team looked through their pockets.

"Um, I think we all need pens, hehe."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Rolling his eyes, the Chûnin handed them each a pen, holding onto the one he gave to Sakura for an extra amount of time. Sasuke cleared his throat and the Chûnin let go of the pen and rustled through some papers, trying to look important.

* * *

A/N: Ho, I think I might have just angered you with that abrupt ending, but be happy! I actually have this entire chapter written out in pencil (It's like I'm in an age without computers! O_O) so all I need to do is edit it while I type it up and viola! New chapter.

Before I go, there is a new poll up in my profile, so PLEASE vote on that. You're probably all wondering who won in the last one, eh? Well, it was Akatsuki/Sakura, with a lead of 8 votes (Itachi/Sakura came in second and Naruto/Sakura came in third).

My next chapter will include a semi-important note at the bottom, so please be sure to read that when it comes out.

Alright, I'm off to type the next chapter of this story for all you lovely people so, ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura (o^_')b [It's supposed to be giving you people a thumbs-up while winking…]


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Foolish mortals, you thought that I was gone, well you can't get rid of me quite so easily! My new one-shot is up, along with my updated poll, so please check that out. I have 2 notes at the end of this that I would appreciate if you would read it, thanks! Now, my thanks to my oh-so-faithful reviewers!

Thanks to: **Smexy Darkness Angel**, **shadow-binder**, **dracolady1441**, **Saku-Chan9876**, **Nikooru-sama**, **LixxyChan**, **XxPhoenix PrincessxX**, **7thDwarf**, **XxBrokenShadowxX**, **MewmewInuSailorHeart**,** Reichan907**, **Shadowstar of DuskClan**, **kunoichi_wolfpupy**, **SakuraxEverybody**, **xBlackCherryBlossomx**, **yuchi1994**.

Woah! I've reached 100 reviews! I love all of you people for reviewing. *huggle* Oh, and we have an appearance from a character who has been thoroughly missed by all.

* * *

Disclaimer: Frick, stop asking me, it's not mine, Easter brought me no presents!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

_

* * *

_

**The Cherry Blossom Reborn**

**Chapter 12**

"_The price of hating other human beings is loving oneself less. "_

_

* * *

_

Screams echoed through the forest night. Three figures fell to the ground, the color rapidly fading from their bodies. A tall, skinny person stared at their glossy eyes with a satisfied smile.

He made some hand signs and put his hand to the face of one of the fallen figures. His other hand was on his, now, feminine face. Beckoning his two other companions forward, they repeated his previous actions.

The leader stepped away and looked into the night sky, the lips on his face curving up into a twisted smile. It would cause any passer-by to run in the opposite direction, fearing for their life.

His brown eyes changed back to their original citrine color for a mere moment, as his two companions flanked his sides.

"The Chûnin exams are about to begin, officially."

A sinister chuckle escaped his thin lips. The anticipation of the coming action was something that he could simply not wait for.

He disappeared simultaneously with his companions, leaving nothing but a small cloud of smoke. The three dead bodies were left where they had fallen, for the crows to eat them as their dinner.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of his students, looking them all over. In each of them, maturity was beginning to show. His pride in his students was hidden from the three genin.

Naruto was finally quieter. He listened to the opinions of others and thought a bit more before he acted. He was more aware of the situations that surrounded him. He hadn't changed from his traditional bright orange jumpsuit but you can't expect perfection in the given time frame.

Sasuke didn't brood so much; he actually seemed to be concerned with what happened to his teammates. The stick that seemed to be constantly up his ass had shrunk, it wasn't gone completely but it was much better than before.

Sakura was much more expressive than when she was introduced to the team. She joked with the two boys and laughed freely. They didn't know everything about her but that would most likely come with time.

Yes, his team looked like they were ready to become Chûnin. A proud smile snuck its way onto Kakashi's face though none of his students could see it.

"Now, be careful on the next part of the exam. It would be a shame if you went and died on me."

Naruto rolled his eyes; they were getting the usual laid back Kakashi.

"Thanks for comforting words Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired man feigned surprise,

"Oh, you wanted me to give you some encouragement?"

Naruto eagerly nodded his head. Maybe he would actually get a compliment instead of the usual ridicule.

"You have all grown up since I first met you. When you passed the test I thought that I was just being soft on you, or maybe it was just some fluke. You had all somehow gotten a lucky break and passed my exam. Come the first mission you would fail and quit then I would go back to my usual ways.

Then the Mist mission came and I was surprised. There was a reason that you had passed my test. Seeing you fighting together in unison, I saw a ray of light. Now here we are at the second exam, and that ray of light has become a whole sun. The bottom line is, I am proud to be the leader of your team, so go out there and don't let me down!"

Team 7 smiled and ran to the meeting spot, intent on completing the second exam. Iruka appeared from a cloud of smoke beside his senior.

"Did you just give them that speech because they might not return from this part of the exam?"

Slouching back to his usual position, the scarecrow grabbed his trusty book from his pocket.

"Maybe."

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke similar to Iruka's, the teacher was left alone to his thoughts. The man looked up at the sky and heaved a great sigh.

"A simple 'Be careful' would have been enough Kakashi-san."

He turned on his heel toward the academy. There were tests to look over and they weren't going to correct themselves. He was not trying to take his mind off the Chûnin exams, that was just absurd. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction that the Genin had run off.

"Don't die you guys."

* * *

Anko looked the Genin over, a feral grin on her face. Ho, this was going to be so much fun. Finishing her dango and tea, she stood up on the hut she was sitting on to address the crowd before her.

"All right you maggots, listen up. This is the second stop of the Chûnin exams. In this section, your team will get one scroll, a heaven or an earth scroll. The objective of this exam is to retrieve the matching scroll and proceed to the tower in the center of the forest, with your entire team. For example, if you have an earth scroll, you must acquire a heaven scroll from a team and vice versa.

Now, in order to cover my ass, you are required to go into one of the four huts that are here and sign a form saying that you understand you might die while doing this and none of your family members will sue. Of course, you don't have to sign the form; you can leave at any time during this exam. Getting out of the forest once you enter, however, is all up to you.

Once you have signed the form, you will get a card and your scroll. Immediately hide your scroll and go to the gate number that your card indicates. When I say so, go through you gate and into the forest. From then on it's a free for all until you get to the tower."

She glared at the Genin standing before her.

"Hurry up you maggots! Sign those forms, I don't have all day!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sakura to the hut, pushing everyone out of the way.

"Slow down Naruto."

"Dobe, you're going to pull our arms off."

Naruto forged on, as if he hadn't heard them.

"Oi, Dobe, are you deaf?"

"Must get paper signed. Must become a Chûnin. Must become awesome Hokage."

"Dobe, we have time."

"Must get paper signed. Must become a Chûnin. Must become an awesome Hokage."

Sakura shook her head as Sasuke.

"Don't, he's determined. Just let him drag us, we won't be able to stop him, and you can see that talking to him doesn't do anything."

Sasuke and Sakura let themselves be dragged to the nearest hut. Sakura said 'sorry' and 'excuse us' to the people who got pushed aside in Naruto's mad dash. Naruto cut everyone that was in line, heading straight for the entrance.

"We're here to sign the paper, hand it over!"

The Chûnin glared at Naruto, but begrudgingly gave him a paper to sign then looked expectantly at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

'Mendōkusei, we have to sign a paper and then decide who has to hold a scroll, did they really have to make this so complicated? Great, now I'm starting to act like Shikamaru, wonderful.'

"We're both with the blond idiot."

The Chûnin merely handed them the paper and indicated where to sign. The team looked through their pockets.

"Um, I think we all need pens, hehe."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Rolling his eyes, the Chûnin handed them each a pen, holding onto the one he gave to Sakura for an extra amount of time. Sasuke cleared his throat and the Chûnin let go of the pen and rustled through some papers, trying to look important.

After reading and signing the paper, the Chûnin took them and handed Sasuke the card with their gate number and an Earth scroll.

"Go to your gate number and wait there until the exam begins. Don't tell anyone what scroll you have or who has the scroll. Good luck."

He said in a monotone as if the speech has been drilled into his head and he was merely repeating it from memory. There was no emotion behind his 'good luck'; he just wanted to get these Genin out of his hair and leave.

Naruto grinned and grabbed the scroll from Sasuke, put it in his pocket and ran out of the hut.

"Dobe, he doesn't even know where to go."

Shaking his head he followed Naruto's suit. Sakura inwardly laughed at her teammate's different reactions. They're so different and yet they worked together so well, almost telepathically. She exited the hut in search of Sasuke and Naruto. The Chunin shook his head.

"Genin, so energetic…and to think I still have 5 more teams to go through, I am never taking a bet from Hayase ever again. NEXT!"

* * *

Sakura caught sight of Naruto's bright orange jump suit and headed towards it.

'_That kid needs to get a new wardrobe.'_

'_**Personally, I think it suits him.'**_

'**Yes, but is that a good thing?'**

'_**How could it be a bad thing?'**_

'**It suits him because he's so bad, it doesn't even matter if you see him or not.'**

'_Or, it could mean that he's so good that even if you see him it'll make no difference in the outcome.'_

'**Touché'**

'Can we please stop discussing my teammate's attire? It's what he wears, and we're not going to change that.'

'_**Oh, grumpy are we?'**_

'**Nah, she's just nervous.'**

'I am not nervous.'

'**I feel the same emotions as you; whether you realize or admit it is another story. You're nervous because I'm nervous also. Fear my logic…reasoning…whatever!'**

'_**Pft, at least know what word you have to use before making an important speech.'**_

'_You know, being nervous is perfectly fine.'_

'Thanks Mamoru, but I'm not nervous anymore.'

'_**Bah, you could kick all these loser's asses, and still have enough energy to make Naruto all the ramen he could eat!'**_

'_I think that it is universally impossible to make that boy all the ramen he could eat.'_

'_**Alright, you can make him all the ramen they have in the store.'**_

'Um, thanks for the…support is what you're trying to give me, I think. I think the wisest thing to do right now would be for all of us to be quiet, since we don't want to die now, do we?'

'_Do you really require an answer to that?'_

'Then…?

'**Alright, we get it, we'll shut up.'**

'Thank you.'

"Really, you guys walk too fast!"

Sakura said to the two boys, waving her arms in the air to get their attention. The two boys turned around, Naruto smiled.

"We don't walk fast, you're just short."

He said, putting his hands behind his head with his signature smile on his face. Sakura had caught up at this point and flicked the boy on the cheek. The kitsune grabbed his –now red–cheek, looking at Sakura in bewilderment. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"What was that for?"

He asked, slightly hurt. Sakura grinned and pinched his other cheek affectionately.

"You're calling me short when you're shorter than me."

Indeed, with the past time, Sakura had gone through her growth spurt and was now just barely taller than Naruto, though she was still considerably shorter than Sasuke. Naruto ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's fine, there's nothing to forgive, I was just teasing."

'**When was the last time you actually teased someone?'**

'_**Shut it!'**_

'**Oops.'**

"So, what gate are we assigned to?"

"We're assigned to gate 7."

Naruto laughed at the irony.

"That's our team num-"

Sakura gasped and ran away from her team.

"Haku-nii!"

The ex-mizu nin turned around just in time to be glomped by his pink haired friend. Not expecting the sudden hug, he fell backwards onto his back with an unceremonious thump. Sakura was beaming at him as if she hadn't seen him in days…which he supposed she hadn't.

"I missed you! What rank did you get and why are you here? Where are you staying? Who's on your team? Have you gone on any missions yet? What about the team leader, who is it? I missed you!"

'_I'm so glad to see Sakura so happy.'_

'_**I'm just happy to see her displaying more emotions.'**_

'**I swear, you guys must have a death wish.'**

Haku laughed, he hadn't seen Sakura this hyper since he accidentally let her get into the bag of sugar back in Mizu. He was so glad, no that wasn't a suitable word to describe his emotion, euphoric to see Sakura, he couldn't comprehend what was happening for a moment. It took until the second time to say that she missed him for him to regain his senses.

She kept firing off questions; it gave him no chance to answer any of them. Trying to think of a way to quiet the kunoichi for a moment, he felt her hair tickling his face. He grabbed a silky tress and brought it to his lips.

Sakura was shocked; Haku had never done something so intimate to her. Then again, the last time she had spent major time with him was when she was about six, when he didn't have hormones. Haku smiled his gentle smile at Sakura.

"Ah, I can finally speak. I was given the rank of a Chûnin and my team members are still undecided but that's not what I want to say to you. I missed you as well."

He brought his arms around her back and pulled Sakura down to his chest, inhaling her scent. It had been so long since he last smelled her; he thought he was going to go crazy with desire. If it weren't for the fact that if he did give in to his desire, Sakura would probably never talk to him again, he would have.

Haku realized that he should say something at this point, before their comfortable silence grew awkward. Thankfully –and regretfully–a shout made him unable to talk.

"SAKURA-CHYAN!"

Naruto called out like a wounded child. He was frantically searching for his lost teammate with no success until he saw people whispering and pointing. Curious as to what they were pointing to, he followed their fingers to the ground where Sakura and Haku were located.

Sasuke who was trailing behind him, desperately wishing that he didn't have to associate with this moron, stopped in his tracks when he saw the position his female teammate was in. Ex-assassin nin or not, this male was going to die a painful and gruesome death.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Naruto yelled, pulling Sakura away from the offending male. Sasuke quickly stepped up behind him and grabbed Sakura in a protective hold. Haku quickly got up and held his hands in front of his face, panicking slightly.

"Um…it's not…well…really…you see what happened…"

In Haku's panicked state, his eyes had begun to water, making Naruto falter.

'Damn, he looks like a girl, I can't hit him.'

Naruto waved his hand, dismissively.

"Whatever just don't let it happen again or I'll pummel you into the earth so hard, you'll come back on the other side of the world."

"It's not Haku-nii's fault, I made him fall."

Sasuke gently shushed her, playing with the ends of her hair. Naruto walked towards the two.

"Don't worry, we're not mad at you."

"But you're mad at Haku-nii."

She said, pouting. Naruto halted, he wasn't about to lie to his teammate, but he wasn't about to tell the truth either, especially not when she was making that adorable pout. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, pleading with the dark haired nin to help him out. Sasuke sighed, just this once he would help out the Dobe.

"We're not mad at Haku, we were just worried about you. You ran off suddenly, right in the middle of the Dobe's sentence."

Sakura looked down at the ground, guilty. It was a little rude to just run off in the middle of someone's sentence. She looked up at Sasuke, apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke found himself unable to respond. Though she was shorter than him, it was only by about three centimeters. Now that he was looking down at Sakura, more specifically her lips, he found that three centimeters was really nothing. All he had to do was lean down a little and he could capture her lusciously full lips all for himself.

Naruto cleared his throat, snapping Sasuke out of his daze and turning Sakura's attention to him.

"I'm sorry to you too Naruto."

"It's alright; let's just get to our gate."

As they were walking away they heard a screaming of "Haku-chan!" and a thump, causing them to turn around. Haku was, once again, on the ground, with Anko on top of him.

"Haku-chan, you ran away from me! I'm not letting you out of my sight again!"

The purple haired woman said, pulling a reluctant Haku behind her. He glanced back at team 7 and waved goodbye, before being pulled into the crowd of Genin.

The team began to walk to their gate when Sakura began to feel uneasy.

'I can feel someone staring at me.'

'**Who is it?'**

Sakura looked around discreetly, acting as if she was looking for one of her friends. She waved when she saw Ino but didn't stop walking. She spotted a female Kusa ninja looking at her, unblinking. Sakura glanced over her, as if she didn't even see her and looked forward again.

'**A Kusa kunoichi, do we know her?'**

'No, but it's starting to creep me out a bit.'

'**Is she still there?'**

Glancing back, she found that the kunoichi had left, thankfully. The pinkette breathed out a sigh of relief.

'**What was with her?'**

'If I knew, I would tell you.'

'**Just remember to keep an eye on her.'**

'Of course.'

Team 7 arrived at their gate and waited for the exam to start. Anko stood up on top of the hut, dragging Haku up with her, eliciting squeals from some female genin. The purple haired female glared at them, quickly shutting them up, a few thought they even heard her hiss.

'Mine!'

Haku lightly poked her in the side, reminding her of the job that she had to fulfill. Shaking her head, she threw her arm to emphasize her statement.

"Alright, all you weasels have signed the paper so it's almost time to start the second exam. It's free game out there so I'm not going to take responsibility if you're stupid enough to get yourself killed. Don't die and good luck. Begin the second part of the Chûnin exams!"

She waved her hand and all the gates opened simultaneously. Every team rushed in, eager to partake in this exam, ready to use any means possible to pass, even killing.

* * *

After team 7 ran for a few hours, they stopped, deeming it an appropriate time to rest. They sat down in a small clearing, setting a few traps for safety measures.

"We should decide who is going to hold the scroll."

Sakura said. Naruto scratched the back of his head, puzzled as to why they even had to discuss this matter.

"Well, I'm already holding it, so I'll just keep it."

Sakura shook her head.

"Don't you realize that the person who holds the scroll is one of the most crucial decisions in this exam? Choose the wrong person and the scroll will be lost, as will the prospect to pass this exam and become a Chûnin. If we choose the strongest person to hold it then other teams might be expecting that and gang up on them, ignoring the others. Choose the weakest and the scroll can be easily taken. We have to choose a person that people will either underestimate or will not be suspected."

"Then wouldn't the logical person be you Sakura? People often mistake you as being the weakest link of the team, with your pink hair, not realizing that you're on par with both Naruto and I."

Sasuke said, gesturing at Naruto to hand the scroll over to Sakura. Complying, Naruto fished out the scroll from his pocket and handed it to Sakura who took it and put it into her own pouch.

"Alright."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out two other scrolls, similar to the Earth scroll that Sakura had just obtained. At a glance, it was the exact same, it had a light green tint but was lacking the small earth kanji in the corner of the scroll. Both boys took the cylindrical objects and put them in their pouch.

"Decoys?"

Sasuke asked Sakura, who nodded her head yes.

"Since we're discussing these exams, we should have a way to determine if a member of our team is an imposter or not."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, Naruto looked nervous. These things usually involved a saying, which involved memorizing a phrase, which he could not do. His damn mind seemed to be incapable of retaining simple codes and phrases, which was one of the reasons why he had been at the ninja academy for such a long time.

"How are we going to do that?"

The blonde shut his eyes, already knowing the answer.

Sasuke sighed; did he really have to spell it out for this Dobe?

"We have to use a saying, what else? What else did you want to do, have a ramen eating competition to make sure that it's really you?"

Naruto pouted, it wasn't his fault that his brain wasn't meant to memorize simple things.

"So what if I did? It's not like it wouldn't work, I can eat more ramen than anyone in the village!"

Neither of his teammates doubted this. Sakura opted to stay silent and remain neutral in this argument. Sensing someone's presence for a moment, she looked around quickly but found no one.

'Must have been my nerves, they're still a bit on end.'

'**But that just means that you're alert, it's not a bad thing'**

'Yeah, well, it was nothing, so it's fine.'

Sasuke just whacked Naruto in the head.

"Just shut up, I don't want to catch your stupid. Now, this is a saying that I used to hear people say; in the depths of the forest, the ninja lurks. In the midst of town, the civilian walks. On top of the tower, the Hokage rules. In the depths of darkness, evil grows. But only in the heart of living, does peace flourish. Do I have to repeat it for you?"

Sakura had her eyes closed, repeating it to herself and checking with her demons to make sure that she had it right. Opening her eyes, she nodded her head in affirmation.

"I have it memorized."

Naruto also had his eyes shut in concentration, trying his hardest to remember what Sasuke had said.

"Alright, what was the part after the butterfly?"

"Dobe, there is no part with a butterfly."

He said, rolling his eyes at Naruto's stupidity. Really, when was this kid going to get any smarter?

Naruto wasn't about to admit defeat to Sasuke so easily.

"I'm positive that there was a part with a butterfly, maybe your memory is slipping in your old age."

"If anyone's memory is slipping, it's yours Dobe. I've heard this my entire life, I know what I'm saying."

"You've gone crazy."

"Fine, I'm crazy, and you're already in an asylum."

Sakura tried to avoid strife between the two boys. If they were going to pass this part of the exam, they had to work together, like Kakashi had taught them. Any arguments would leave them open for the enemy to attack and go for the kill. That was unacceptable. Though, their sitting there was quite an opening already, the minor Genjutsu that Sakura had set would alert her if there was any intruders approaching them.

"It's fine, I'll repeat it Sasuke. In the depths of the forest, the ninja lurks. In the midst of town, the civilian walks. On top of the tower, the Hokage rules. In the depths of darkness, evil grows. But only in the heart of living, does peace flourish. Do you have it now Naruto? Repeating it any more times would be hazardous."

Naruto was unresponsive, when Sakura had recited the saying; it had been melodic, almost like a lullaby. It had soothed him into a trance, making him unaware of his surroundings. Shaking his head, he glanced over to Sasuke to realize he wasn't the only one caught in a trance.

'**There's no way that that idiot would have it memorized after hearing it only two times. You'll have to stay here all day until he finally memorizes it.'**

'_**From the look on his face, I doubt that he even head you say anything at all.'**_

"Yeah, I know it now Sakura-chan. Arigato."

'I don't want to look like an idiot and say that I didn't hear what she said that time.'

Sakura looked at Naruto, doubtful that he knew it, but took his word for it.

"Well, let's get going then."

Sasuke said, standing up and wiping dirt off of his pants.

Naruto always wondered how he kept his white shorts so, well, white. They never had any stains on them, ever. Maybe he had a whole room full of bleach at his house? Oh crap.

"Wait!"

"What is it Dobe?"

Sasuke asked in an annoyance laced in his words.

"I, um, have to, um, go to the bathroom."

Sasuke felt like slapping his forehead, but he was an Uchiha. Uchihas don't slap their foreheads…in public.

'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Fine, but you better hurry up."

He sent a glare to the jinchuriki, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hurry up."

He walked into the woods until he was out of sight.

The two remaining teammates sat on the grounds once again and waited for their slow teammate. After a few minutes of idle chit chat, Naruto emerged from the bushes.

Sakura held up her hands, stopping him.

"What's the password?"

"The what? Oh, right, the phrase. In the depths of the forest, the ninja lurks. In the midst of town, the civilian walks. On top of the tower, the Hokage rules. In the depths of darkness, evil grows. But only in the heart of living, does peace flourish. There, now let's go."

A kunai flew through the air, making its home in Naruto's arm. The dark haired boy glared at Naruto, who looked bewildered.

"What the hell Sasuke?! I said the phrase correctly!"

Sakura was slightly surprised at Sasuke's actions.

'_**Jeeze, I knew they hated each other, but for him to go so far as to attack Naruto, just wow.'**_

'Sasuke knows what he's doing, I trust him. Something must be wrong with Naruto, he wouldn't have done that otherwise.'

Sakura fell into a position where she could support him if need be. Sasuke smirked, glad that Sakura was prepared to back him up.

"The Dobe would never be able to memorize that long phrase in such a short amount of time, he's too slow to be able to do that. Plus, he's right handed, not left handed, meaning that he would have his kunai pouch on the right side. If you're going to impersonate someone, do your research better."

'Naruto' smiled and clapped his hands in an almost mocking matter, transforming into a female grass ninja.

'**That's the same creep who was staring you earlier Outer-chan!'**

'You think I don't know?'

"Well done. So you saw through my disguise, I shouldn't be surprised. We are talking about Sasuke Uchiha after all. What does surprise me, however, is the fact that you are here Sakura-chan. After what happened to your clan I thought you would go into hiding."

Sakura looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before, how do you know things that I don't know?"

'**Because he's a stalker that's why.**

'_**Stop talking to the stalker Sakura-chan, he'll give you bad thoughts."**_

"Oh, you don't remember what happened? Now things are getting more interesting than I thought. I'm going to get both Sasuke and Sakura. I'll be unstoppable. Though, I don't want to take you away quite yet, Sakura-chan. I still want to see your face when you remember what happened that night."

Sakura was slightly curious about what the Kusa kunoichi was saying. Something happened big happened when she was small? Maybe that's why she couldn't remember things that happened in her childhood.

The Kusa kunoichi smiled, maliciously.

"Let's start the game, shall we? I'm going first, this should get some kind of reaction out of you Sakura-chan. My name, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru grinned, waiting for Sakura's reaction. His skin became paler and his eyes were becoming more yellow. He was reverting back to his original snake-like form.

The moment that Sakura heard Orochimaru's name, she began to lose it. She became overcome with an immense hatred.

'_**Daijobu Sakura-chan?'**_

'_Usually something like this wouldn't cause you to lose yourself.'_

'This...man…must…die!'

'_Sakura, get yourself under control now!'_

'**Saki, stop! Your chakra is becoming unstable, any longer and who knows how the seal will react.'**

'_Breath in and out, focus. Think of something calming.'_

'_**Do not, under any circumstance, lose control, alright?'**_

Sakura's hair was rapidly turning white; she could feel her consciousness slipping further and further out of her grasp. She knew she had to calm down and fast, or things would escalate out of control. If that happened, she couldn't guarantee that Naruto and Sasuke would get out alive.

Closing her eyes, she blocked out every other sound except for her breathing.

'**Think of something happy.'**

'Happy…happy'

Nothing was coming to her mind, and time was running out. She was holding onto her consciousness with the tips of her fingers and any moment now, it was going to slip. Chakra was surging through her body, simply begging to be released.

'_**Think of your times with Ino and Hinata.'**_

~-~Flashback~-~

"_Sakura-chan, I got some flowers for you from the shop. They're your favorite, rose of sharons. Did you know that in the language of flowers, it means never ending love or consumed by love."_

'_Breath in and out Sakura'_

"_Um, h-h-happy birthday Sakura. I got you this ribbon for your hair."_

"_Thanks, Ino and Hinata."_

~-~Flashback~-~

'**What about Naruto and Sasuke?'**

~-~Flashback~-~

"_SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T GO NEAR THAT BUG!"_

"_Shut up Baka."_

"_Teme"_

"_Baka"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Te-"_

"_Shut it!"_

"_Gomen Sakura (chan)"_

~-~Flashback~-~

Sakura's hair was returning to its natural blush pink and her eyes were their normal color as well. The overwhelming chakra was disappearing to the depths of her chakra reserve.

'_**That was close.'**_

'_Who knows what would have happened in such close quarters.'_

Orochimaru frowned.

"Was that it? That was nothing, it was so much better six years ago when I took Kazuhiko away from you."

'**Who's Kazuhiko?'**

'_**Your guess is as good as mine.'**_

'Sounds familiar…'

"Well, I need to have some kind of fun, let's see how you fare against this."

* * *

'I hate this stupid forest. One second I'm using the bathroom, the next I'm eaten by a giant snake. Why the hell is everything tin this forest so freaking huge?!'

Naruto was currently covered in saliva, inside of a snake. He had gotten eaten whole while he was, ahem, doing his business. The snake had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and consumed him, giving him no chance to fight back.

The giant snake was wrapped up in a tree branch, content to let his stomach do all the work, completely unsuspecting of what was to come.

'I am not going to die in this freaking snake!'

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The snake was unsurprised at the move. He wasn't the first ninja to try and escape from his giant stomach. What he did next was what surprised him

The clones burst from within the snake, who didn't realize they were kage bushins and could assist in Naruto's escape. The jinchuriki jumped out of the snake's stomach, turned to look at his handiwork and grimaced. A snake that was cut in half, bleeding on the forest floor, was not the most pleasant sight.

Shuddering, he turned around and jumped through some bushes to the clearing where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting.

'I hope I didn't take too long Teme might have gotten impatient and left. Nah, he wouldn't do that, then he would leave Sakura-chan all by her lonesome-hey…where did they go?'

Naruto had arrived at the clearing and found that no one there to greet him. He clenched his teeth in anger.

'He freaking left me! I cannot believe that bastard left me and took Sakura-chan with him!'

He kicked at the scarred ground in frustration.

'Wait, the ground wasn't charred before.'

Glancing around, he noticed the clearing ad large black scars through which fire had passed. The foliage was still smoldering and the air stank of burned wood.

'How the hell did I miss that?'

Walking around the small clearing, he found that there were more burned trees to the north of where he stood. The blonde boy pumped chakra to his feet, propelling himself towards the chaos that was already underway.

* * *

'What the hell is going on?'

Naruto had arrived where Sasuke and Sakura were fighting for their lives. Or should have been fighting for their lives. The snake man was calmly walking towards the Genin with a kunai drawn, the metal glistening in the afternoon sun.

'Why the hell aren't they moving?'

True to his observation, the duo was sitting on the tree branch, staring off into space, as if unaware of the danger they were in.

'Urg, looks like they need help.'

Quickly forming the correct hand signs, there was a poof of smoke and a kage bushin appeared.

Naruto had, miraculously, learned from his reckless mistake in wave country. Reconnaissance before action.

He sent his kage bushin to a position further east from his own before sending him into the clearing.

"Hey, creepo, get the hell away from my friends!"

He yelled making a slashing motion with the kunai he was holding.

Orochimaru sidestepped the boy's swing and caught Naruto's still moving wrist and pulled his arm so that it was behind his back and held his own kunai against Naruto's neck.

"You'll have to be better than that."

Naruto attempted to use his free hand to grab another kunai when he was stopped by an increase of pressure to the kunai that rested against his jugular. Orochimaru gave the boy a once over.

"So, the jinchuriki is on this team also? What was Konoha trying to do, create the most powerful team in the entire country? How interesting…I would love to learn more about how you work but, I'm afraid you're going to have to die right now so that I can get to the real fun. Goodbye."

In one fluid motion he moved the kunai across Naruto's neck and let him fall to the ground.

As if expecting the following poof of smoke, he threw the kunai that was in his hand to a tree branch that was located near Sasuke and Sakura's position. A dull think was heard, signifying that it had hit nothing but wood.

"What do you take me for? You think that I can't tell the difference between a real person and a kage bushin? If you come out now, this will be much less painful than it has to be."

He gave the boy about five seconds, in which he knew the blond wouldn't come out.

"Alright, have it your-"

Naruto came out, is hands up in a surrender, Orochimaru frowned, disappointed.

"Really, when I said for you to come out, I meant the real you, not a mere kage bushin."

Sighing, he disappeared from sight, causing the kage bushin to look around frantically.

Reappearing behind the bushin, he stabbed it in the back, effectively getting rid of it. Turing around, he blocked the incoming kunai and punched his right arm out.

'Sen'eijashu!'

A snake came out from the depths of his sleeve and shut out towards the trees. Naruto jumped out from his position, unable to dodge the snake in any other way.

"Finally you show yourself. I commend you on your ability to evade me until now, but this game of cat and mouse ends now."

'Shit, Sakura and Sasuke better hurry up. This guy wouldn't let me get close to you.'

Orochimaru smiled.

'I wonder how far I can push the Jinchuriki'

"I think I changed my mind. I'll kill you after I kill your teammates. Now, just be good and stay put."

A wave of his hand and a large snake came out of the ground and wrapped around Naruto, holding him in place.

'Kuchiyose: zanshu hebi.'

Orochimaru walked towards the two Genin, calmly, as if he was just on a morning walk. He was about to head towards Sasuke but then thought that Naruto would be more angered if he killed Sakura first.

It wasn't like he was actually going to kill them, just mar them a bit. But Naruto didn't know that. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, much.

The moment Orochimaru took a kunai out and held it against Sakura's unscarred skin, Naruto felt himself being consumed by chakra. He easily escaped the snake's old and got to Orochimaru in a second.

"Don't touch her."

He whirled and threw him at a tree. Orochimaru turned himself in mid-air and landed neatly on his feet. Looking over at Naruto he smirked, amused.

'I didn't think that just bringing a kunai against his teammate would set him into a Kyuubi enhanced state. I wonder how many tails I can bring out.'

Naruto leapt at the man, intending to kill him. Again Orochimaru dodged the attack, forcing Naruto to push off of the tree trunk, splintering it as he did so. He landed on all fours, glaring at Orochimaru ferally.

The snake man seemed undeterred.

"Show me what you can do."

* * *

Sakura looked ahead of her in horror. Sasuke was waving at her, unaware of the ninja that was going to stab him in his back. She tried to tell him of the incoming attack, but couldn't find her voice.

Instead, she tried to move and block the attack but was stopped by an invisible wall. She was forced to stand and watch Sasuke die.

The wakazashi hit its mark, imbedding itself in a major vein. Sasuke, true to his quiet nature, grunted and fell to the ground, the light rapidly fading from his eyes. Blood splattered everywhere and Sakura found herself covered in it. Waiting, no, praying that the man was going to kill her as well, Sakura stood unmoving. How could she live with herself, unable to prevent such a simple attack?

But of course the ninja just laughed maliciously, completely ignoring Sakura's presence. Of course, why should she expect anything different? She was stuck in this endless Genjutsu unless she could figure out how this damn illusion worked.

In order to do that, she would have to concentrate and block out everything that was happening around her. How could she do that with the yells of her teammate's deaths happening all around her? Every time she started to concentrate, a new illusion appeared, forcing her out of her concentration.

Usually it wouldn't require so much concentration. A low level Genjutsu will deal mainly with the occipital lobe of the cerebral hemisphere, the part of your brain that is the visual processing center of your brain, and the temporal lobes of the cerebrum, the part of your brain that deals with hearing.

All you need to know would be what part of the brain the Genjutsu was dealing with. Once that brain section is known, the user must look through that part of their brain. They will see chakra lines that they did not have originally, then all they need to do is sever or stop the flow of the chakra lines and the Genjutsu will be dispelled.

Though it sounds difficult, it couldn't be more simple. Truly, all you do is release chakra to the Genjutsu around you and chakra lines will appear, follow the line and you will get to the part of your brain that is being altered. Each Genjutsu has its own unique chakra pattern, and once a person has been under the effects of it long enough, they can just send the chakra to their brain without having to follow the lines.

This Genjutsu however, was more complicated. Sakura was used to dealing with, at most, Chûnin level Genjutsu. This illusion had to be at least Jōnin level, if not higher. No matter how many times Sakura released chakra around her, the appearing chakra lines seemed to end in no particular place. They seemed to be appearing out of thin air, as if they were coming from a part of the brain that was hardly used.

Sakura desperately wished that she could have contact with her Inner, but this also seemed to block her out of her mind, completely isolating her. There was no way out of this Genjutsu, and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be in the Genjutsu before Orochimaru made a move. It was impossible to escape!

No, it wasn't impossible. She just had to breathe and relax.

'What part of the brain is rarely used…?'

She came up with nothing; of course all parts of the brain were used. If they weren't then she would die. Maybe she didn't need a part of the brain that was rarely used but a part that was used unconsciously…

'That's it! My subconscious mind! It's pulling these illusions from my subconscious mind to find my fears!'

It seemed that once she found out where the illusion was coming from the block separating her from her Inner broke.

'**Outer-chan! Are you alright?'**

'I'm fine, I just need the fastest possible route to my subconscious mind, now!'

'**No problem.'**

In a matter of moments, they were in Sakura's subconscious mind. Looking around Inner grimaced.

'**Really, how many feelings have you repressed? This place is a dump.'**

'Shut up and let me concentrate.'

Closing her eyes, Sakura released chakra all around her and observed the chakra lines. Unlike the lower level Genjutsus where she could just stop the flow of chakra where ever she wanted, this one had to be stopped carefully.

The subconscious mind was the most powerful part of the brain and held the most information, one slip up and Sakura could forget how to breathe or how to use her muscles. She had to look for a chakra line that was different from her own, which was much easier said than done.

There! The chakra line over there was slightly different than her own chakra. Sakura immediately stopped the flow of chakra.

'Kai!'

She felt herself being pulled back into reality and bid farewell to her inner. Blinking her eyes at the sudden sunlight she found that Sasuke was still under the effects of the Genjutsu. She put her hand on Sasuke's back.

'Kai.'

He quickly came to his senses and questioned Sakura.

"What's happening?"

Sakura shrugged and turned her attention to the battle happening in front of them. Naruto was still in his Kyuubi enhanced form, but was momentarily stunned from a previous attack. Orochimaru was running towards him, his left arm making contact with Naruto's stomach, where his seal was.

"Gogyō Fūin!"

Naruto slumped over unconscious, and fell off the tree branch that he was on. Sakura threw a kunai, catching the top of his jumpsuit and holding it to a tree. Sakura sighed in relief and turned her attention to her opponent, along with Sasuke.

Orochimaru seemed surprised that they had broken his Genjutsu so quickly.

"So, you've already dispelled my Genjutsu? My, how talented, now it's time for you to die. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A giant snake appeared and Orochimaru jumped onto its head. It lunged forward to attack Sasuke and Sakura, who jumped out of the way. After dodging a few more of its attacks, Sasuke and Sakura regrouped behind a tree.

"How are we going to destroy that snake summon?"

Sakura asked Sasuke, which was a change from the usual. It was normally Sakura who came up with strategies, then gave the instructions to Sasuke to carry out. Sasuke shrugged. Sakura rubbed her temples.

"If we can immobilize the snake, then we might have more of a chance."

"I'm not Nara Shikamaru, I don't use shadows to immobilize people."

"No, but there is something else that you can do."

* * *

Sakura ran through the trees, barely missing another of the snake's attacks. She didn't know if she could hold out for the agreed two minutes, the attacks were becoming more aggressive and she didn't know if Orochimaru would start to use his Ninjutsu soon.

The internal timer in her head went off, signifying that the two minutes were up. Thankful, Sakura dodged another attack from the snake, getting injured with a piece of debris. Turning to the left slightly she jumped between two trees, veering to the right. The snake followed and got caught in some metal wires.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

The fire quickly ran along the wire and consumed the snake, which dissolved into ash. Orochimaru jumped off and landed on a nearby tree branch, escaping the fiery destruction of his summon.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Sakura blew from her mouth and water came out, instead of air. Using a large amount of chakra, it hit Orochimaru with such force, that he fell off of the tree branch that he was currently on. He also got hit with the kunai that were hidden in the torrent of water.

The two Genin jumped down after the man. Sakura held zetsumei to Orochimaru's throat, not allowing the man to move.

"Hand over your scroll, now and leave."

'Seems like now would be an inconvenient time for me to put the seal on Sasuke, Sakura-chan might be able to stop it or put herself in my way. Until next time then.'

"Kukuku, seems like you haven't lost your touch Sakura-chan. You can have my scroll, but I'll leave another present as well."

After taking his scroll out of his pouch and placing it on the ground, he disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the two Genin.

"Jibaku Fuda: Kassei."

Around the two Genin, exploding tags went off, and kunai that were attached to them went flying. Sasuke covered Sakura with his body, getting severe burns and a seemingly fatal wound to his stomach. Orochimaru disappeared in the mayhem, and Sakura opened her eyes. Swearing, she made a shadow clone to help her pick Sasuke up and jumped through the trees in search of Naruto.

Finding him on the tree, she created two more shadow clones to retrieve him. Applying chakra to their feet to walk vertically on the tree, they put one of Naruto's arms over each of their shoulders and returned to Sakura, waiting for her instructions.

"Stupid Sasuke, I could have handled that attack."

'_But then both of you would be injured and then who would take care of you then?'_

'Stop being the voice of reason Mamoru.'

'_**He's right though, just find a secluded place and treat their wounds.'**_

'Yeah, I know.'

Jumping off of the tree branch, she and two of her four clones waited on the ground while the third scouted out around them for a secure place for Sakura to treat Sasuke's wound.

While waiting, Sakura carefully removed the kunai from Sasuke's stomach and applied pressure to his wound in an attempt to make the bleeding stop. After finding her efforts unsuccessful, she rummaged through her pouch until she took out a bottle of light red medicine. Taking out a cloth, she put a little bit of the liquid on it and rubbed Sasuke's stomach.

By then, her clone had come back and signaled for her to follow. Carefully picking Sasuke up, she followed her clone to a small clearing with a large tree in the corner where they could take shelter. The tree had a large space between its roots, making a cave of some sort. She carefully placed Sasuke down while her clone placed Naruto down.

Walking outside, she quickly set up some traps in case some enemy Genin came. Walking around the clearing, she took note of the white flowers behind the tree and deemed it a suitable place to stay for the night. She headed back to the tree to check on her teammates.

Checking Naruto's pulse, she found that it was normal and that he was only running a high fever. Looking at Sasuke's wound, she found that the medicine had started to work and his bleeding was slowing down. She wrapped it in bandages and exited the cave along with one of her clones, in search of water, leaving the remaining two clones to keep guard.

After walking for a few moments, she found a river. Not sure if it was poisoned or not, she gestured for her clone to cup its hands and drink first. After some convincing, the clone did as it was told, drinking the water. Once it didn't disappear in a cloud of smoke, Sakura took a cup out of her pouch and filled it with water.

Walking back to the camp, she soaked two pieces of cloth and put one on each of the boy's foreheads. Sakura unwrapped Sasuke's wound and examined it. Once it had stopped bleeding, she decided that she didn't need to heal it, opting to save her chakra instead. He was in no immediate danger, it turned out not to be a fatal wound, only one that would bleed for a while. Dispelling two of her clones, she periodically changed the towels on the boys' foreheads.

After a few hours had passed, Sakura began to get worried. Sasuke should have woken up by now. He had completely stopped bleeding thanks to the herbal medicine that she had given him earlier, and it also acted as a slight pain killer. The fever was to be expected after his blood loss but it shouldn't last this long.

Deciding to run her chakra through him, she found that in the kunai that had injured him was a minor poison. It wasn't anything serious, but it would incapacitate him for a day or two, causing him extreme pain. Running out of the cave, Sakura searched for a white flower.

'I know that I saw some out here somewhere…'

'_What are you looking for?'_

'Creeping dogwood, I need to make a tea out of it to ease Sasuke's pain and both of the boys' fevers.'

'_It was directly behind the tree.'_

'Thanks Mamoru.'

'_No problem Sakura-chan.'_

She headed behind the tree and found the familiar white flowers. They were beautiful in the moonlight, but Sakura had no time to admire them. Picking the stems and leaves she made a small fire under the cover of the tree, to hide the rising smoke, and made a tea.

Putting out the fire, she headed back to Sasuke and Naruto's location and tried to make them drink the tea. Relieved when they swallowed it, she sat back. Feeling something poking her, she opened her pouched and laughed slightly. In all the confusion, either she or her clone had grabbed the scroll that Orochimaru had left behind, it was a heaven scroll.

'Well, we don't need to look for another scroll.'

Sitting back with her clone next to her, she could feel sleep overtaking her. The forest was dark, it was probably about midnight. Her eyes began to close and she could feel sleep right on the horizon, slowly drifting closer.

Her clone shook her before she fell asleep, shaking her head. She was right, now was not the time to fall asleep. There would be no one to warn them of an enemy attack, her clone would disappear once she fell asleep. Fighting against the drowsiness, she ate some sap that was dripping down the inside of the tree, hoping the sugar that it held would help her stay awake.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three shadows hid in the trees, watching Sakura fight the urge to fall asleep.

"_Are you sure this is the team that Uchiha Sasuke is in?"_

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama specifically said that one of his teammates had pink hair. That girl has pink hair, who else could have pink hair?"_

"_When do you want to attack?"_

"_We'll attack in the morning, the girl will have less energy then. It looks like she is planning to stay up all night to keep watch over her teammates."_

_

* * *

_

When morning came, Sakura was exhausted. She had taken some sugar pills that she found in her kunai pouch –why they were there, she had no clue– and managed to make it through the night. She had long ago dispelled her clone, finding no need for it once she had the sugar pills. In order to make herself more comfortable, she had taken her long hair out and let it fall down her back.

Deeming herself worthy of a quick nap, she was about to drift off when she became aware of three chakra signals directly in front of the tree.

'Really? Why now, right when I was about to get some sleep.'

She asked herself, getting impatient from lack of sleep. Stepping outside, she found that the signals had moved east of her, pretending to be unaware of them. She walked around the tree, as if going for a morning stroll.

The ninja appeared behind her then. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow. They were Oto ninja, and were poised to attack. Acting on a silent signal, the one with spiky hair held his arms out in front of him.

"Zankūha!"

Sakura went flying back, hitting a tree, rolling over she narrowly dodged a senbon needle. Running for cover, the one with bandages over most of his face held his arm up. On it was a porous metal device.

"Kyōmeisen!"

Sakura was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. The three approached her, when they heard a creaking behind them. Sakura had cut a wire and a large tree trunk was heading towards the three who jumped out of the way.

The lone female on the team smiled.

"Did you think a petty trap like that would stop us?"

"No, but this might."

Turning around, the Sakura behind them poofed away in a cloud of smoke. The Sakura in front of them was near the river.

"Mizu Hashira no jutsu!"

A huge torrent of water rose up from behind Sakura and flew over the three Genin. It smashed down to earth, consuming the three of them, or so Sakura thought.

"Zankūha!"

Air rushed from his arms to the pillar of water in such a high concentration, the water was blown everywhere and fell to earth in the form of rain. The bandaged ninja nodded his head toward the other.

"Good job Zaku."

"No problem Dosu. Kin, go ahead."

"Got it."

Kin ran behind Sakura and pushed her to the ground only to pull her up by her hair. Running one of her hands through it, she closed it in a fist, pulling it hard. Sakura let out a grunt of pain. Kin smirked and pulled harder, dragging her a few feet.

"Your hair is so well kept. No wonder you can't fight for shit, the time that you spend taking care of your hair should be spent training. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a weak-ass kunoichi."

Sakura grit her teeth.

"I'm sorry that I actually take pride in how I look and try to avoid looking like I have a mop of dead hair like you."

Kin pulled on her hair, shutting Sakura up.

"Why the hell is it so long? A real kunoichi should have short hair so that it doesn't get in the way of fighting. Or at least wear it up in a ponytail. God, you're so pathetic, I almost don't want to kill you and have your pathetic blood on my hands."

Thinking, Sakura stayed quiet. It seemed that she would have to make a choice. It was either her hair, the only thing that she had kept for all these years, or her teammates. Sakura took a kunai out and held it, ready to use. Kin shook her head.

"That doesn't work on me."

Sakura reached up and cut her hair, pieces of it getting blown in the wind. Not taking any time to mourn her shorter hair, she whirled around and stabbed Kin in the arm, then hit her on the back of her neck, incapacitating her. She turned around and faced the two remaining team members.

"Don't underestimate me, or you might get hurt."

The long tresses that she had treasured so carefully were now no longer than her shoulders. There were still pieces of hair that were being blown around by the wind. Her purple eyes glared at them, fiercely determined to protect her teammates, even at the cost of her own life. The look that she created was beautiful, and the two boys were stunned for a moment.

She calmly went through some hand signs, not caring if she was going slowly.

"Suiton: Hebi Teppōdama no jutsu."

Behind her, water formed into the shape of a serpent opened its mouth. Shooting out water bullets, they headed towards the two Oto ninja, slamming them into a tree. A crack was heard and Zaku yelled in pain, his arm had been fractured. Sakura made two clones and ran up to them, the real Sakura holding zetsumei to Dosu's throat, and the other holding a katana to Zaku's.

"Leave, now. I don't want your scroll, just take your teammate and leave, don't bother us again. If you don't take her now, then I can't guarantee that you'll get her back in one piece which means that you'll be disqualified from these exams since you're short one team member."

Dosu moved to his arm and Sakura applied more pressure to his neck.

"Don't try to use any jutsu, I'll know when you are and kill you before you can. I'm being nice now; I'll only say it once more, leave and don't bother us again."

Sakura made a hand sign and another clone popped up and dragged Kin –none too gently– to her teammates. She pulled her katana away from both of the boy's throats and signaled for them to leave.

They complied, Zaku carefully took Kin and jumped into the trees. Dosu turned around before he left.

"Thank you for letting us leave with our lives, but in the next part of the exam, we will complete our mission."

"And what would that be? Are you working for Orochimaru?"

Dosu turned around, about to jump into the trees.

"Orochimaru is the head of our village, but we work under the jurisdiction of Kazuhiko."

He jumped into the trees, without looking behind him. Sakura dispelled her clones and fell to the ground, finally returning to normal. She looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds move slowly.

"Huh, I think I have a cousin named Kazuhiko…"

* * *

Kage Busin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique): Unlike the regular Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshins fight back. It's not just an illusion, it creates real clones. The power and chakra of the user is evenly divided among the clones, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. This makes it impossible to decipher which is the real body. If a clone receives a direct hit, the clone will disappear. B-rank, Supplementary

Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands): This jutsu allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Kuchiyose: Zanshu Hebi (Summoning: Decapitating Snake): This jutsu allows the user to summon snakes underground, where they then burrow towards the target. Once underneath the target, they burst from the ground, holding them there until the user dispels the jutsu. Similar to Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu. B-rank, Offensive, Mid range (5-10m)

Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal): This jutsu produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. The five elements in the name of this jutsu don't refer to the elemental chakra used in many other jutsu. Instead, they refer to the Chinese five elements: metal , wood, water, fire, and earth. A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique): Before a summon can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo. The summoner then signs the contract in their own blood. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood, and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. It should be noted that anyone can summon the animal as long as they have the blood from someone who has made a contract, along with sufficient chakra of their own. C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique): The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)

Suiton: Mizurappa (Water realease: Violent Water Wave: Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount of chakra one releases. Having many variations, this is a basic Water release technique. C-rank, offensive short to mid range (0-10m)

Jibaku Fuda: Kassei (Exploding tag: activate): The user uses their chakra to activate their exploding tags. E-rank, Offensive, infinite range.

Zankūha (Decapitating Air Wave): Using the air tubes implanted in his arms, Zaku can control air pressure, creating supersonic blasts of air. These blasts can be powerful enough to destroy stone. D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)

Kyōmeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill): The Melody Arm, a porous metal device located on Dosu's arm, is used to amplify the sound waves from arm movements to attack his opponent. By generating enough sound, Dosu can use his chakra to redirect the waves in midair to his intended target. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Mizu Hashira no jutsu (Water pillar technique): A giant torrent of water goes above the target and smashes down onto them in the shape of a pillar. This technique requires a large water source and a large amount of chakra. B-rank technique, Offensive, mid range (5-10m)

Suiton: Hebi Teppōdama no jutsu. (Water release: Serpent bullet technique): The user must be near a body of water to use this technique. A body of water forms into the shape of a serpent which will then open its mouth, shooting large water spheres at the enemy. B-rank, Offensive, short to long range (0-25+m)

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter folks! So, now for my announcements.

1) I am in search of a beta reader, if you would like to be a beta reader, or know a good beta reader, then please message me!

2) I have posted a picture of Sakura (long hair) on . If you would like to see it then please go to my profile to find the link.

3) Please vote in the poll, seeing as how it will determine whether I keep my livejournal account. If you need the URL, it is on my profile

Have any questions, comments, or criticism? Put them into a review! I hope you liked the chapter, we're getting into Sakura's past soon, you got a little peek into it this chapter. Well, until next time. Ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm alive. Shocking. Here's the next installment!

Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I logged on for the first time in years and saw that there were actual recent reviews and I felt horrible for not updating so here it is!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi'**

'_**Hikari'**_

'_Mamoru'_

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Reborn**

**Chapter 13**

_"To let your guard down is to leave yourself open"_

* * *

'_**You barely got out of that last trial alive.'**_

'Yes, well, it seems as though everyone has recovered in time for the next trial.'

'_How fitting. Of course they did.'_

'Shush. It's starting.'

"Listen up you maggots! We're moving onto the next part! This is my favorite . . . "

Anko grinned devilishly, grabbing a white sheet and pulled,

"It's a tournament! Each one of you has been paired up and we'll keep pitting winners against winners until we're done. First round is preliminaries, too many of you worms made it through the last exam. Don't worry, from now on whether or not you win doesn't affect your teammates. Now, get out of my sight! I'll see pair 1 in half an hour at the arena entrance."

Everyone dispersed and Sakura looked around for her teammates, she touched her short hair. It felt odd feeling the wind on her neck so freely. Naruto found her first, followed closely by Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I know I said this already but I love your short hair!"

"Thank you Naruto"

Sasuke just nodded, his way of agreeing with Naruto's compliment. Since they woke up in the hospital at the end of the previous trial, the compliments had been endless on her new hair. Sakura knew it was mostly due to guilt that they weren't able to help her during the exam, but it had felt nice at first. Now the endless compliments from Naruto had grown tiring and there was a small part of her that wanted to hit the back of his head whenever he said it.

Naruto pumped his fists, shouting,

"This is awesome! I'm so pumped! I can finally show these guys what I'm really made of! Let's go and watch the first match together!"

Sasuke slapped the blonde upside the head.

"Dobe, Sakura is a part of the first match. Didn't you read the chart?"

Naruto whirled around to face Sakura,

"WHAT?! That's no fair. I wanted to show off to Sakura-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Show what off? Your unconscious face after you get pummeled to the ground?"

"The hell if I'm going to get pummeled!"

"Want to prove it to me, dobe?"

"What did you just say?"

"Are you going deaf and dumb? I said want to prove it to me, D O B E?"

"I'll smash your face into the ground!"

Naruto was about to launch himself at Sasuke before Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um, you should save your energy for your match. I have to get going. I don't want to be on the wrong side of Anko-san's anger."

"Good luck Sakura-chan!"

Naruto enveloped her into a crushing hug.

"You're going to suffocate her before her match."

"Oops, sorry."

"I'm alright. I'll see you two after."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up,

"Don't worry! They're no match for our Sakura-chan! Shove their face into the dirt!"

Sakura smiled lightly and gave a wave before turning to head towards the arena entrance.

'_Who are you going up against?'_

'A Mizu nin.'

'_**Be careful'**_

Sakura entered the arena to be faced with a male Mizu nin. He seemed rather unremarkable, short spikey black hair and normal clothing from Mizu. Sakura felt a small pang of disappointment, she had hoped that this battle would be more of a challenge.

'**Don't worry, Sakura-chan will smash his head into the ground!'**

'_**It'll be a piece of cake! He stands no chance against her. One jutsu and he'll be out for the count!'**_

'_He won't even know what hit him!'_

'**It'll be all BAM KAPOW WHAM—'**

'Please. I can't concentrate with the lot of you screaming in my head.'

A jonin was introducing the tournament and the two ninja. Sakura tuned in just in time to hear him say,

"BEGIN!"

The Mizu nin immediately jumped away and Sakura followed suit. She carefully watched him, observing what his first attack would be. He rapidly executed a set of hand seals,

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"

He put his hand in front of his face and a large gush of water burst from his mouth and headed rapidly toward Sakura. In response, she pumped a small amount of chakra to her feet and jumped slightly out of the range of his attack, flipping over him as she did so. However, the water stream managed to connect with the arm of her top before she could move,

'I liked that top . . .'

She threw a kunai at his exposed back. He deflected the first and jumped out of the way of the second she had hidden in the shadow. Sakura tsked softly, and made hand seals

'I thought that was going to hit him. That would have been the end with the sedative I coated these in.'

The Mizu nin formed hand seals but Sakura finished hers first, muttering,

"Too late."

'Magen: Tengoku no Ongaku'

The Mizu nin finished his hand seals and another jet of water streamed from his mouth and connected with Sakura. The silly girl hadn't expected him to dodge her stupid kunai. Hiding a kunai in the shadow of the first was an academy technique. She fell to the ground unconscious, and a roar of applause congratulated him. He blinked away some sleepiness that must have been left-over from the last exam and turned to wave at the crowd.

Something was off though. There was a weird rhythm to the applause. No, it was more like they made some sort of melody . . .

"CRAP!"

He released a large amount of chakra to dispel the genjutsu,

"KAI!"

He narrowly avoided Sakura's foot as it swung towards his head. Instead, it connected with a log.

"Wha—that was fast."

She ducked out of the way of his fist, hand springing away from the shuriken he sent after her.

'What are they teaching them in Mizugakure. A normal genin in Konoha can't dispel a genjutsu.'

She barely had time to think a hail of kunai were thrown. She jumped but heard,

"Too obvious."

Before she felt a foot connect with her back and she hurdled to the ground.

'_**Focus!'**_

'I shouldn't have written him off at the beginning.'

She twisted and softened her fall with a bit of tumbling, but was not unscathed. He back had some major bruises and she was riddled with various cuts and scrapes. She winced internally as she got up. The Mizu nin smirked, panting heavily as he landed a few yards away.

"Don't worry, this will end soon."

He formed hand seals while he stared at the stupid pink haired girl who was just standing there.

'Take a second. Regroup. Think.'

'_He's panting awfully hard for so little battling.'_

Sakura examined him as he brought his hand to his mouth, crouching down slightly in preparation to jump.

'That's it!'

The Mizu nin smiled. This was the end for the pink-haired weakling. This had started out interesting but ended predictably. She must have relied on those two males she had been walking earlier to get through the previous two exams. It all ended now.

"Suiton: Mizurappa no Hari!"

A jet of water blasted from his mouth. As the jet grew longer, the water droplets turned into longer needles. They connected in a cloud of smoke, only to reveal a log.

"What?!"

He jumped out of the way to avoid Sakura's heel. She followed, drawing zetsumi and aimed for his off-side. He drew a kunai and whirled to protect himself, leaving his other side exposed for the other katana. Sakura swung and he was forced to flip out of the way. The blade connected with his arm as he moved, leaving a large gash.

Sakura smiled, a little apologetic,

"Gomenasai,"

'Suiton: Mizu Hashira no jutsu!'

A huge torrent of water smashed him into the ground. As he struggled to stand up, barely conscious from the force of the water, he felt cool metal touch both sides of his neck,

"Withdraw or I end you."

He moved to use the last dregs of his chakra to use body replacement technique but the blades pressed harder into his neck.

"I can move before you even finish a hand seal."

The nin sagged and obliged, raising his hand in a form of surrender. Sakura sheathed her katana as two medic nin ran out into the arena. The Mizu nin collapsed on the ground from lack of chakra. Sakura waved toward the crowd with a small smile before walking out of the arena.

'He used too much chakra to dispel my genjutsu.'

'_**That was lazy work. Don't underestimate your enemy again.'**_

'_Mamoru, that's harsh.'_

'_**Next time it could be on the battlefield. It could be her life. Don't let your guard down so easily.'**_

'I apologize.'

* * *

A figure stood behind a pillar and watched the battle unfold. When it ended the figure moved to the exit and clicked its tongue,

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan. You can't get too careless."

He glanced back to look at the young female exiting the arena, his yellow eyes seeming to glow,

"I finally found you. I'm going to finish what I started. I do look forward to meeting you again."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, that was probably the shortest chapter I've ever done but more things are to come. I'm committed to finishing this story.

As always, review! Ja ne!

High Summoner Sakura


End file.
